Jeu de hasard
by misro
Summary: SUITE DE JEU D'ECHEC. Dernière partie, ou comment survivre à un mariage,à la rencontre des familles, à une folle furieuse qui veut vous tuer, à ses problèmes personnels de couple. YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**JEU DE HASARD**

SUITE DE JEU D'ECHEC!

ME REVOILA! Oui, oui, si rapidement. Vos commentaires m'ont terriblement fait chaud au coeur, et donc les idées se sont mises à hurler dans ma tête, impossible de dormir sans écrire un petit truc :)

Je commence donc fort! Eh oui, comme une petite récompense pour les fidèles qui lisent mes histoires!

Encore un ENORME merci pour vos commentaires. C'était sublime de votre part.

Je vous présente donc JEU DE HASARD, encore un jeu, et oui, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique, et donc la DERNIERE PARTIE - j'y tiens, cette fois- de cette longue fiction.

Et, pour bien commencer, je dois vous dire qu'ATTENTION, EN BAS, IL Y A UN **LEMON**, DONC PRUDES S'ABSTENIR :D !

Ahah. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Cette journée avait mal débuté pour le docteur John Watson. Le blond avait pourtant pris les transports en commun avec une optique positive, très élégant dans son costume noir, et à l'avance pour son rendez-vous. En s'habillant, ce matin, John avait réalisé à quel point l'uniforme lui avait manqué. Il aimait les vestes cintrées, les pantalons légèrement serrés, cette sensation de se tenir droit dans de beaux vêtements. Installé sur un siège, entre deux autres personnes, il avait soudainement frissonné d'excitation sur ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin, et avait sorti son téléphone. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que son fond d'écran le représentait en train d'embrasser Sherlock. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, torses nus, les mains blanches du détective autour de son cou, paupières closes. Comme des adolescents. John souriait en regardant la photo. Le subway s'était arrêté un instant, et l'homme à sa droite s'était levé pour sortir.<p>

« _Sale tantouse_. »

Deux mots acides glissés entre les dents, deux mots assassins. Dévastateurs. John avait blanchi en rangeant prestement son téléphone, puis la honte, la rage, la tristesse et l'incompréhension avait ravagés son doux visage qui avait viré carmin. L'homophobie tant crainte. L'inconnu avait apposé une terrible marque sur le médecin qui se faisait à présent dévisager par la totalité du wagon, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Il se sentait mis à l'écart, étudié, mal regardé. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Cela le dérangeait. Cela lui faisait mal.

« Ce type est un con, ne l'écoutez pas. »

La fille à sa gauche. Une brunette aux cheveux mi- longs attachés en queue de cheval, dans les dix-sept ans. Yeux verts, brillants. Peau claire. Rouge à lèvres couleur sang. Mauvais accent Anglais. Elle hoche la tête doucement :

« Ils ne se rendent pas compte des conneries qu'ils disent.

-J…Je… »

John ne sait pas comment réagir. Les deux mots sont déjà comme gravés dans sa tête. Il est fiché. Il le sait. Il le sent. Le métro s'arrête. Il se lève d'un bond, remercie la jeune fille qui lui sourit avec tristesse, et sort du wagon juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

"..."

« Tu es en retard. »

Sherlock venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il y avait une dame, John, et une chaise vide. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour savoir qu'il avait dans les vingt minutes de retard, et il s'en fichait, au demeurant. Il venait de comprendre que John n'était pas dans son assiette. Son front était plissé. Un souci matinal. Il faudrait s'en occuper un peu plus tard. _Jane_, disait le badge épinglé sur la poche du polo beige de la dame. _Jane_ paraissait agacée.

« Et bien, vous m'avez l'air de ne pas prêter une grande attention à votre propre mariage, monsieur Holmes.

-Si je n'en ai que l'air, tout va bien, alors. Bon, ou dois-je signer ? »

Jane s'étouffa, alors que le blond lui montra doucement du bout de l'index les endroits ou il devait apposer sa signature. Sherlock sort de sa poche un écrin noir, le lance nonchalamment devant son amant alors qu'il se plonge dans l'étude des documents. _Un écrin noir_. Le blond à un étrange sentiment de déjà vu, et blêmi en comprenant. Jane lâcha un gémissement en reconnaissant la marque sur le petit objet :

« _Van Cleef & Arpels_ ! Oh mon Dieu, ouvrez-là, monsieur Watson, ne vous faîtes pas prier ! »

John voudrait ne pas avoir à le faire maintenant, mais le regard de la dame ne lui laisse aucune échappatoire. Tremblant, il ouvrit maladroitement l'écrin, et ses yeux doublèrent de volume. La bague était superbe, certes. Un tantinet voyante. Délicate. Un diamant de taille, sur une monture en platine et pavée d'autres pierres similaires. Une bague de femme, visiblement, mais Sherlock n'avait pas dû se poser trop de questions. – _Tantouse Tantouse Tantouse Tantouse Tantouse_ - John tremblait en la tenant entre ses doigts qu'il jugeait soudainement énorme et laids.

« Elle s'appelle Opéra, lâcha Sherlock toujours plongé dans la paperasse, j'ai pensé qu'elle t'irait bien. »

Cette bague ne pourrait jamais aller _bien_ avec le médecin. Elle était bien trop raffinée pour cela, mais peu importait, après tout. Jane darda un regard gourmand vers l'imposant diamant :

« Une bague comme celle-ci, ça va chercher dans les quatre mille £ , facile…

-Quatre mille huit cent, rétorque le sociopathe en repoussant les feuillets, bon, c'est terminé, on peut s'en aller ? »

Cri outragé de la dame. John se passa une main sur les yeux. Il remarqua que le brun portait sa chemise violette, celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, et un petit sourire revint éclairer son visage. Le détective croisa les bras, trépignant sur sa chaise. D'un coup, il se tourna vers l'autre :

« Au fait, je suis passé à St Bart' et les cadavres portent bien les mêmes-

-Plus tard, Sherlock. S'il te plaît. »

Jane fronça les sourcils, toussota, puis remit les dossiers en ordres. Ensuite, elle posa ses deux mains à plat, et son regard s'adoucit :

« En fonction des pouvoirs qui me sont confiés par l'Etat Civil, je vous déclare officiellement mariés. »

Une petite flamme se mit à bondir dans le torse de John qui sursauta vivement quand la bouche demandeuse du brun vint dévorer la sienne, et il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en entendant la dame applaudir avec une joie non simulée.

John tenait l'alliance au creux de sa main alors qu'il se leva pour ensuite saluer Jane avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La dame lâcha sèchement à l'adresse de Sherlock qu'il devrait être plus à l'écoute de son désormais mari, et l'autre répliqua qu'il était pressé, et n'avait pas le temps de débattre avec elle de choses stupides concernant son couple. John souriait.

"..."

« Tu as un problème.

-Non.

-Tu me mens déjà ? »

Sherlock le dévisageait avec un sourire insolent, puis joignit ses mains sous son menton. Réfléchir. John allait bien ce matin, avant qu'il ne le quitte pour aller découper ses cadavres. Cela laissait donc un certain laps de temps.

_Regard vers la gauche. Paumes moites. La bague toujours cachée entre les doigts serrés_. _Lèvres tremblantes._

Le taxi tressauta.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, pensant savoir, et vérifia en s'avançant pour embrassant son amant qui se raidit violemment en jetant un regard affolé vers le rétroviseur central. Satisfait de son raisonnement mais déçu par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis, le brun retomba mollement contre la vitre alors que le médecin fixait ses chaussures.

« Tu n'assumes plus. »

Ton neutre. Froid. Désapprobateur. Désapprobateur qui se serait voulu neutre.

« Je…Un homme, dans le métro…

-Il s'en est rendu compte ? Comment ?

-Je…Regardais une photo de nous.

-Oh. Ça va ?

-Ça va. »

_Sale tantouse_. Ça n'allait visiblement pas. John murmura qu'il ne pensait pas être un jour la cible d'homophobie. Que cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. _Jamais_. Qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Sherlock lui fit remarquer qu'il venait de se marier, et qu'il était un peu tard pour se rétracter. Il regretta amèrement sa voix, plus sèche qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il détestait ne pas maitriser ses sentiments, ses réactions. Sursaut chez le blond.

« Je ne regrette rien. J'irais jusqu'au bout. Je l'ai voulu. »

Et comme pour marquer sa volonté, il passa la bague à son annulaire, admira la pièce hors de prix.

« Tu aurais tout de même pu choisir quelque chose de plus masculin, bon sang !

-Elle s'appelle Opéra.

-Tu l'as _déjà_ dit.

-La première fois que j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, nous étions à l'Opéra. »

John cilla. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Le brun eut un léger sourire plein de mélancolie. Ce soir là, ils étaient allés voir Faust, de Gounod, et le médecin avait redécouvert ce grand classique avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Sherlock s'était légèrement ennuyé, et avait tourné la tête vers son ami. Quel amusement de voir tous ces sentiments défiler sur son visages, sa bouche, ses yeux. John était un être délicieusement expressif. Un instant, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et Sherlock avait failli se pencher pour happer ces lèvres pleines qui lui souriaient. Faillit seulement. Il lui avait rendu son sourire. C'était tout.

« Au fait, et tes cadavres?

-Tous en liens, en effet. Je voulais rester un peu longtemps, mais Molly était terriblement agaçante, donc je suis parti.

-Fais-moi penser à remercier cette pauvre fille...Et au sujet d'Adler ?

-Cette femme semble insaisissable, mais nous savons tous deux qu'après avoir attrapé Moriarty, ce terme ne veut plus dire grand-chose. »

La phrase était amère. John déduisit que le brun n'avait pas beaucoup d'indice, tournait en rond depuis bientôt deux semaines, et s'agaçait doucement. Le taxi termina sa course. Dans les rues, la neige avait quasiment entièrement fondu, au grand plaisir du sociopathe qui n'aimait pas poursuivre les criminels en se gelant les mollets.

"..."

« Sherlock, tu veux que je te fasse un… »

Thé ? John saisit un papier qui traînait sur la table basse en laissant sa phrase en suspend. C'était un mot de Mrs Hudson qui informait le détective qu'elle acceptait de se balader la journée avec Gladstone, mais que c'était la dernière fois et qu'elle n'était pas sa gouvernante. Il fronça les sourcils. Ceci demandait une ou deux explications. Il se retourna, et fit face à un Sherlock étonnamment calme et souriant.

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi j'étais pressé de quitter la mairie, John.

-P…Pourquoi étais-tu pressé ?

-Qu'est ce qui suit immédiatement une cérémonie de mariage ? »

Répondre à une question par une autre question était un jeu dont le détective était friand, mais cette fois John n'eut pas à réfléchit longtemps pour trouver la réponse. Sa bouche alla trouver cette de son amant avec facilité alors que ses doigts caressaient le col de la chemise foncée. Sherlock rompit l'échange :

« Je refuse que tu me déchires celle-là. Je l'aime bien.

-C'est une demande ?

-C'est un ordre. »

Sherlock s'était donc débarrassé de la logeuse et du chien dans l'évidente intention d'obtenir une nuit_- un après midi_- de noces inoubliables. La perspective sonnait bien. Aujourd'hui, le blond décida qu'il n'était là pour personne et ses mains descendirent masser le postérieur du sociopathe, dérivant tendrement vers l'intérieur des cuisses. Sherlock se mit à frotter sensuellement son bassin au sien tout en lui murmurant que le lit serait, pour une fois, plus approprié pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Curieux et amusé, John se laissa entraîner dans la chambre, mais ne trouva rien d'insolite sur la commode.

« Sherlock, tu… »

Le brun appuya deux mains fermes sur les épaules de son amant, et le propulsa sur le lit. Par pur réflexe, l'autre l'attrapa par les poignets, et ils s'écrasèrent sur le matelas en s'embrassant, Sherlock grimpant instantanément sur le corps du médecin.

« Si tu savais ce que tu m'inspires dans ce costume… »

John n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres, se collant à lui alors que ses vêtements s'effeuillaient à une vitesse impressionnante. La bouche aux fines lèvres mordillaient la peau à travers la chemise, l'humidifiait, glissant sur les tétons pour les faire durcir, ses doigts s'infiltrant sous les vêtements, les ôtant les uns après les autres pour découvrir une excitation flatteuse chez le médecin. Il aimait voir le tissu dévoiler sa peau par parcelle, le torse, le ventre, le bassin, et ensuite arracher le boxer, dévoiler les cuisses fermes, les mollets. John se redressa pour le prendre contre lui, mais Sherlock le repoussa sèchement, ouvrant les draps. Sourire entendu.

« Je mène le jeu, John. »

_Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je te connais, à quel point je peux, avec de simples gestes, t'amener au point de non-retour, te rendre dépendant de mes doigts, mes lèvres, ma langue, mes hanches. Laisse-moi faire de cet instant un pur délice. _

Le blond était allongé, comme d'ordinaire, sur le dos, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il accueilli avec chaleur le corps du détective sur le sien, l'embrassa, se prêtant à l'invitation lascive qu'il lui proposait en épousant ses formes. Leurs érections se frôlaient, les électrisants, mais ils étaient prêt à prendre leur temps.

_Laisse-moi marquer ta peau. Laisse-moi imprimer mon corps sur le tien, laisse-moi te rendre dépendant de mes mots, mon souffle, mon regard. Aller, John, prête toi au jeu. Ce jeu de hasard que je me plais à instaurer, ce jeu que tu adores et que tu hais, ce jeu auquel tu perds toujours mais continues de jouer…_

La langue rosée va titiller la base du sexe, remonte insolemment jusqu'au gland, insiste tendrement sur les veines qui saillent alors que l'autre se tend, une main dans ses cheveux, la voix soudainement rauque. Mais John ne veut pas que ce soit à sens unique.

« Viens. »

Sherlock ne daigne pas bouger, il caresse l'aine de son amant et la fine toison qui entoure le nombril pour ensuite se changer, bien plus bas, en poils pubiens. Ils sont doux, blonds, odorants et il les embrasse, les lèches. Deux mains fortes se saisissent de son bassin, le tire à lui, et le détective se retrouve donc sous les draps, au-dessus du blond, mais dans le mauvais sens. Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité du lit.

Oh.

John sent son pouls s'accélérer. Il n'a jamais fait de fellation à qui que ce soit, et se sent terriblement débutant. Puis, ses cours de médecine, ses cours d'anatomie lui reviennent en mémoire. Il descend légèrement le bassin du brun, happe son sexe. Les gestes lui viennent naturellement, il connait la sensibilité du membre, et s'empresse de mettre ses idées, ses notions, en pratique.

« John ! »

Sherlock se tend, incapable de continuer son activité, le corps tremblant. Il se cambre, gémit, gronde, expire bruyamment. Il sent la langue sur le frein de son membre, les bords de l'urètre, avant d'englober sa totalité. Il sent les doigts masser ses fesses, ses cuisses, la base de son sexe. Il sent toute cette chaleur qui l'envahit, le rend incapable de se redresser. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi bon dans ce domaine ? Chaleur de la langue, chaleur du palais, frôlement des dents. Sherlock halète, s'effondre peu à peu, retient son souffle. Lui qui voulait tout diriger, il avait fallu que John fasse du zèle. Mais quel zèle…

« John, arrête…Arrête, bon sang, je… »

Le blond finit par libérer le bassin du brun, et celui-ci s'écarte prestement, s'affaissant sur le côté, son érection humide fièrement dressée contre son ventre. Le médecin s'essuie le coin des lèvres, souriant, remerciant mentalement son éducation médicale alors qu'il s'avance, soudainement prédateur, vers Sherlock qui respire par saccades.

« Je ne pensais pas… Qu'être médecin… T'avantagerais autant. Mais…Tu as aussi droit à tes découvertes. »

Nouveaux baisers. Ils s'allongent une fois encore sous les draps et Sherlock gémit alors que la pression sur son sexe s'accentue, mais il tend le bras, ouvre brutalement le tiroir de la table de chevet, en extrait un petit tube. Il l'ouvre avec les dents, et sent l'autre se raidir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

John s'inquiète. Mais le sociopathe, à demi couché sur lui, s'enduit simplement l'index et le majeur du liquide orangé. _« Lubrifiant coquin comestible à la mangue_. ». John hoquète alors que son amant lèche le bout de son doigt pour prouver la véracité de la notice inscrite sur le tube, laisse ses doigts glisser le long de la ligne pubienne, s'aventure sur le sexe, puis glisse en dessous, doucement, doucement, tout doucement, pour bien encrer l'idée dans le cerveau du médecin qui déglutit. Mais alors qu'il sent son anneau de chair se détendre pour permettre l'intrusion, la bouche de Sherlock mordille son nombril, récupère le liquide poisseux, nettoie sa peau, et il se cambre sourdement en écartant les jambes.

Sherlock est multiple. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans l'intimité de John, non pour le préparer à le recevoir, mais uniquement pour le faire goûter à cette autre forme de jouissance alors que de son autre main il stimule sa verge, et sa bouche remonte doucement, l'estomac, puis le torse, les tétons, le cou, l'oreille, le marquant tendrement, puis avec cette possessivité qui le caractérise.

_Laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'ai appris. Laisse-moi te faire crier. Laisse-moi t'épuiser_.

Grimace de douleur vite effacée. La main du détective s'active au niveau de son gland, et John le somme d'aller plus vite, de changer de rythme, mais l'autre continue sa torture en se léchant les lèvres. Mouvement de ciseaux. Progression plus vive, frottement délicat contre les parois. Puis, Sherlock fait bouger avec vélocité le bout de ses doigts, uniquement le bout, comme un petit vibreur, et le médecin pousse un véritable cri en se tordant, se cambrant, en griffant les épaules du brun. Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps au sociopathe pour découvrir le point de jouissance. Mais John n'est pas en reste, il se colle au brun, le stimule, et sent sa hampe se tendre et trembler dans sa main Sherlock jouit en gémissant dans son oreille, retirant ses doigts trempés de lubrifiant, avançant son bassin pour faciliter les caresses sur sa hampe.

« Attends… »

Sherlock se fait allonger. Il peine à respirer, et essaie de calmer le blond qui, têtu, obstiné, et décidemment excité, lui a relevé une jambe qu'il embrasse. Chaque parcelle de peau à droit à un traitement différent. Le genou est mordillé, la cuisse titillée, et plus on s'approche de l'intimité, et plus la douceur gagne, ce ne sont plus que des effleurements de langues, des souffles indécents. Sherlock ferme les yeux. Il sent que la flamme, dans son ventre, en veut encore, elle aussi.

« Ah ! »

Pénétration qui aurait pu être douloureuse si, au même instant, John n'avait pas touché le petit nerf entre les omoplates. La diversion à porté ses fruits, le détective ronronne, se cambre, et au final se presse brutalement contre le blond pour le faire entrer en lui.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre. » gronde t-il, extatique, envahit d'une chaleur communicative. Il voit la goutte de sueur, glisser contre l'aile du nez de John, tomber sur son torse, continuer sur le ventre et disparaître dans sa douce toison d'or, et le brun aurait aimé être cette goutte, juste un instant.

« John…Arrête…Arrête… »

John glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres alors qu'il le pénètre avec une envie contenue, et le brun l'enjoint à se laisser aller en ondulant des hanches, sourire aux lèvres.

_Laisse-moi t'aider à accepter ton corps. Laisse-moi te faire réaliser à quel point cette situation te plaît. Laisse-moi ouvrir tes yeux_.

John sentait la petite boule, dans le bassin, grossir à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, et s'empressait de glisser toujours plus profondément dans l'intimité de son amant qui, toute fatigue oubliée, se rejetait en arrière d'une façon langoureuse, le corps agité de légers spasmes de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres luisantes de salive. Le médecin se cala sur son rythme, ferma les yeux, accéléra brutalement le rythme en se sentant lui-même au bord de l'orgasme. Son cœur battait à ses tempes. Les doigts du détective se perdirent sur son fessier tout en muscles. John voudrait faire plus encore. Faire plus pour qu'il le sente en lui, sur lui. Pour qu'il sente tout cet amour qui suinte.

« John…John…Je t'aime… »

Sherlock s'abandonne, pour la première fois, complètement. Il se laisse faire, ne se méfie plus de rien, ne réfléchit plus. Plus besoin. John prend tout en charge.

_Laisse-moi te faire comprendre à quel point tu es unique. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. T'expliquer tout ça en le gravant dans ta peau, jour après jour, caresse après caresse. Laisse-moi te dire que tu es à moi. Laisse-moi te montrer que tout ça n'est que pure folie_.

Grognements animaliers qui sortent de la gorge de John. Bruits de succions entre leurs bassins. Chaleur suffocante. Le blond serre l'autre contre lui, sa bouche arrivant naturellement dans son cou, pas plus haut.

« Je t'aime, Sherlock…Je t'aime… »

Litanie murmurée par pudeur. Le plaisir monte d'un cran. Sherlock ouvre les jambes sèchement, et poussa un ultime cri de plaisir en offrant son épaule. L'autre y plante les dents avec une habitude délicieuse, s'extériorisant, tenant fermement le corps exténué pour lui faire part de la semence brûlante qui se déverse en lui, le ravageant ultimement. Quelques mouvements de bassins brutaux. Souffles mêlés. John se recule, s'effondre sur le brun, ignorant la sensation peu agréable de leurs corps souillés l'un sur l'autre et ferme ses paupières.

Sherlock passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, les décolle tendrement, bouge doucement ses membres alanguis pour les refermer sur ceux de son mari.

_Laisse-moi t'aimer._

Les deux hommes ne sont pas pressés de se laver, au contraire, la chaleur de l'amour les habite encore, et ils se câlinent en silence, tendrement, lovés l'un contre l'autre. John passe sa langue sur la morsure rouge. Sherlock caresse du bout du doigt un imposant suçon dans le cou du médecin. Puis, un murmure rauque, profondément indécent :

« La journée ne fait que commencer, John Henry Watson-Holmes. »

"..."

« Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

-J'ai envoyé deux messages à Sherlock, mais il n'a pas répondu. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. »

Donnovan haussa les épaules, lâcha que ce taré devait être en train de tripoter un quelconque cadavre, et elle sursauta quand son supérieur poussa un cri de scandale.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est Adler ? »

Carmin, Lestrade lui montra son téléphone.

_Je suis en nuit de noces, et compte m'envoyer en l'air le reste de la journée. Merci de ne plus m'importuner avec vos messages stupides_.

La jeune femme resta stupéfaite, ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils, et au final haussa les épaules en quittant le bureau de Lestrade. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Elle réalisa que, quelque part, elle était heureuse pour cet homme borné, stupide, sociopathe, cynique qui n'arrêtait pas de lui chercher des noises. En fait, non, elle était plutôt heureuse pour le docteur Watson. Voila. Tout à fait.

"..."

« Mummy, ils sont mariés, c'est officiels.

-Ah bon ? Ils ont fait ça ou ?

-Oui, sur Marylebone Road.

-C'est tout près de Baker Street, ça…

-En effet, mais Sherlock est passé chez Van Cleef & Arpels avant d'y aller.

-Oh. L'_Opéra_ ?

-Inévitablement. »

La vieille dame eut un doux sourire concernant les goûts raffinés de son fils, et soudain sursauta sur sa chaise :

« Mais, il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie à l'Eglise ! »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Non seulement la famille Holmes n'avait jamais eu la moindre croyance, mais, de plus, le mariage homosexuel restait interdit à une quelconque consécration chrétienne ou autre. L'homme du MI6 réalisait parfois que sa mère penchait dans des lubies propres à son âge, un âge qu'il refusait d'admettre.

« Oh, mais mon chéri, j'ai des contacts là-dedans, murmura t-elle comme en réponse à ses pensées, Il faut préparer des invitations, prévenir les parents de John, leurs amis, tout cela…

-Mummy, l'idée me semble quelque peu risquée, si je puis me permettre. »

La vieille dame fit un geste impatient de la main. Mycroft soupira. Puis sourit. Il avait tout de même hâte de voir la tête de son frère.

"..."

Irène lécha le bord de l'enveloppe, la ferma, sifflotant, puis la posta. C'était un courrier recommandé, cela devrait arriver le lendemain, avec de la chance. Si la lettre avait du retard, la personne mourrait. Tout n'était qu'une question de hasard. Hasard. Irène eut un sourire mutin. Elle se demandait si Sherlock Holmes réussirait à comprendre son jeu.

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, bien...Quelques petites précisions :<p>

**UN** : la fille, dans le métro, c'était, je dois l'avouer, moi. Ouais, dans mon narcissisme insuportable, je me suis représentée :D ( okay, c'était assez flou mais peu importe) , et n'oubliez pas : l'homophobie, C'EST LE MAL !

**DEUX** : Voici un lien avec la bague ( je ne l'ai pas inventé, non, non, c'est une vraie, et je crois que je veux me marier juste pour l'avoir, cette foutue bague. Sur le site, il suffit de cliquer sur "acceder a la collection" en bas a droite, et ensuite chercher Opéra - soit l'avant derniere) : UNE MERVEILLE : #/bridal/

**TROIS** : Alors, ce lemon , bien?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_Merci pour ces commentaires :) ! Je répondrais plus personnellement à ceux que je récevrais concernant le chapitre deux ;)_

LET'S ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>« Hors de ma vue…Animal… »<p>

Cinq fois. Ils avaient fait l'amour CINQ fois ! Le nombre paraissait étrangement minuscule dans l'esprit du blond, mais son raisonnement de médecin reprit le dessus, et il se sentit flatté. Cinq fois, pour un homme de quarante balais, c'était un score excellent. Et sans petite pilule bleue, s'il vous plaît. Mais là, alors que Sherlock, cet être insatiable, insinuait ses bras autour de son cou en lui mordillant l'oreille, il sentit ses muscles hurler, et son membre refuser catégoriquement de fournir un autre semblant d'effort.

« …Je suis épuisé, Sherlock. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Ton sous-entendu est grivois. Enfin, je saurais me contenter d'embrasser l'intégralité de ta peau… »

Le blond poussa un grognement, l'emprisonna contre lui, scellant leurs lèvres. Vrombissement électronique sur la commode.

« Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

-Sherlock… »

L'ancien soldat se force à tendre le bras, attrape le portable avec maladresse, et un violent soupire gonfle son abdomen. Le sociopathe enroule ses jambes autour de celles de son amant, et lui prend l'objet des mains, fait défiler les différents messages. Il sent John caler sa tête dans son cou.

« Sherlock, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me lever…

-Je te signale que je suis certainement le plus à plaindre de nous deux. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu peux rester dormir. »

Second soupire. John regard son mari se lever avec grâce, s'étirer comme un fauve repus, pour ensuite, par des gestes lents, aller se saisir de vêtements propres. Si le brun détestait être fixé de la sorte, il n'en fit aucun commentaire, presque souriant. Puis, alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, il marmonna qu'il devrait aller faire un saut du côté de Kensington, pour dire sa façon de penser à cette mère qui fourrait son nez partout, mais le médecin secoua tendrement la tête :

« Pour ce qui est de l'église, je t'avouerais être sceptique, car à part te voir en robe de mariée, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, il n'y a que ma mère de catholique. Par contre, un repas combinant nos familles…J'aimerais. Au moins une fois. »

John repoussa les draps, grimaça en sentant une douleur dans ses cuisses et son dos, puis disparu dans la salle de bain. Sherlock, les deux yeux grands ouverts, contemplait la porte close.

_Robe de mariée ?_

_"..."_

John avait fini par comprendre pourquoi la neige avait arrêté de tomber : la température était trop froide pour cela. Engoncé dans un énorme pull, sous une écharpe en maille, il frictionnait ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, le nez rougit. Il était écœuré de voir que Sherlock n'avait pas daigné souffrir du froid, gardant sa dégaine habituelle.

« Adler a envoyé un message codé ?

-En quelque sorte. Un mélange de lettres et de nombres. Vu la longueur et les espaces, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un texte.

-Un texte ?

-Cesse de répéter tout ce que je dis. Oui, un texte contenant l'adresse de la victime, de façon peu claire. Adler se permet de tuer les gens chez eux. C'est scandaleux.

-En effet.

-Quel manque d'originalité. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il oubliait parfois le cynisme de son amant concernant les enquêtes. Et les victimes. Sherlock saisit son regard, lui caressa discrètement le pouce en murmurant qu'il veillerait à éviter un nombre conséquent de morts. Il se souvenait très bien de la réaction du médecin suite au suicide du travestit. Il ne voulait plus revoir ces yeux tristes, vides de sens, qu'il avait traîné pendant plusieurs semaines.

"..."

« Pas de commentaire. Venons-en à la lettre »

Lestrade ravala ses remarques concernant le fait que Sherlock se frottait le coccyx de façon fort visible, que John possèdait plusieurs suçons de belles tailles dans le cou et que des traces de griffures étaient présentes sur leurs poignets respectifs. Peu importait. L'inspecteur présenta le document, murmurant qu'ils l'avaient reçu deux heures auparavant. Le brun sortit immédiatement sa petite loupe.

« … Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? »

John ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pencha la tête sur le côté, lâcha une insulte, et au final alla s'adosser contre le mur en soupirant.

16-5-20-5-18/16-5-20-5-18/16-21-13-16-11-9-14/5-1-20-5-18

8-1-4/1/23-9-6-5/1-14-4/3-15-21-12-4-14'20/11-5-5-16/8-5-18

8-5/16-21-20/8-5-18/9-14/1/16-21-13-16-11-9-14/19-8-5-12-12

1-14-4/20-8-5-18-5/8-5/11-5-16-20/8-5-18/22-5-18-25/23-5-12-12

Impossible, pour le commun des mortels, de deviner de quoi il était question dans cette suite de nombre quasi ininterrompue. Il finit par froncer les sourcils :

« Sherlock, tu m'avais parlé d'un mélange de nombre et de lettres. Ou sont les lettres ?

-C'est cette activité sexuelle intensive qui te rend si lent ? Réfléchis. Regarde ces nombres. Et comprends. »

Le médecin eut le bon gout de rougir, se concentra, mais au final secoua tragiquement la tête, tout comme Lestrade. Le sociopathe leur jeta un regard de pur dédain :

« C'est terriblement enfantin. Il suffit de remplacer chaque nombre par la lettre de l'alphabet qui lui correspond. Je crois qu'Adler me prend pour un _débutant_. »

Le mot était craché avec haine. Au moins Moriarty lui offrait des puzzles de qualité, lui.

Sherlock, bougonnant, se saisit d'un crayon de papier et se mit à entreprendre la traduction, inscrivant les lettres à même le bureau de l'inspecteur qui le regardait faire sans pourtant l'arrêter. John, les yeux dans le vague, attendait patiemment. Il n'avait pas encore osé avouer à Sherlock qu'on lui avait proposé le poste de Sarah il y a quelques jours, chose qui l'avait, au demeurant, fort surprit, sachant qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à vagabonder, mais voilà, les faits étaient là, et le blond avait envie d'accepter. Mais responsabilités oblige, il serait contraint de passer plus de temps au bureau. Donc, moins d'affaires criminelles partagées. Il hésitait beaucoup.

« Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater… »

John tourna violemment la tête, faisant craquer involontairement son cou alors que la phrase ramenait à la surface une multitude de souvenir, comme la célèbre madeleine de Proust. Il ne put s'empêcher de couper son amant pour reprendre la traduction :

« _Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater,  
>Had a wife and couldn't keep her;<br>He put her in a pumpkin shell  
>&amp; there he kept her very well. <em>»

Ce qui aurait pu se traduire par " Peter, Peter, le mangeur de citrouilles, avait une femme qu'il ne pouvait garder, il la mit dans une citrouille, et ainsi pu très bien la conserver. »

Sherlock nota la fin de la traduction, observa chaque mot, puis se leva en beuglant que ces phrases n'avaient pas le moindre sens.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Une comptine, Sherlock.

-Une quoi ? »

Le blond renonça à lui expliquer de quoi il retournait, laissant le soin à l'inspecteur de gérer ce genre de petits détails alors que la mélodie lui trottait dans la tête. Le brun tapait déjà les premiers mots dans son téléphone quand une tête familière fit son apparition :

« Inspecteur, une femme est là, et demande à voir le docteur. »

Sherlock leva la tête, fronça les sourcils, refusa de commenter, se replongea dans ses investigations. Donovan brisa le suspense, annonçant qu'il s'agissait apparemment d'une personne de sa famille, et le blond sentit ses membres se raidir. Une femme ? De sa famille ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que d' Harriet, et celle-ci n'avait pas prévenu de sa visite. Il devait y avoir un souci. John s'avança vers la porte, mais s'arrêta en court de route.

« John ! »

Harriet Watson ne tenait pas de son frère que sa couleur de cheveux. Il y avait une étrange ressemblance dans leur coupe, leur façon de se tenir, de sourire. Mais l'alcool, ce terrible vice, avait déjà opéré chez la jeune femme, qui n'avait que du charme là où elle aurait dû posséder de la beauté. Heureusement, Harriet ne portait pas de pull, au contraire, vêtue simplement mais élégamment d'un jean, un chemisier et un trench, elle se mettait délicatement en valeur sans pourtant s'en rendre compte. Soudainement, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et ses doigts se crispèrent dans l'épaisse laine que portait son frère. :

« Clara…Elle…Elle m'a dit…Oh, si tu savais… »

John prends ses mains dans les siennes, les pose contre sa bouche, les embrasse, lui murmure de se calmer, que ce n'est pas le moment. La blondinette hoquète, acquiesce, et soudain son regard brille, s'éclaire, alors que ses lèvres s'ouvrent.

« John. C'est une _alliance _? »

Silence de plomb. Sherlock, dans son coin, annonce à la cantonade que l'auteur est Jessie Wilcox Smith, une Américaine qui était venue vivre à Londres durant deux années de sa vie. John, les joues rouges, tente en vain de trouver une explication plausible. Son cœur bat trop vite. Mentir ? Ne pas mentir ? Devait-il encore une fois se cacher, affronter plus tard ? Son esprit de soldat refusait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de déballer sa vie devant les agents de police présents dans la pièce.

« Ecoute, Harry, nous en parlerons ce soir, d'accord ? Je dois y aller, je…

-Merde alors, tu as épousé cette Sarah Bright ? »

Bruit mat. Sherlock avait volontairement fait tomber un livre, son regard acier braqué sur la demoiselle qui l'observait, étonnée. Le brun sourit, puis se gratta négligemment la joue, présentant sa main gauche à sa vue. Le médecin déglutit fortement. Sa sœur tiqua :

« Tu…Te fous de moi, John, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que…Toi et…Ton _colocataire_… ? »

John bafouilla une réponse approximative, et changea vivement de sujet en lui demandant comment elle est arrivée jusqu'ici. La blonde, sans cesser de regarder le sociopathe, marmonna qu'elle était d'abord passé à l'appartement, et que Mrs Hudson l'avait aiguillé sur le commissariat de police.

« John…Maman va péter un câble, si tu lui dis. Déjà, je ne sais pas ce que va dire papa…Tu te souviens les problèmes que j'ai eu, moi ? »

Ah oui, la sœur lesbienne. Et alcoolique. Sherlock se souvenait. Une sœur qui aimait tendrement son frère, qui avait souffert de son départ à la guerre, une sœur qui aurait aimé un soutient lors de son coming-out, un soutient qui n'était pas venu, et qu'elle avait pardonné. Une sœur protectrice, méfiante. Qui ressemblait beaucoup à son aîné.

« Et vous, d'abord, ça ne vous gêne pas d'être inconnu de la famille ? »

Attaque directe. John tendit la main pour calmer le jeu, mais le mal était fait. Provocation. Sherlock, posant sèchement son portable sur la table, s'approcha de quelques pas saccadés, la dévisagea de haut en bas, ses mains jointes sous son menton. Lestrade et Donovan se tendirent simultanément. Ça sentait la catastrophe. Le détective lâcha de sa voix grave qu'il la connaissait bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait, qu'elle était malade, très malade, et que son ménage n'était plus qu'une plaie béante à laquelle elle s'accrochait désespérément tout en plongeant dans l'alcool, essayant de s'en sortir en faisant culpabiliser son frère. Il savait aussi que leur génitrice était une femme catholique, qui devait aller souvent à l'Eglise, et désapprouver son choix sexuel, que leur père, souvent caché derrière sa femme, avait placé des espoirs dans ses enfants qui ne se réaliseraient pas. Concernant la carrière de John, déjà, l'aspect militaire de la chose avait finit par s'éteindre, laissant place à…

« Fermez-la. »

Harriet avait fermé ses poings, et ses jointures étaient blanches de rage. John se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il avait fait fort. Très fort. Mais si c'était faux, encore, le médecin n'aurait pas hésité à défendre sa sœur, de tout son cœur, mais là, que dire, que dire…

« John m'avait bien dit que vous étiez du genre à déballer la vie des gens, comme ça, surtout les dossiers. Vous êtes un enfoiré scientifique.

-John avait omit de préciser que vous étiez vulgaire. »

Donovan attendait avec espoir qu'Harriet lève sa main pour l'appliquer sur le menton du brun, mais, à sa grande déception, elle éclata d'un énorme rire non dénué de grâce. John se passait une main sur les yeux, soulagé.

« Et bah, ça fait du bien, des gens qui n'ont pas la langue dans leur poche ! »

Puis, se tournant vers John, subitement heureuse :

« Maman va le détester, c'est sur. »

Sherlock toussota, marmonne qu'il est temps d'y aller. Devançant son amant, il lui indiqua qu'il pouvait se charger seul de la suite, et quitta le bureau, sans un baiser, sans un mot de plus. L'autre prit sa sœur par le poignet et l'entraîna dans le café le plus proche.

"..."

Sherlock lisait la comptine. _Comptine_. Encore un mot assez laid, quand on y regardait bien. Le brun appuyait sa joue contre la vitre de la voiture qui le conduisait à l'ancienne maison de l'auteure Américaine, à présent habitée part une jeune femme seule. Il réfléchissait. Encore. Toujours. Il revoyait l'incertitude de John vis-à-vis de sa sœur, puis cette douleur, cette infime douleur à l'appellation de Sarah. Sarah. Partie et toujours là, avec ce foutu poste qui se faisait libre. Oui, Sherlock avait fouillé le téléphone de son amant, et avait découvert l'offre. Il savait. Et il savait, depuis trois petits jours, que le blond n'osait pas lui en parler.

« Sherlock, nous devons nous attendre à trouver quelque chose de spécial ?

-La victime. Menacée. Que du classique. Adler est une femme classique, comme la plupart des femmes. »

Embardée brusque de la voiture pour souligner le mécontentement de Donovan. Il ferma ses paupières. Harriet Watson semblait l'avoir accepté. Déjà, sans délai, sans concession. Elle était simple, comme son frère.

_Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater_…

"..."

« Dis-moi comment c'est arrivé, au moins.

-…Après l'explosion de la bombe, j'ai réalisé que…Je tenais à lui.

-Au point de le sauter ? T'as un sens de l'affection étrange, John… »

Le médecin roula des yeux devant ce langage approximatif, se commanda un café. Il dévia le regard quand la blonde demanda une bière. Stupide addiction. Stupide, stupide, stupide addiction qui la poursuivait depuis l'adolescence, et qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air, obligeant la jeune femme à quitter ses emplois, à subir une déchirure sentimentale dont elle peinait à se remettre. Harriet loucha sur son frère :

« Et tu acceptes bien ton nouveau statut ? »

_Sale tantouse sale tantouse sale tantouse sale tantouse sale tantouse sale tantouse sale tantouse sale tantouse sale tantouse sale tantouse._

« Oui.

-Menteur. »

Harry lisait dans son frère avec une facilité déconcertante. Apr-s tout, elle aussi était déja passé par là.

Le serveur pose les commandes. Dehors, un froid glacial se lève, faisant frissonner les arbres et les passants. Harriet murmura qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser leur mère dans l'ignorance, au moins pendant un an ou deux, histoire qu'il puisse s'habituer en douceur à sa vie avant d'affronter la génitrice.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Quand elle me criait dessus, quand elle disait que je _péchais_ ? Que c'était mal ? Quand je pleurais ? »

John se souvenait. Il se souvenait qu'il fermait sa porte, mettait la musique plus fort, et, longtemps après le passage de sa mère allait rejoindre sa sœur dans sa chambre pour la réconforter. Ensuite, il était parti faire la guerre, fuyant le désordre de sa famille. Fuyant la religion, une mère trop présente, et un père trop peu présent.

« Oui. Je me souviens. »

"..."

« Restez là. Vous seriez capable de m'empêcher de faire mon métier.

-Vous n'avez même pas de métier, sale taré ! »

Sherlock secoua son pistolet sous le nez de la métisse qui bondit en arrière, et il sauta les marches de pierres pour ensuite fracturer la porte d'un coup de feu. Silence. Silence qui ne fait pas peur au brun. Celui-ci bondit contre le mur, fait signe à Lestrade de le suivre, monte à l'étage, son ouïe le guidant mieux que ses autres sens.

« Oh mon… »

Un incroyable fouillis règle dans la pièce. Au centre, la scène semble habituelle, une jeune femme est attachée à une chaise, bâillonnée, visiblement endormie, mais c'est l'imposante bombe, qui ronronne comme un moteur, entre ses pieds, qui force l'admiration. Tout autour d'elle, des objets, des caisses, des livres, des vêtements s'entassent, empêchant une libre circulation dans la petite pièce. Lestrade avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche.

« Sherlock, il-

-Taisez-vous. »

Sherlock semble agacé. Voire énervé. Et, entre ses dents, il lâche qu'Adler est décidemment une belle imbécile si elle pense être capable de le piéger si facilement. Lestrade jette des regards affolés autour de lui, revenant toujours vers la bombe. Aucun décompte. Rien. Pas d'indice.

« Arrêtez de penser. J'ai déjà la solution.

-Ah bon ?

-_Peter, Peter pumpkin eater_. »

L'inspecteur ne comprend pas. Evidemment. Sherlock lève le bras, scanne la pièce de son regard bleuté, et un sourire vient déformer ses lèvres. Puis, il clos un œil, vise, et tire. La petite figurine orangée, en forme de citrouille, posée entre un livre et une lampe cassée, explose. Plus un son. Plus de lumière dans la bombe. Soupire de soulagement chez Lestrade.

« Sincèrement, je suis déçu. »

Sherlock range son arme dans sa poche en haussant les épaules. Adler n'est qu'une marionnette bouffonnante qui se croyait au niveau de Moriarty. Voila tout. Il s'éloigne, laissant le soin à l'autre homme de régler les détails, comme détacher la victime, quand une poigne de fer lui broie le poignet. Il se retourne, agacé, et son regard tombe sur la chaise. Ou plutôt, la bombe. La bombe qui recommence son ronronnement, doucement, tout doucement, mais bien plus fort aussi. La lumière brille dans les méandres du métal.

« Vous ne l'avez pas désactivé, Sherlock, vous l'avez _accéléré_ ! »

Le sociopathe sent le danger. Ses yeux balaient furieusement le désordre ambiant, et les objets lui apparaissent, par touches de couleur, au milieu des autres. Des citrouilles. Partout. Camouflées ou non, en bois, en peluche, en terre cuite, en porcelaine, en plastique, souriante, avec un personnage à l'intérieur, accompagnées de fleurs. Cachées, présentées, devant, derrière, mais là , bien là. Sherlock se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté de tous ces symboles, et recula soudainement. La bombe clignotait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Repoussant lestrade de la main contenant le pistolet, il colla son portable contre son oreille.

_Réponds, John. Réponds, alors que tu aurais du être là, avec moi._

"..."

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous cherchez toujours à me projeter dans l'avenir. Je suis heureux avec lui, là, maintenant. Est-ce si dur à comprendre ?

-John, tu as quarante ans. Tu as envie de stabilité.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi j'ai envie… »

Harry murmura qu'il avait surement raison, après tout, et puis qui était-elle pour juger ses relations amoureuses quand les siennes sombraient tout à fait ? Le blond lui caressa doucement la main, écartant le verre de bière.

« Je suis contente que tu sois avec lui. Même s'il risque ta vie. Au moins, tu es un passionné.

-Passionné ?

-John, tu as quatre suçons dans le cou. Ce sont les fruits de la passion. »

Le médecin rougit, voulu répliquer, fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

_Now I've got things to do ; and I've said before that I know you have too ; when I'm not there ; in spirit I'll be there…_

Harry souriait en entendant la musique. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils quand son frère se leva, l'air paniqué.

« Quoi ? Une bombe ? Une ERREUR ?

-_John, calme-toi. Dis-moi juste comment était représenté, dans tes souvenirs, cette fichue comptine_. »

Sherlock reste calme, au téléphone. Le blond beugle que c'est loin, tout ça qu'il ne se souvient plus, et son mari lui murmure de se concentrer, qu'il peut le faire, qu'il a besoin de cette représentation. L'une de ces citrouilles est là bonne. Mais encore faut-il la trouver. John ferma les yeux, souffla bruyamment. Il cherchait. Cherchait. Il se revoyait petit, devant son père, installé sur le tapis, ses grands yeux écarquillés de joie. Il adorait ces petits _tongue twister _, et son père les lisait toujours à la perfection. Froncement de sourcils. Le père tenait un livre verdâtre. Avec…En couverture…Une énorme citrouille grimaçante…Mais ce n'était pas tout. John crie au téléphone :

« Une femme en noir ! Il y avait une femme en noir dedans qui sortait à demi, elle tricotait, avec un air espiègle ! Sherlock ! Sherlock ! Sherlock ? »

Silence au bout du fil.

Un coup de feu.

Léger cri de Lestrade.

Soupire.

« _Merci, John. Je rentre de suite_. »

* * *

><p>Review :)? J'espère que le personnage d'Harry vous est sympathique, il sera présent plusieurs fois.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Déja, pour Clina, la chanson est Shake the Disease, de Depeche Mode, que l'on retrouve souvent dans mes fictions :D

Ce chapitre est peu plus long que les autres et je m'en excuse, je n'arrivais pas à le couper!

ENJOY

* * *

><p>« Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger ! »<p>

Le lendemain de l'affaire, John continuait à accuser son amant sur son manque de prudence.

Sherlock se versa un verre de lait, sans réaction face à la colère de son amant. Le blond ne se contrôlait plus :

« Une _figurine_, Sherlock ! Une _figurine_ ! Ta vie tenait à une _figurine_ ! Tu aurais pu tirer sur la mauvaise, de tromper dans la description, que sais-je encore ! »

Sherlock se retint de dire qu'il ne se trompait jamais, porta le verre à ses lèvres, siffla que s'il n'était pas content, il aurait du être à ses côtés, sur les lieux, son arme au poing, et bu une longue goulée du liquide blanchâtre. L'autre secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais du abandonner ma sœur pour venir ?

-Non. Non, tout de même pas, je sais que tu tiens à cette femme, et c'est également pourquoi je suis ravi de lui plaire alors que…Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

John posa ses avant-bras sur la table, sourire aux lèvres, sentant son agacement disparaître comme des volutes de fumée de cigarette. Il lui murmura avec tendresse qu'il avait une moustache de lait, et l'embrassa pour la faire disparaître. Sherlock se leva, allant se coller à lui avec habitude tout en fourrant ses mains sous le gros pull, et son amant eut de nouveau une envie de câlins. Il allait l'énoncer à haute voix, quand Sherlock se recula brusquement, les traits durcis, le regard un tantinet fuyant :

« J'ai fouillé dans ton téléphone, lâcha t-il à voix basse, je sais que le poste de l'autre punaise est libre. »

John se statufie, hésite. Il devrait s'énerver, encore, mais est-ce une bonne solution pour faire comprendre son mécontentement ? Il mord ses lèvres, gonfle ses joues, grogne une insulte, puis sursaute quand les doigts froids de l'autre s'entrelacent avec les siens. Le sociopathe a le regard au sol, boudeur. Il a un air d'enfant triste, un enfant capricieux, un enfant qui ne sait pas comment faire.

« …J'aurais voulu que tu refuses. Que tu restes avec moi. Tout le temps. Mais…J'ai finis par comprendre que tu as aussi besoin de ton espace vital. Pour moi, cela est complètement stupide, mais si tu veux prendre ce poste, je suis d'accord et j… »

Sherlock commençait à ne plus aimer la manie de son homme qui le coupait sans arrêt. Mais sachant que c'était pour l'embrasser, il pouvait passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Le baiser se fit plus conséquent, puis le blond s'écarta d'un petit centimètre, levant la tête pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux :

« J'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour refuser l'offre. Mais savoir que tu étais avec moi, sur ce coup là, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

-Alors tu continueras à venir ?

-Oui.

-Bien. »

Une fois encore, le brun pouvait garder son petit médecin à son entière disposition. Son portable vibra, et il le dégaina alors que John disparaissait dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui était comestible dans le frigidaire sachant qu'il avait invité sa sœur pour le repas du midi. Il entendit son amant trépigner en grondant.

« Sherlock ?

-Ma mère est d'une insupportable stupidité !

-Ah bon ?

-Elle a déjà fait une réservation de l'église. De quel droit se permet-elle de… »

Soudainement rouge, le brun serrait son téléphone avec une hargne non camouflée. Sherlock détestait qu'on prenne des décisions à sa place, ce que faisaient sa mère et son frère avec un malin plaisir. Jappement. Gladstone fut brutalement éjecté du passage, et l'ancien soldat accouru pour le mettre à l'abri du violent courroux.

« Sherlock…Du calme…

-JE NE SUIS PLUS UN ENFANT ! »

Ses réactions disproportionnées semblaient contredire ses paroles. Il s'en rendit compte, piqua un fard non désiré, et fuit dans son ancienne chambre. L'autre voulu le retenir, le laissa filer, monta gravement les marches. Arrivé derrière la porte close, certainement fermée à clef, il posa son front contre le bois, soupira à fendre l'âme avant d'arborer un léger sourire :

« Sherlock, je veux bien me marier une seconde fois avec toi. »

Pas de réponse. Bruit de verres qu'on manie. John prend ça comme un encouragement, poursuit :

« Et je voudrais que tu rencontres mes parents, si tu le souhaites également. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, Harry hier après-midi, et-

-Entre. »

Sherlock taillade sauvagement un pied de vache. L'autre pose une main sur son nez pour le préserver de l'odeur épouvantable qui émane de l'expérience. Le brun, sans se retourner, d'une voix neutre, lui explique qu'il ne souhaite pas rencontrer ses parents, car il sait que cette confrontation ne se fera pas non sans problème.

« Tu as déjà des soucis avec ta famille. Je ne pense pas pouvoir les résoudre.

-Je ne te demande pas de les résoudre.

-Et puis il y a cette affaire avec Adler qui m'accapare et-

-Oh mon dieu. Sherlock Holmes est intimidé à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents. C'est ça, hein ?

-CE N'EST PAS CA ! »

Regard boudeur, vexé, du brun qui se retrancha derrière de l'acide nitrique. Sherlock n'avait pas été intimidé par Moriarty, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il été par les géniteurs de son amant ? Non, le sociopathe ne voulait simplement pas dégrader plus que nécessaire les relations familiales de John, voilà tout. Il savait que le blond aimait ses parents, contrairement à lui.

« Je ne suis pas le gendre idéal.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plait… »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, murmura que quelqu'un attendait derrière la porte. Le blond roula des yeux, et découvrit sa sœur sur le paillasson, l'air visiblement gênée, une enveloppe blanche à la main. John resta prostré quelques secondes, puis la lui arracha des mains en la faisant entrer rapidement dans l'appartement. Harry avait trouvé la lettre par terre. Pas trace de l'expéditeur, évidemment.

« Harry, je veux que tu partes durant la durée de l'enquête. Va chez les parents, et…Dis leur, pour moi. S'il te plait. Je passerais les voir bientôt avec Sherlock, alors prépare le terrain.

-Tu me vires d'ici, si je comprends bien ? Je ne mange pas avec toi ?

-Tu comprends toujours bien, tiens, sois mignonne, au lieu de passer boire une bière va donner ces papiers au cabinet, merci d'avance ! »

Le blond apposa deux baisers sonores sur les joues de sa sœur, lui indiqua qu'ils se reverraient très prochainement pour parler de ses problèmes de cœur, puis la poussa vers la sortie. Il marmonna que les assassins aimaient bien enlever les gens proches d'eux, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à ces meurtres. Sherlock enfilait avec rapidité son grand manteau foncé, les sourcils froncés.

« Sherlock ?

-Reste là, je m'en occupe. »

Alors qu'Harry descendait les marches en grommelant des insultes à l'encontre de son frère, le blond vint obstruer la sortie tout en se saisissant du nouveau message d'Adler.

_Je_ _connais tout de ton passé : Roofs of mushrooms rarely mush too much._

Le tout de la même écriture penchée et bleue nuit. John scruta les deux phrases, et demanda sèchement des explications. Sherlock, perdu dans ses pensées, lui demanda ses propres idées sur l'indice, et le médecin se gratta le menton :

« C'est un tongue twister, soit une phrase que l'on doit répéter très vite pour s'entraîner à la prononciation…

-Très bien, John, c'est une excellente information totalement inutile ici.

-Et bien dis-moi, j'attends ! » répliqua l'autre, vexé. John se demandait quel était le lien entre le tongue twister et le passé du brun. La traduction de la petite phrase n'avait pas tellement de sens, sachant que les termes étaient choisi pour leur sonorité similaire. Les toits de champignons sont rarement réduits en bouilli ? Ou bien Les toits de champignons sont rarement trop mièvres ? Quelque chose fit comprendre à l'ancien soldat que la clef du problème ne se situait pas dans l'analyse de la phrase. Sherlock nouait son écharpe en silence.

« Si tu ne devais retenir qu'un seul mot, lequel serait-ce ?

-…Champignon ?

-Mushroom, c'est exacte. Quel lien pourrais-tu faire entre ma vie et ce mot ? »

La voix de Sherlock était lasse, il parlait comme un adulte s'adressant à un enfant : avec une patience et une lenteur exagérée qui laissait filtrer de l'agacement. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. Il espérait de tromper quant à l'explication logique qui s'imposait à lui.

« Champignons hallucinogènes ?

-En effet. Je me fournissais à la source même. Loyd Park, près de Forest Road. C'est à une demi-heure d'ici en taxi. Adler fouille dans nos souvenirs. Cette fois-ci, se sera à moi de replonger en arrière.

-J'espère que tu t'en souviens encore.

-Non. Mon disque dur n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'information. Nous verrons en temps et en heure.

-Je préviens Lestrade ?

-J'ai envoyé un message. Viens. »

Sherlock était tendu, pour une raison que le blond peinait à saisit. Il le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite, abandonnant la lettre à même le sol.

"..."

« Mummy ? »

La vieille dame sirotait un thé en face d'une fenêtre, ses yeux clairs fixant un point du paysage sans réellement le voir.

« Oui, Mycroft ?

-Je crains que Sherlock ne tombe dans une extravagance hors de portée.

-Comment cela ? »

Le brun lui tendit son téléphone, et la vieille dame éclata d'un rire saccadé qui ne plu pas à l'agent du MI6. La génitrice murmura qu'en effet, la demande n'était pas singulière, mais qu'il s'agissait de son mariage, alors pourquoi pas ? Mycroft tenta de la raisonner :

« Il y a surement un malentendu, je doute que le docteur Watson soit un homme à apprécier ce genre de frasques alors qu-

-Ce que tu es vieux jeu ! Passe donc a The Couture Gallery, c'est a Campden Street.

-A Kensington?

-Evidemment, j'ai pris soin d'habiter dans un quartier regroupant les boutiques les plus luxueuses, mon petit. »

Mycroft lâcha un profond soupire, se retint de contester la demande, puis fit signe à Anthéa de le suivre.

"..."

« Combien de drogues différentes as-tu testé, exactement ?

-Tu ne veux pas réellement le savoir, John, crois-moi. Dis-toi simplement que j'avais l'argent, le temps, et les contacts nécessaires pour me procurer tout ce dont je désirais. »

Sherlock savait ce qui allait arriver dans exactement dix secondes, s'il ne faisait rien. Dans dix secondes, le blond allait apercevoir cet éclat teinté de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, faire la moue, et ensuite lui demander d'une voix douce ce qui avait engendrée cette prise de stupéfiant dans sa jeunesse. Et le brun savait qu'il serait obligé de lui expliquer. Il décida donc de changer brutalement de sujet :

« Je veux bien venir voir tes parents. »

Hoquet de la part du médecin qui ne comprend, une fois de plus, rien à ces retournements de situations qui, néanmoins, lui font plaisir. L'autre saisit sa surprise :

« …Il faut bien, après tout, ils seront présent dans cette stupide église.

-Avoue que c'est cette idée de robe qui te pousse à accepter », plaisanta le blond en riant, ses doigts caressant ceux, gantés, de son amant qui ne dit rien, le fixant avec calme, avant d'arborer un léger sourire alors qu'ils passaient dans Badlis Road.

« Tu t'attends à trouver une autre victime ?

-Non. Un indice. Adler pense être en train de jouer avec nous, mais c'est moi qui la teste réellement.

-…Si tu le dis.

-Ne sois pas si sarcastique, cela te va très mal. Ne t'éloignes pas, sois sage, et tout se passera bien, tu verras . »

John voulu répliquer, mais le taxi s'arrêta en face du grand parc, et le détective sauta avec agilité au dehors.

"..."

« Excusez-moi, je viens déposer des documents de la part de John Watson, vous êtes sa supérieure ?

-En effet, mais je vous avouerais ne pas savoir de quoi il est question, je rentre tout juste de voyage ! »

Sarah eut une délicieuse moue d'excuse, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire la sœur du médecin.

« Aucun problème, je vous laisse ça, alors.

-Merci. Mais…Vous êtes Harriet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Curiosité. La blonde hoche doucement la tête, puis réalise a qui elle est en train de parler. Ainsi, Sarah est revenue. Ainsi, les deux hommes ne sont pas au courant. La jeune femme tripota le bas de son tee-shirt, et soudain, un sourire cynique alla se dessiner sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tester l'amant de son frère, n'est-ce pas ? Voila une rencontre qui allait l'y aider.

«…Et John m'a chargé de vous inviter au mariage, en passant, vous avez de quoi noter l'adresse ? »

"..."

« John. Je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance, et que tu ne t'éloignes pas d'ici. »

Le blond voulu protester, mais le regard indéfinissable de l'autre le fit se rembrunir sans rien dire. Sherlock regardait la grande étendue verte sans vraiment la voir, les traits tendus, arme au poing. Il lui murmura qu'il l'appellerait s'il avait besoin de lui, mais qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir d'accro selon ses hypothèses. Puis, il posa doucement sa bouche sur sa joue, déviant légèrement pour lui offrir un réel baiser, et fila vers la petite forêt. John le laissa partir, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, et son attention se porta sur le grand entrepôt qui lui faisait face. Portable dans la main droite, pistolet dans l'autre, il poussa la porte et se permit d'entrer.

« Peter peter pumpkin eater… »

La chansonnette restait gravée dans sa tête, et il la murmurait éternellement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le bâtiment était plongé dans un noir opaque. Au centre, une espèce de grande cuve, en forme de bocal, d'un matériau dur et froid qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout autour, des échelles pour y accéder, des caisses, des objets. Un entrepôt ordinaire, somme toute.

« Had a wife and couldn't keep her… »

John aurait donné beaucoup pour connaître la jeunesse de son amant, ses états d'esprit lorsqu'il désirait se droguer. Il aurait aimé qu'il se confie à lui sans complexe. Il aurait aimé le comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, dans ses agissements tellement dénués de logique. Ses doigts se serrèrent, et sentir l'alliance tourner autour de son doigt lui fit du bien.

_Aidez-moi !_

Une voix fluette, terrorisée, d'enfant. Dans les sept ans, pas plus. John dresse l'oreille, fourre son portable dans sa poche, relevant son arme. Quelqu'un est là, près et pourtant, la voix semble lointaine.

_S'il vous plaît !_

Un appel à l'aide. L'ancien soldat refait immédiatement surface, John se colle au mur, vérifie les entrées, et comprends.

_J'ai mal ! _

La voix grésille un peu. Normal, elle vient de l'intérieur de la cuve, incapable de sortir, réduite a un larmoiement meurtrit. Le blond hésite, puis décide de jeter un œil avant de prévenir son amant concernant la découverte de l'enfant. Il est médecin. Il doit l'aider, et le plus vite possible, ensuite ils fouilleraient avec Lestrade pour découvrir l'indice suivant. Qu'avait dit Sherlock ? Pas de victime ?

« He put her in a pumpkin shell… »

John rassura le gamin en criant pour qu'il puisse se faire entendre, puis gravit l'échelle avec une agilité des plus aléatoires, sa jambe lui rappelant de temps à autre son existence par une légère douleur. Arrivé en haut, il grimpa sur une large plateforme et s'approcha du bord, ne parvenant pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, et cria qu'il allait lui tendre un pan de sa veste pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher.

Deux mains, bien apposées sur ses omoplates, l'expédièrent en avant. John battit comiquement des bras, puis poussa un véritable hurlement en tombant en avant dans la cuve.

« …And then he kept her very well. »

La voix douce d'Adler venait de terminer la comptine avant de disparaître. Tandis que le blond reprenait ses esprits, accusant durement le choc, il entendit de nouveau les plaintes enfantines.

_Aidez-moi !_

Une voix qui grésillait toujours autant.

_S'il vous plaît !_

Une voix qui provenait du sol.

_J'ai mal !_

Une voix…Etrangement répétitive.

D'une main tremblante, John se mit à toucher le sol de la cuve, tâtonnant, et finit par se saisir d'un petit magnétophone qui datait d'un autre âge. La voix enregistrée continuait de pleurnicher, imperturbable, et, prit d'une rage soudaine, le blond envoya l'appareil se fracasser contre l'une des parois ovoïdes. Il s'était fait avoir. Il n'y avait pas de victime. Il était prit au piège.

Frrrrp.

John est déjà en train de téléphoner au détective quand ce bruit peu rassurant se fait entendre. On dirait…Un allumage. Le blond reconnaît ce foutu son, et ses cheveux se dressent peu à peu sur sa tête. Un allumage, oui. Comme quand on tourne le bouton du four. Un gémissement lui échappe alors qu'il voit une lumière orangée s'allumer sous ses pieds.

La cuve est une marmite.

« REPONDS SHERLOCK ! »

"..."

Sherlock avait mentit. Il se souvenait de tout, et parfaitement.

Le brun tanguait, essayant vainement de supprimer les dizaines d'informations inutiles qui lui bousillaient le cerveau. Ce lieu le forçait à revenir en arrière, malgré lui, et il se mordait les lèvres en réfléchissant, réfléchir bon sang, réfléchir, arrêter de se dire que rien n'a changé, qu'il se revoit, qu'il…

Qu'il se revoit, à seize ans à peine, allongé dans cette herbe qui aurait besoin d'être coupée. Il y avait bien ce type, cet homme, qui venait souvent, mais il s'en fichait. Et puis, un jour, un mardi, ensoleillé, le type lui avait montré les champignons, comment les faire sécher pour ensuite les fumer. Oui, Sherlock se revoyait, ses cheveux un peu trop longs, les paupières un peu trop lourdes, souriant sans savoir pourquoi alors que la fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« _Tu aimes ?_ »

Hocher la tête. Fumer. Se perdre dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien. Faire semblant de ne pas sentir cette main qui se faufile contre sa peau. Faire semblant de ne pas avoir peur de cet homme qui le prend contre lui.

« _Tu aimes ?_ »

Sherlock n'aimait pas. Il voulait crier, se débattre, remettre ses vêtements, mais il n'était plus lucide. Il était faible. Et puis, la lumière crue de l'hôpital. Il s'était réveillé dans un lit blanc, encore un. Mycroft, à ses côtés, les yeux rouges. Le jeune homme avait les lèvres pâteuses. Il pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis, la voix de son frère :

« Plus jamais ça. Ne…Ne fais plus jamais ça. Je… »

Incapable de parler correctement. Incapable d'énoncer de qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant son cadet dénudé, violé, évanoui dans l'herbe. Incapable d'exprimer sa peur, sa détresse, tout ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui détruisait le cœur. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec son frère. Il ne supportait pas le fait de l'avoir fait souffrir si intensément, si égoïstement, sans jamais être capable de s'excuser. Mycroft avait murmuré qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à personne, et l'avait supplié de ne plus toucher aux champignons. Le brun avait touché sa main, et avait juré.

« …Mycroft… »

Sherlock chancela encore un peu, se retint à un arbre, une main sur ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu douleur plus ardente dans le regard de son frère. Un frère qui n'avait pas pu sauver sa virginité, sa santé. Un frère qui avait toujours pensé ne pas être à la hauteur.

Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que les souvenirs l'avaient assaillis, et le brun n'avait pas sentit son téléphone vibrer avec insistance dans sa poche. Alors qu'une larme, une unique larme roulait sur sa joue, John enlevait ses vêtements un à un pour les mettre sous ses pieds, sur le sol qui devenait brûlant. John cuisait doucement en hurlant dans l'entrepôt.

Décidemment, ce lieu bougeait trop de choses en lui. Mais des choses révolues. D'un index posé, Sherlock effaça la larme, respira profondément, et scanna la scène. Ensuite, son portable fit de nouveau parler de lui, et il s'en saisit avec dextérité :

« Oui ? »

Le sociopathe du écarter l'appareil en grimaçant sous les cris de l'autre, ouvrit des yeux effarés, et se mit à courir en sens inverse. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas le laisser cinq minutes.

"..."

« Je t'avais dit d'être sage. »

John, allongé sur le chemin, devant l'entrepôt, en caleçon, était entièrement rouge et ne semblait plus souffrir du froid. D'un coup il se remit sur ses pieds, saisit le col du sociopathe et se mit à le secouer brutalement en lui hurlant qu'il aurait du répondre au premier coup de téléphone.

« POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS REPONDU BON SANG ?

-Je suis tombé devant le lieu qui m'a vu perdre m'a virginité lors d'un viol. J'ai perdu un instant tout sens de la réalité, et c'est inexcusable. Pardonne-moi. »

John poussa un cri rauque en reculant, sautilla sur place suite à une douleur dans ses plantes de pieds, puis ses doigts allèrent se poser avec douceur sur les joues de son amant alors que la révélation le heurtait de plein fouet. Il secoua la tête, incapable de dire un mot, et Sherlock devança les questions :

« C'est arrivé quand j'étais jeune, et drogué. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car j'en avais honte. Cela fait parti de mon expérience passée, cela ne m'affecte donc plus aujourd'hui car je suis avec toi.

-Est-ce que Mycroft a retrouvé ce fils de pute ? »

Sherlock sourit. Oui, l'agent l'avait retrouvé, et avait vengé son petit frère avec une application des plus personnelles. Les bras du détective se nouèrent autour du cou du blond, et il posa son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi plusieurs minutes, le médecin dénudé, la peau douloureuse, et son amant encore secoué de bribes de souvenirs qui s'estompaient rapidement. John lui caresse les cheveux. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce que Sherlock avait entendu lorsqu'il lui avait avoué perdre sa virginité « dans les bras d'un homme plus mûr » ? Le médecin respira son odeur avec ivresse, le serrant plus que de raison. Irène Adler savait beaucoup de choses, et n'aimait pas, elle non plus, être prise pour une débutante.

« Adler l'avait prévu, quoi que tu dises. Elle n'est pas faible.

-…Tout de même, être abusé par un enregistrement… ?

-Tais-toi. »

Ils s'embrassent et le blond remit ses vêtements, chamboulé par cette terrible révélation concernant le sociopathe. Ainsi, sa virginité s'était envolée d'une façon aussi terrible. John était révolté, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour changer le passé. Il aurait aimé avoir, comme dans ces séries stupides, une montre pour voyager dans le temps, et mettre une bonne droite au violeur.

« John. Ne te torture pas. Je suis marié, maintenant, et j'ai plusieurs sports de combat à mon actif.

-…Tu me caches encore beaucoup d'autres choses ?

-Non. Sincèrement, répliqua le brun devant l'air suspicieux de son amant, et puis…Il faudra que tu me parles, toi aussi. J'avais crus comprendre que tu avais voulu aller à la guerre. Que c'était ton choix. Mais …C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? »

John ne répondit pas, ajustant sa veste. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça. Sherlock allait, selon son insupportable habitude, insister, mais Lestrade arriva vers eux en courant, suivit de près par trois agents.

« Docteur, c'est moi ou vous êtes cuit vapeur ? »

John trouva l'expression si bien trouvée qu'il éclata d'un rire légèrement hystérique, et marmonna qu'il avait en effet failli finir comme un ravioli chinois. L'inspecteur tendit au brun une troisième enveloppe blanche, découverte dans le jardin même. Sherlock, sans avoir besoin de le demander, savait que l'indice avait du se situer à l'endroit même où son corps innocent avait subi cette ignoble souillure. Il se promit d'avouer un jour au blond qu'après son viol, il n'avait plus fait l'amour pendant de nombreuses années. En fait, il n'avait plus refait l'amour jusqu'à cet après-midi, à Baker Street, lorsqu'il avait initié le médecin aux jeux du sexe.

Un sourire étendit ses fines lèvres. Il savait que John pensait dur comme fer qu'il avait vu défiler de nombreux amants dans sa vie, et que c'était cette expérience qui l'avait rendu si…Décomplexé. Il se trompait bien.

« Sherlock ?

-Hm ?

-Je…Dois te dire quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'enquête et qui ne va pas te faire plaisir.

-C'est en rapport avec mon frère ?

-Sarah. Elle…Elle vient de revenir et…Elle veut venir au mariage. »

Donovan recula. Elle avait toujours peur, sans se l'avouer, de l'étincelle de rage qui naissait dans les prunelles bleutés du sociopathe à l'entente de ce prénom. Il cracha entre ses dents qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, et se désintéressa dans l'instant de la question. Le blond roula des yeux en soupirant, puis jeta un œil au nouvel indice.

« L'écriture est encore fraiche, signala Sherlock à voix basse, on aurait pu avoir Adler si John n'avait pas voulu jouer aux héros. »

_Tu m'as pris Jim, je devrais te prendre John, mais c'est à toi que j'en veux._

Ce n'était pas un indice à proprement parler. C'était une menace, en l'air, qui les obligeait à rester sur leurs gardes. Ils n'aimaient pas ça, être dépendant d'Adler, de ses agissements, de sa volonté. A sa disposition.

« Bien. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Rentrons. »

* * *

><p>Alors déja pas taper l'auteure pour le retour de Sarah :D !<p>

J'ai éclairci un point - pas tres joyeux je vous l'accorde- sur la jeunesse de Sherlock, et se sera au tour de John dans le prochain chapitre avec une semi rencontre familiale! ( je n'en dis pas plus)

POUR LES TROP CURIEUX, vous pouvez aller voir ce qu'est The Couture Gallery, mais ça va réveler pas mal de choses ;)

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! Les cours reprennent, mais je vais essayer de vous écrire la suite pour bientôt :)

**let's read it **

* * *

><p>Le repas du soir se passa dans un silence relatif. Sherlock se remémorait la totalité des récents évènements pour modifier le statut d'Adler et John ressassait l'affreuse révélation qui s'encrait en lui comme à la force d'un canif. Il devait dire quelque chose, mais tous les mots du monde lui semblaient inutiles, fades, stupides face à une telle atrocité. Le brun, qui ne mangeait pas, l'observant franchement, tendit le bras pour caresser ses doigts et lui ordonna sèchement de passer à autre chose.<p>

« C'est du passé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le commun des mortels regarde toujours en arrière !

-Sherlock…Ta première fois…

-Et alors ? Ma seconde fois l'a totalement compensé. Crois-moi.

-Ta seconde fois ? »

Curiosité presque malsaine tenté d'un éclat de jalousie chez l'ancien soldat qui se révélait un tantinet possessif. Sherlock hésita à profiter de la situation, sourit intérieurement face à la stupidité de son questionnement, et au final poussa un soupire exagérément mélancolique.

« Oui, un homme fort mais doux, qui juste avec ses doigts pouvait-

-Merci, mais je suis en train de manger, je me passerais des détails. »

Grognement de la part du blond qui touilla ses pâtes sans envie. Ricanant, le sociopathe lâcha entre ses dents qu'il s'agissait de son humble personne, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors que l'autre devenaient carmin en réalisant ce que cela impliquait.

« Tu…N'as pas fais l'amour pendant plus de vingt ans ?

-Quelques flirts par-ci par là pour tromper l'ennui, mais rien de plus. Je pourrais, même en ta compagnie, me passer de sexe, mais je n'y tiens vraiment pas. »

Sourire entendu.

« Sherlock, je voudrais que tu prennes des précautions pour Adler. Elle a quand même voulu me faire cuire…

-Si tu m'avais obéis, tu…

-Sherlock ! »

L'autre hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce, et ses yeux s'éternisèrent sur la fenêtre qui tremblait sous les assauts de la pluie. Londres restait Londres. John se leva, l'entraînant derrière lui, et alla s'allonger sur le sofa en soupirant de contentement. Il commençait à comprendre la passion de son amant pour ce meuble décidemment confortable. Sherlock s'allongea sur lui sans parler, l'observant manier la télécommande avec un intérêt mitigé, ses doigts caressant avec douceur la base du cou du médecin. Une mélodie fit sursauter le blond.

_Always  
>I wanna be with you<br>And make believe with you  
>And live in harmony harmony oh love<em>

La voix, aigue, sucrée, affreuse, d'un homme décidemment peu viril, fit grimacer John alors que l'autre se saisissait de son portable:

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chanson atroce et stupide ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répliqua le brun, j'avais besoin d'une sonnerie spéciale Mycroft, et c'est la première musique gratuite que j'ai trouvé sur internet. »

**Affreux frangin** : Sherlock, j'ai une question vis-à-vis de ta demande. Es-tu sur de ne pas faire un faux pas ?

**Science infuse** : C'est John qui veut ça.

**Affreux frangin** : Vraiment ?

**Science infuse** : Il me l'a fait comprendre deux fois. Et j'ai simplement envie de lui faire plaisir.

La conversation s'arrêta là, et les yeux glacés de Sherlock essayèrent de lire les messages que John tapait vigoureusement sur son propre appareil. A l'écran de la télévision, un documentaire sur les baleines s'annonçait. Peu passionnant. Le blond murmura que s'il le désirait toujours, son père était disposé à le recevoir cet après midi même.

« Uniquement le père, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en fait ma mère…

-Refuse de me connaître. Je sais. »

Sherlock ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, au contraire, cela serait plus simple de se concentrer sur une personne dans la vaine tentative de se faire accepter par la famille Watson. Plaire. Un verbe que le brun n'avait jamais mis en pratique, après tout pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il se fichait des regards, des autres, des opinions, des goûts, se limitant à lui-même en toute circonstance, et John l'avait forcé à changer quelques unes de ses habitudes. Le brun se demanda si ce fait l'agaçait ou non, et réalisa au final qu'il n'était pas indisposé à cette idée.

« Va voir ta sœur. Elle a besoin de toi, l'alcool la ronge d'un bout à l'autre, cela se voit dans ses yeux, sa bouche et son nez. J'irais parler à ton père. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. La télécommande tomba au sol alors que les bruissements des vêtements se faisaient plus sourds. Une petite heure plus tard, ils quittaient Backer Street, le médecin stressé et inquiet, Sherlock neutre mais agacé par le manque de message de la part de l'assassin.

"..."

« Alors…C'est vous. »

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté. Physiquement parlant, le père de John ressemblait beaucoup à son fils, si l'on oubliait ce regard fuyant, ces épaules désabusées et cette moue terriblement lasse. Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel l'homme chercha ses mots, n'étant pas aidé par le mutisme analytique de Sherlock, puis tendit une main hésitante vers lui :

« Appelez-moi James, je vous en pries. »

Murmure. Sherlock pensa que les noms communs étaient décidemment très présents dans cette famille, puis serra la main chaude et rassurante. James Watson était un homme issu d'une famille de classe moyenne, il avait fait la guerre, comme son père avant lui, puis s'était lancé dans le commerce, cela se voyait à sa façon de saisir les objets, de les regarder, d'observer les gens eux-mêmes. C'était un homme sage, qui fuyait les conflits, les difficultés. Il avait accepté l'amour de son fils pour un autre homme avec fatalité, sans peine ni joie, comme l'homosexualité d'Harriet, comme le fait que sa femme soit un facteur de troubles.

« Et donc que faîtes vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis détective consultant. »

Sherlock vit immédiatement la petite lueur de plaisir s'allumer dans les yeux gris bleus de l'autre homme. James Watson aimait les métiers en rapport avec l'ordre, la milice, cet univers organisé et droit auquel il avait appartenu et qu'il considérait comme le droit chemin, le chemin de l'héroïsme, de la justice.

« Oh, vous travaillez pour la police ? »

Sherlock travaillait pour tromper son ennui. Il haïssait être mis en lien avec la _police_, ces agents incapables et bornés, et s'appliquait toujours à effacer ce malentendu dès qu'il le pouvait. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, un grand et hypocrite sourire fendit ses lèvres :

« En effet, l'inspecteur Lestrade à pour moi une très haute estime, et je lui rends de nombreux services. »

Watson père hocha la tête avec une certaine satisfaction, et ils burent leur thé en silence. Sherlock attendait qu'il se permette de parler, de demander ce qui le chiffonnait réellement. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, et il ne voulait pas le brusquer en déduisant avant lui. Raclements de gorge. Sourire gêné :

« Je…Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas. John…N'était pas prédisposé à être comme ça, il était normal, enfin je ne veux pas dire que vous êtes anormal, n'est-ce pas, mais je…Enfin… »

Sherlock comprit là ou il voulait en venir, et joua avec sa Mauboussin tout se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise :

« C'est de ma faute, en fait. John avait un faible pour moi sans même le savoir, et il l'aurait caché jusqu'au bout, si je n'avais pas pris les choses en main.

-…Lui qui avait tant de petites amies, au lycée…C'est tout de même surprenant de le savoir marié, et si vite, à un homme plus jeune que lui… »

Sherlock sourit, et siffla qu'en général, lorsqu'il désirait une chose, il finissait par l'obtenir, et même si le domaine amoureux avait toujours été, dans son esprit, une chose indéfinissable, inutile et encombrante, il devait avouer que John lui avait permis d'enrichir ses expériences personnelles.

« Harry m'a dit que vous étiez un homme difficile. Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu chez mon Johnny ? »

Les doigts se crispèrent sur la tasse, puis la tapotèrent. Enfin, les mots se déversèrent, doucement, sans crainte, complaisants, Sherlock indiqua qu'il aimait tout de lui, sa fausse simplicité, sa capacité à lire entre ses lignes à lui, son rire, son sourire, les petites pattes d'oies autour de ses yeux, son odeur au réveil, son don à réagir promptement en cas d'explosion, la chaleur de ses doigts, ses hésitations permanentes, ses compliments à son égard…

Sherlock parla pendant dix bonnes minutes sans s'arrêtant, énumérant de nombreuses qualités et défauts qu'il aimait chez son amant, et se coupa brusquement en voyant James devenir carmin :

« Je…Je vois que Johnny est entre de bonnes mains…Mais…Vous savez…Ma femme…

-Catholique. Intégriste. Peu ouverture d'esprit. Tendance à dominer. »

Hochement de tête nonchalant. Gorgées de thé. Sherlock comprend d'où son amant tient cette capacité à faire un excellent breuvage.

« Même si vous êtes un homme, et de plus quelqu'un de…Différent, si je puis le dire ainsi, je suis…Content qu'il ait trouvé sa voie. Et pas seulement dans le domaine affectif.

- Il ne voulait pas faire la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

James rougit, baissa les yeux, et au final murmura que durant la période précédant le départ de son fils, la vie familiale s'était recentrée autour d'Harry et son coming out. Les journées se partageaient entre les disputes parentales et les hurlements de la jeune fille, agrémentées de longs silences plein de menaces. James avoua ne pas s'être assez occupé de son fils, à cette époque, et de l'avoir simplement poussé à aller en Afghanistan. Il disait qu'il serait fier de lui, que cela le formerait à la vraie vie. John y était allé, et avait été blessé.

« Sentiment de culpabilité. Je vous remercie, James. Car sans cette blessure, jamais votre fils et moi n'aurions été colocataire. »

James ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit accepter ce remerciement, sourit avec timidité, se cache a demi derrière sa tasse. Il ne sait pas comment considérer ce grand jeune homme pâle aux manières impolies et franches. Au moins, il peut estimer que son fils à de bons goûts. Maigre consolation.

« …Je suppose que vous ne considérez pas l'adoption comme-

-Non. »

Nouvelles gorgées. Sherlock se perd dans l'analyse du salon, alors que le père, gêné et affolé, cherche un nouveau sujet de conversation. Soudain, il se rassure, et sourit :

« J'ai plein de photographie de Johnny quand il était jeune. Ca vous dirait de les voir ?

-Bien sur. Il m'a dit qu'il jouait au football, ce sport de dégénérés…

-Tout à fait, venez , installez-vous dans mon canapé, je vais vous montrer. »

Il se leva, et une pensées lui rida le front. Il tangua d'une jambe sur l'autre sans perdre son charlant sourire :

« Ah, oui, et je dois vous signaler que si jamais Johnny souffre de votre abandon, si un jour abandon il y a, je ne vous laisserait pas vous en sortir. J'ai déjà un enfant détruit par amour, je n'en tolérerait pas un deuxième. »

La menace, claire, nette et précise, aurait porté ses fruits sur n'importe qui. Sherlock, lui, lâcha dédaigneusement que cette précision était d'une parfaite inutilité, et qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de changer son mode de pensées concernant John. Watson père eut un tendre sourire, puis l'invita à le suivre.

"..."

Alors que Sherlock débutait sa découverte photographique, le blond, lui, regardait avec une certaine pitié sa sœur s'enfiler une troisième tequila. Il n'était même pas midi. La jeune femme parlait de Clara, Clara qui avait signé les papiers du divorce, Clara qui avait déjà une nouvelle copine et ne désirait plus lui parler, Clara qui représentait tout pour elle. D'un coup, elle surprit le regard de John, braqué sur le verre, et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire torve :

« Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ça me fait mal de te voir boire comme ça, c'est tout. Arrête l'alcool, et Clara reviendra.

-Non, John. Dans la vie, tout n'est pas toujours rose, et il n'y a bien que toi pour avoir une putain d'histoire amoureuse digne d'un polar.

-Tu exagères… »

Son ton manquait cruellement de conviction.

« Mais c'est beau, tu sais ? De savoir que tellement de choses ont essayé de se mettre entre vous sans réussir.

-…Pourtant, des fois, je n'y croyais plus tellement. Il y avait Sarah, Moriarty, la drogue, son insupportable habitude à tout me cacher, et maintenant Adler…

-Et maman.

-Et maman. »

Soupire. La conversation se fit plus légère, ils se remémorèrent des souvenirs communs, plaisantèrent, rirent, se confièrent des secrets, comme avant. Ils se retrouvaient, en souriaient. Le rouge montait doucement aux pommettes de la jeune femme dont les doigts tremblaient :

« Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-D'avoir invité Sarah à ton mariage. »

John se gratta pensivement la tête, et lâcha qu'il n'y avait que le sociopathe qui la détestait, lui n'avait rien contre elle. Il regrettait d'avoir perdu une amie, une bonne amie, mais avait fini par accepter cette situation. Il questionna sa sœur sur cette action, et elle eut une moue manipulatrice :

« Sherlock m'a fait une bonne impression. Mais je veux voir s'il est prêt à tout endurer pour toi, puisque tu as tout enduré pour lui. »

Dit comme ça, le blond songea que leur relation ressemblait réellement à un polar. Il sourit, roula des yeux, puis lui indiqua simplement que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle fourrait son nez dans ses affaires sans qu'il s'énerve. Harry hocha la tête, la langue entre les dents.

« Au fait, tu peux compter sur mon soutien face à maman. »

L'autre la regarda franchement, et sa voix se fit plus sourde alors qu'il s'excusait. Harry ne dit rien, attendit, faisant tourner doucement son verre vide entre ses doigts.

« J'aurais dû m'interposer, je le sais. T'aider. J'étais…Stupide, à l'époque.

-Tu étais un adolescent, tu aimais les filles, les jolies filles, tu aimais t'amuser, et tu avais déjà peur, à l'époque, de l'homosexualité. Tu as peur, John, peur qu'on te trouve efféminé, caricatural, stéréotypé. »

_Tantouse_.

Le blond, statufié, ouvrit la bouche en poussant un léger gémissement, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Harry posa un billet sur la table, se levant, et caressa distraitement la joue de son frère avant d'y déposer un rapide baiser :

« Tu n'as rien d'une folle, John. Mais sache que malgré tout, l'homosexualité est un monde parfois différent de celui des hétéros, et tant que tu nieras ce fait, tu ne vivras pas en paix avec toi-même. Tu diras à Sherlock que je suis désolée d'avoir voulu le tester de cette façon, et que je le remercie d'avoir réussi à t'embellir. Tu es devenu sexy, frérot ! »

Elle allait quitter le café, mais se retourna soudainement :

« Tu m'as manqué, John. »

Le blond ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais la seconde d'après il étreignait sa sœur avec force, son visage dans son cou, s'excusant pour tout et rien alors qu'elle lui frottait le dos en souriant.

« Aller, gros béta, on y va, ça fait déjà trois heures que ton homme est avec papa, tu devrais aller jeter un œil. »

"..."

« Il était magnifique. »

Sherlock avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé part la tête alors que ses longs doigts caressaient le papier photo. John, à dix-sept ans, en uniforme de sport, un ballon sous le pied, un autre entre ses mains gantées de cuir, souriant de toutes ses dents à l'objectif, les cheveux décoiffés. Une petite cicatrice dans le cou qui aurait pu être un suçon. Les muscles des cuisses saillants. Derrière lui, le terrain de football, et des membres de son équipe.

« Tenez. »

James décolla le cliché, le tendit au brun qui refusa sèchement :

« Ce sont vos souvenirs.

-Un souvenir est impérissable, Sherlock. J'aurais…J'aurais aimé qu'il vous connaisse à cet âge-là, qui sait, certaines choses auraient pu être évité, pour vous deux. »

Sherlock le dévisagea. Watson père n'était pourtant au courant de rien concernant tous les déboires qu'avaient eu à essuyer les deux amants. James rougit, balbutia que le jeune homme semblait être un homme à avoir vécu des expériences difficiles tout au long de sa vie, et le détective hocha doucement la tête. Sensibilité et gentillesse commune au père et au fils.

« En effet. Je n'ai aucune photographie le prouvant mais vous avez vu juste.

-J'aimerais un cliché de vous deux. J'en avais un d'Harry et Clara, mais maintenant, avec le divorce…

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Il y eut un bruit de grincement, et Sherlock glissa rapidement la photo dans la poche interne de son manteau en reconnaissant les pas de son amant vers l'endroit où ils étaient installés. Watson père le regarda faire avec un doux sourire.

« Papa ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as montré ça ? »

Ton d'adolescent offusqué qui lui va comme un gant. Sherlock sourit, lève le bras, caresse sans complexe le cou de son amant qui se raidit ostensiblement sans regarder son père. Puis, il se détend, embrasse le doigt muni de l'anneau, et leur demande à voix basse si tout s'est bien passé. Regard tacite, réponse affirmative. Le médecin ne désire pas s'éterniser, risquant à chaque instant de voir débarquer sa mère, et tire donc le sociopathe par la manche. Son père les accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

« Ta sœur est…. ?

-Retournée à son hôtel.

-Ta mère s'est encore fâchée avec elle…

-Et pour Sherlock et moi … ? »

Le visage de James se ferma, et son fils se limita à cette seule réponse.

"..."

« Pose-moi donc tes questions.

-Je n'ai aucune question à te poser.

-Tu mens si mal, John… »

Le blond grogna une insulte en piochant dans son pot de confiture, et laissa les doigts de Sherlock glisser avec envie aux alentours de sa ceinture. Le blond fixait la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé, partagé entre deux sentiments, et au final demanda à son amant de résumer sa conversation avec son paternel.

« Oh, tu sais, ton père est un bon père, il est conscient de ne pas avoir tenu son rôle, s'en excuse, il t'aime et tolère tout.

-En parlant d'excuse…

-Harriet me dit pardon pour Sarah ? Il faudra plus que cela pour que je passe l'éponge. »

La bouche s'aventure dans le cou, la paume s'infiltre dans le jean. Gémissement rauque. Doigts englués de cerise qui peinent à monter jusqu'à la bouche. John siffle qu'après le second mariage, il voudrait aller loin, en voyage, quelques jours, pour fuir Londres et son brouillard oppressant.

« …Une seconde nuit de Noces ? L'idée me plaît. »

Grondement excité de la part du médecin qui a fermé les yeux alors que son boxer glissait sensuellement sur ses hanches. Mouvement de bassin , va-et-vient des doigts sur la hampe de chair.

_Always  
>I wanna be with you<br>And make believe with you  
>And live in harmony harmony oh love<em>

Sherlock, sans cesser sa délicieuse activité, dégaine son portable de sa main libre alors que le blond grogne que cette musique est décidemment anti-sexe, et les sourcils du sociopathe se froncent. Il accélère le rythme, se colle contre John, lui mordille tendrement l'oreille et embrasse sa peau alors qu'il sent sa semence se répandre dans sa main. Le laissant récupérer son souffle, il se décale, ouvrant le robinet de l'évier pour se décrasser, et indique en passant qu'Adler vient de tuer une nouvelle personne, et que l'indice les attends sur le lieu du crime. John hoquète en se rhabillant, puis esquisse un vague sourire :

« Au moins, je vois que tu as appris à annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles après les câlins, et plus pendant. »

* * *

><p>TADAM :D<p>

La rencontre était peut être un peu rapide, mais je saurais me rattraper :D !

Sinon, pour la petite musique du téléphone, il s'agit bien évidemment d'**Erasure - Always**, soit le thème de l'excellent jeu sur internet " **Robot Unicorn Attack**" ( pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, c'est gratuit, allez tester c'est énorme)

Review? Est-ce que j'aurais du m'attarder plus encore sur la rencontre? Voulez-vous revoir papa John dans la fiction? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires! Voici un long chapitre lourd en nouveauté ! ENJOY

* * *

><p>Sherlock avait réussi à convaincre son amant de le laisser aller seul sur la scène du crime, lui accordant une demi-journée dédiée à son propre métier. John lui avait donc sourit avant de grimper dans un taxi, quittant le brun qui filait dans la rue de son pas rapide et entêté.<p>

"..."

En arrivant à la clinique, le blond eut une seconde d'hésitation. Auparavant, il avait pour habitude d'enlever son alliance pour travailler, dans l'optique d'éviter les réactions indésirables –_tantouse tantouse tantouse tantouse tantouse_- de la part de ses collègues qui, bien que proches de lui, se révélaient un peu trop curieux à son goût. Il considéra la Van Cleef&Arpels, et au final poussa la porte en sifflotant.

« Salut John ! Tiens, à l'heure pour une fois. »

Hanna lui cligna de l'œil, notant quelque chose sur une feuille. Hanna était la secrétaire du cabinet, et également une demoiselle avide de ragots. A peine le blond avait-il tendu le bras saisir la tasse de café qu'elle lui tendait que la brunette lui happa complétement la main, les yeux exorbités :

« Mais c'est quoi ce diamant hors de prix que je vois là ? Tu t'es marié dans la nuit ?

-N…Non, ça fait plus d'une semaine…

-Tu ne l'as pas mise avant. Un trésor pareil, je l'aurais vu. »

Le sourire d'Hanna s'accru. Ainsi le docteur avait une femme ! Et une femme dont il n'avait pas l'air très fier, apparemment, mais ce n'était qu'un léger détail. Elle continuait à fixer la bague en soupirant, quand elle entendit un bruit dans la salle d'à côté et cria :

« Andrew ! viens voir là ! »

John voulait s'extirper de cette situation problématique, faire machine arrière, mais il était déjà trop tard, et le jeune aide-soignant s'approchait, un torchon dans les mains, encore l'air un peu fatigué.

« Hm ?

-Regarde ça. John est marié.

-Merde alors, Sarah doit être verte de rage. C'est pour quelle nana que tu as craqué ? »

John retira doucement ses doit de l'emprise de la brune, fit un pas en arrière, et son cœur se gonfla d'un air courageux. Il fallait bien finir par assumer ses actes, quitte à subir de profondes déceptions de la part d'êtres que l'on appréciait. La vie était faite ainsi. Son visage devint subitement rouge alors qu'il glissait rapidement entre ses dents :

« C'estunhommequis'appelleSherlockHolmes. »

Un petit silence d'incompréhension suivit ses paroles, puis Hanna éclata d'un grand rire alors que l'autre le dévisageait d'un air nouveau. John baissa la tête, haussa les épaules, se détournant d'eux, refusant de sentir la légère douleur qu'il sentait poindre dans son giron. La paume d'Andrew vint toucher son épaule :

« Hey, vieux, ne prends pas la mouche, on est un peu surprit, je te l'accorde, mais on a aucun problème avec ça.

-Sherlock, c'est le joli garçon tout mince qui était venu me demander si Sarah était vraiment partie, il y a quelques mois ? »

John n'était même pas au courant que son amant était passé au cabinet. Il hocha la tête, un peu perdu mais content de la tournure des évènements, et il s'excusa platement de ne pas les avoir prévenu avant. L'aide-soignant le poussa du coude, arguant que pour se faire pardonner, il allait devoir leur payer un coup, mais une idée presqu'intelligente se fit entendre dans le cerveau de l'ancien militaire :

« J'ai mieux encore. Ça vous dirait de venir au mariage ? »

La secrétaire fronça les sourcils. N'était-il pas déjà marié ? John leur expliqua la double cérémonie, et ses deux collègues acceptèrent aussitôt d'être présent, poussant même le blond à aller inviter d'autres personnes du service. Finalement pris au jeu, ils passèrent plus d'une heure à souscrire les heureux élu au dos d'une fiche sanitaire. A chaque nouvel invité apposé sur la feuille, Andrew riait un peu plus :

« Ah la la, Sarah doit vraiment être verte… »

"..."

« Tenez. »

Sherlock marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sally Donovan lui tendait le dossier concernant la totalité des détails des précédents meurtres. La même Sally qui donnait dans le « FREAK » à longueur de temps, qui l'insultait, le rabaissait, le craignait aussi un peu. Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, puis prit la pochette tout en la fixant bien dans les yeux.

« Merci. »

La métisse fit demi-tour, et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, retournant auprès de Lestrade qui fumait une cigarette, et le sociopathe alla la rejoindre, prit d'une intention subite :

« Dîtes-moi ce que vous désirez savoir sur ma vie privée. »

Sally rougit brutalement, recula, brailla qu'il délirait, croisa les bras, et ses lèvres tendres formèrent une moue agacée. Sherlock attendit, patient, laissant défiler dans son esprit les différents scénarios possibles, mais au final ce fut l'inspecteur qui prit en charge la suite de la conversation :

« Elle voulait savoir si le mariage avec le docteur Watson s'était bien déroulé. Une question que, par politesse, je me permets de vous poser ici-même.

-Je parlerais plutôt ici de curiosité déplacé, à vrai dire. »

Le visage de Sally se ferma à l'entente de ses quelques mots, et elle lâcha sourdement qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de la vie du « taré ». Le détective leva les yeux vers le ciel cotonneux.

« Il ne s'agissait que de signer un papier. Tout le monde peut le faire. C'était ce qui a suivi qui était agréable… J'ai été témoin de la vigueur de John, vous savez pour un homme mûr, faire l'amour plus de quatre fois en une journée est un signe de…

-Merci. », coupa Lestrade avec un sourire alors que Donovan se mordait l'intérieur des joues en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard soudainement vide.

« Sommes-nous collègues ? »

Lestrade regarda Sally. Sally haussa les sourcils, fit une grimace, ronchonna, et au final opina mollement du chef. Le brun, sans bouger, demanda s'il était courant d'inviter ses collègues à sa cérémonie de mariage. Cette fois, Donovan explosa :

« Mais je croyais que vous aviez déjà consommé ce foutu mariage !

-En effet. C'est pourquoi je l'ai convaincu d'en faire un second. Dans une Eglise. »

La métisse allait s'arracher les cheveux quand Anderson se releva du cadavre à côté duquel il était accroupi, enlevant avec hâte ses gants tachés de sang. Il s'arrêta, et demanda à la cantonade ce qui causait ce silence. Sherlock ricana :

« Je vous invite à mon mariage, Anderson. Mais tâchez de vous laver les cheveux, avant. »

Et le brun enjamba la barrière de sécurité pour aller inspecter lui-même l'impact de la balle dans le crâne de la victime. Anderson demeura statufié, attendant que l'idée fasse son chemin, puis il manqua d'air et s'étouffa. Lestrade leva une main tranquille, prévenant les éclats de voix :

« Ecoutez, venez ou ne venez pas, mais laissez ces deux types se marier autant de fois qu'ils le voudront. Car on peut dire ce que l'on veut, John Watson est un véritable baume. »

Sally observa le sociopathe se mettre à genoux pour gratouiller quelque chose sur la joue du mort, et frissonna. L'inspecteur avait raison. Evidemment. C'était tout de même dur d'admettre que le taré commençait à avoir des réactions humaines.

« Avouez que vous avez envie de les voir devant l'autel.

-Je suis sûr que ce taré serait capable de mettre un voile blanc. » Grogna Anderson. Les deux hommes rirent, puis sursautèrent en entendant Donovan marmonner dans sa barbe qu'elle était presque sûr qu'en plus, cela lui irait probablement bien. Lestrade imagina un court instant le détective vêtu d'une robe immaculée, et du se retenir à la barrière tellement la vision était hilarante. Hilarante et _intéressante_, quelque part. Sherlock mit rapidement fin à tout ce remue-ménage :

« Cet homme n'est pas mort là où vous l'avez trouvé. La poussière sur sa peau est en fait un résidu de sciure, et ses mains ne laissent place à aucune imagination : il coupait du bois. Il faut trouver une scierie, une menuiserie… Je crois savoir. »

Anderson, vexé de ne pas, une fois encore, avoir trouvé cet indice, bouda dans son coin alors que Sherlock posait ses mains jointes contre son menton. Adler s'attaquait à ses souvenirs les plus anciens, apparemment. Tout entier à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Lestrade s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Holmes, votre portable a vibré.

-Hm ? Ah, merci. »

L'inspecteur le regarda se saisir avec dextérité de son outil favori, et il inspecta lui-même le cadavre sans pour autant relever plus d'information. Les révélations du sociopathe l'impressionnaient toujours autant.

**Mon John à moi** : Mon père voudrait prendre le thé avec nous demain matin, tu veux ?

**Science infuse** : Bien sur, ce serait un plaisir.

**Mon John à moi** : Je ne comprends pas comment tu as a réussi à te faire accepter aussi facilement, mais j'en suis content. Le cadavre ?

**Science infuse** : Moi aussi. Le cadavre va me faire remonter à ma toute première enquête. Il faudra que je t'explique ça.

**Mon John à moi** : Oh ? D'accord. Ne vas pas sur le terrain sans moi, hein ? Je rentre vers quinze heures. Je t'aime.

**Science infuse** : J'aurais aimé y aller dès maintenant. Je ferais attention. Je t'aime. »

Sherlock rangea son portable pour ne pas lire les messages certainement furieux que son amant n'allait pas manquer de lui envoyer, et se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se tournant vers l'inspecteur qui l'interrogea des yeux.

« Mon beau-père veut prendre le thé avec moi.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Rien. Il est temps d'aller sur le lieu du crime. »

Sally se dirigea vers la voiture, et demanda soudainement si elle devait passer ou non chercher John, mais le brun répliqua qu'il devait encore se remettre de sa semi cuisson, et qu'ils se passeraient de lui pour cette fois.

« Direction Norbury Park, à Mickleham, c'est à plus d'une heure d'ici. »

"..."

« Bon sang de…

-John ? »

Hanna passa la tête dans son bureau, gloussa, et murmura de façon peu discrète que Sarah était dans les parages, et qu'il devait se tenir prêt à une éventuelle visite de sa part. Le blond, qui s'échinait à envoyer des messages désormais sans réponse à son amant, leva la tête et grimaça, il ne s'était pas préparé a ces retrouvailles précipitées.

« De toute façon, je dois partir, Sherlock est sur une affaire et…

-Oh, c'est un policier ?

-Un détective, en fait…

-Pas d'uniforme ?

-Euh, et bien, non, il…

-Dommage. »

Hanna disparu aussi sec, et le blond resta planté là quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il téléphona à Lestrade, lui demandant l'adresse du lieu, et l'obligeant à promettre son silence concernant sa venue. Sherlock méritait bien cette petite surprise. Il confia ses patients à un autre médecin et enfila sa veste à la hâte, il devait se dépêcher pour être au moins en même temps qu'eux à cette scierie.

« John ? »

Sarah, les cheveux élégamment relevés, lui souriait. John eut envie de poser son vêtement pour entamer une conversation, mais écarta bien vite cette idée tout en lui rendant son sourire :

« Je dois y aller…Une mission…

-Oui, je me doute. Sherlock n'a pas changé.

-Toi non plus. Aller je file. »

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et se jeta au dehors, et il ne vit donc pas l'air amer qui s'était peint sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sarait avait, au contraire, beaucoup changé, mais l'ancien soldat n'avait pas été là pour le voir, et gardait les yeux bien fermés face à ces changements. Elle soupira. Et dire qu'elle allait se rendre à ce mariage.

"..."

Dans le taxi, John trépignait. Il aurait aimé savoir en quoi concernait la première enquête de Sherlock, et quel était ce lien avec la victime. Le brun ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses débuts, après tout.

**Mycroft **: John, mon frère ne répond pas à mes messages, pourriez-vous lui dire que le couturier a terminé son ouvrage, et que je passerais le lui donner demain ?

**John** : Ouvrage ? Sherlock s'est fait faire un costume ? Bien sûr, je lui dirais.

**Mycroft** : Je crains que vous n'ailliez une légère surprise, Docteur. Enfin, si c'est à votre goût, pourquoi pas.

**John** : Mon goût ? Je ne comprends pas . Ce n'est pas un costume ?

L'agent ne répondit pas, et le blond se sentit agacé par cette habitude de couper la conversation propre aux Holmes. Ainsi, Sherlock semblait vraiment porter de l'importance à ce second mariage. Cette idée lui fit chaud au cœur. Le sociopathe se souciait de sa peur face à l'acceptation de la société, et essayait, en douceur, de l'aider à faire avec. Parfois, John auraitaimé être comme lui. Ils auraient fait l'amour dans la neige plus souvent, en ce cas. Se remémorant ce souvenir avec nostalgie, il posa sa tête contre la portière, ferma les yeux, et sombra.

"..."

Sherlock avait envoyé balader l'inspecter dès son arrivée à la scierie. Il lui avait demandé de faire le tour du batiment, de relever n'importe quel élément en rapport avec les meurtres ou Adler, de chercher des caméras, des micros. En réalité, il avait juste voulu se trouver un peu seul. Sa première enquête concernait un meurtrier schizophrène qui assassinait ses victimes à la hache. Une hache de professionnel, lourde, facilement reconnaissable. Sherlock était venu pour l'arrêter, avec comme seule arme sa suffisance, et avait failli y laisser sa peau. Heureusement l'inspecteur avait finit par arriver, blessant l'assassin avant qu'il ne décapite le brun qui, assommé, était à sa merci.

Première enquête. Premier danger. Sherlock savait au fond de lui que seul, il ne pouvait pas achever la totalité de la mission. C'était profondément vexant.

Il leva le nez, les sens en alerte. Il avait entendu un bruit. Comme un sifflement. Un sifflement de…Lame ?

« ATTENTION ! »

Une masse s'abatis sur lui, le forçant à s'écraser au sol, le nez dans la poussière, et il vit une hache Merlin de deux kilos cinq, suspendue à un grand câble, se balancer dans le vide. Bon sang. Quelqu'un avait tenté de l'assassiner en propulsant une arme dans les airs, et il n'avait rien vu venir. Quelque chose brilla, au plafond, et Sherlock sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« ROULE ! »

Ils se lancèrent sur le côté, et le détective déglutit en voyant plus d'une trentaine de lames différentes – machettes, couteaux, hache, ciseaux…- s'abattre dans un sifflement macabre en se plantant dans le sol, un peu partout dans la pièce. Soupir de soulagement.

« Et tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

John mit un petit coup dans l'épaule de Sherlock avant de s'allonger pour souffler pesamment, chassant la montée d'adrénaline qu'il venait juste de sentir. Le brun épousseta ses cheveux plein de poussière, se relevant d'un bond, et murmura qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle, il s'agissait d'un simple piège.

« Un simple piège qui a failli vous découper en morceaux », se permit Lestrade en se penchant pour inspecter un fabuleux couteau japonais en céramique planté jusqu'à la garde, « Bon travail, John. »

Le blond sourit en se mettant à genoux, fit craquer sa colonne en grognant et accepta la main tendu de son amant.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas mourir. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond, zigzaguant entre les objets pointus, repérant les fils translucides qui perçaient ça et là dans les murs, autour des poutres, des fils solides, difficiles à discerner, qui formaient avec douceur un piège mortel et audacieux confectionné par une femme d'une délicatesse assassine. John furetait autour de lui, s'attendant à autre chose, mais le calme avait reprit ses droits. Adler n'était pas là cette fois. L'inspecteur et le médecin sursautèrent quand Sherlock, furieux, tapa du pied :

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu de hasard ! »

Il cria que s'il était resté un peu en arrière, il aurait tout découvert, et alors toute cette mise en scène n'aurait servit à rien, Adler jouait, s'amusait comme une folle, lui exposant des énigmes peu réfléchies dans le seul but de se distraire. Elle voulait voir si, par chance, Sherlock mourrait ou non. S'il mourrait, tant mieux, sinon, tant pis, elle irait faire une autre surprise plus tard. Le temps ne pressait pas.

« ELLE SE FICHE DE MOI ! »

John se frotta une paupière. L'égo du brun avait toujours été son point faible, et cela, Moriarty l'avait-lui-même bien comprit pour l'avoir totalement exploité. Sherlock n'aimait pas être prit pour un débutant, un esprit faible, un incompétent. Et lorsque cela arrivait, il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même pour, la plupart du temps, foncer tel un papillon dans la toile d'araignée. Ses grondements se perdirent dans le silence ambiant. Il trépigna quelques secondes, puis se saisit d'un petit couteau à la lame étrangement noire qu'il fourra dans sa poche :

« Souvenir, lâcha t-il à l'adresse de Lestrade qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil, faîtes votre job, pour une fois, il doit y avoir d'autres armes attachées dans le coin. Nous rentrons. »

Sherlock était visiblement de méchante humeur, et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation. John lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi.

« Au fait, John ! Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de l'invitation dont nous à fait part Holmes, mais…

-Invitation ?

-Oui, le…Le mariage…Oh. Je vois. Laissez tomber. »

Le blond eut un grand sourire, puis lui affirma qu'il serait ravi de le voir lors de la réception, et lui fit promettre d'être présent avant de courir derrière le sociopathe qui tapait furieusement dans la portière de la voiture pour exprimer son mécontentement et sa frustration.

"..."

« Superbe. »

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock et John s'étaient installés devant leur tasse de thé respective, et le sociopathe avait tiré de sa poche le couteau volé pour jouer avec, quand les yeux de Watson père s'étaient mis à briller avec une ferveur que le médecin n'avait jamais vu. Le vieil homme avait posé ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'avancer sa chaise, fixant toujours l'objet en souriant :

« Quelle belle pièce…Forgé main. Manche Arlequin composé de plusieurs bois…Il y a du Buis, de l'Ebène, de l'Amarante, de l'Olivier, du Padouk…Et du Difou, je crois. Avec une trempe sélective à l'argile, la garde…Oh, garde et pommeau mailleshort et cuivre alterné. Superbe. Je peux ? »

Sherlock, qui considérait l'arme d'un œil totalement ennuyé, la lui donna sans rechigner. James la prit avec douceur, la sous pesant, l'air amoureux :

« Dans les 90 grammes. Bonne maniabilité. Lame en acier. Puis-je savoir ou vous l'avez acquis ?

-Je l'ai trouvé planté dans le sol. Une femelle voulait me tuer avec un rituel grossier qui a échoué lamentablement. »

John roula des yeux alors que son père affichait une mine stupéfaite. Le médecin reprit la conversation, demandant à son père pourquoi il s'y connaissait si bien en arme, et un rayon de nostalgie vint éclairer le visage de l'homme :

« J'ai toujours eu un sens aigu du détail…Et les couteaux…Sont comme les gens. Si tu les traite avec respect et calme, ils brillent de leur plus bel éclat. Cette lame a été faite par un maître, elle doit valoir dans les cinq cent livres. Tenez. »

Sherlock repoussa la lame, lâchant qu'il la lui offrait, et que son pistolet restait toujours plus indiqué pour la vie qu'il menait. James le remercia, bouche bée, caressant sans même s'en rendre compte la lame forgée alors que son fils portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, posant sous la table sa main sur le genou de Sherlock. Le brun marquait des points auprès de son paternel sans le savoir, et cela rendait le geste plus beau encore.

« Alors…C'est dans cinq jours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Sherlock siffla entre ses dents que Lestrade serait là, et James sourit. Quand il souriait, il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils.

« John…Pour un jour comme celui-ci, j'aimerais que tu portes ton costume militaire. Cela te va très bien, et …Et…

-Et ça te rappellera ton service. »

John poussa un léger soupire alors que son père se mordait la lèvre, découvert, gêné de l'être et incapable de rectifier le tir. Il y eut des bruits dans l'escalier, et les deux Watson frissonnèrent de concert en entendant des cris qui se chevauchaient. Des cris plus ou moins aigues, plus ou moins énervés. James posa immédiatement le couteau sur la table, ouvrit la bouche, lança un regard appuyé à son fils. Ils connaissaient ces voix. Sherlock regardait par la fenêtre, songeant probablement à quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, et ne sembla pas saisir le trouble de son amant.

« …Et tes cheveux, tes cheveux ! »

La porte heurta violemment le mur alors que deux femmes pénétraient dans la cuisine. Sherlock tourna la tête. La première était jeune, blonde, les cheveux courts, les joues rouges et semblait légèrement alcoolisée. Il la connaissait, c'était Harry. La seconde, bien plus vieille, les traits tirés par l'agacement, engoncée dans un tailleur brun, semblait abriter en elle une colère sourde dirigée contre le monde entier.

« Vous. »

La dame laissa tomber son sac au sol, et leva un bras menaçant vers Sherlock qui ne cilla pas devant l'ongle parfaitement manucuré pointé sur lui. Madame Watson. Enfin. Le brun sut, à la seconde même ou ses lèvres s'étaient pincées de haine, que jamais cette femme ne le tolérerait. Jamais. Et que, pour avoir la paix, il lui faudrait trouver autre chose qu'une amabilité feinte. Les yeux décolorés du détective la détaillèrent de bas en haut, s'attardèrent sur quelques détails, et au final se détournèrent. C'était bon. John se leva, et demanda sourdement à son amant de quitter la pièce pour qu'il puisse parler à sa génitrice.

« John, je n'ai pas pour habitude de fuir.

-Je te le demande. S'il te plait, obéis, _pour une fois_. »

Sherlock songea à refuser, puis il vit toute la tension qui émanait des trois membres restants de la famille Watson, et obtempéra. Il remit son manteau et s'avança vers la porte en contournant les deux femmes, mais Madame décida de réagir à cette vision qu'elle trouvait scandaleuse :

« Tu oses venir ici ! John ! Je sais que tu…Es dans une période difficile, et que…Que cet homme t'a détourné du droit chemin…Mais…Le faire venir ! Dans notre maison ! Ce…Ce… »

Madame cherchait, de toute évidence, un mot blessant, le mot suprême qui pourrait discréditer le brun à tout jamais. Sherlock, soudainement curieux, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte sans sortir, attendant la fin de la réaction. Harry essaya de faire taire sa mère, mais celle-ci la repoussa sèchement, les yeux exorbités, sans prêter attention à elle.

« _Sodomite_ ! »

Un silence glacé fit écho à son exclamation. John blanchit, se retint à la table en tremblant. Sa mère. Sa propre mère. Il aurait aimé s'avancer et la gifler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le blond se sentait mal, et sentait une pellicule de sueur recouvrir son front. Tantouse. Sodomite. Ce n'était pas le même mot, mais l'horreur qui s'en dégageait avait la même odeur de pourriture infâme qui avait insupporté le médecin dans le métro. _Sa propre mère_. Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il vit défiler dans son esprit une dizaine de scénarios qui auraient pu remettre cette ignoble femme à sa place, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire devant John. John qui avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche. John qui allait mal, et qu'il faudrait rassurer plus tard.

« Au revoir, Madame. »

Voix sèche qui resta neutre. La porte claqua. Madame baissa son doigt, soufflant comme un bœuf, des mèches folles s'échappant de son chignon. Elle grogna des choses en rapport avec la religion que John ne daigna pas comprendre. Il entendit sa sœur lui murmurer qu'elle allait s'entretenir avec Sherlock, de nouveau un bruit de porte, puis plus rien. Sa propre voix lui semblait lointaine :

« Comment…As-tu pu être…Aussi odieuse ?

-Et toi, répliqua l'autre en se baissant pour récupérer son sac, comment as-tu pu commettre un tel péché ? Ta sœur est déjà plongée dans le mal, pourquoi la suivre ? Non, non, je te connais bien, tu n'es pas de ce genre là, ce n'est qu'une passade, un moment d'oubli… »

John nia, s'énerva, cria, et au final s'effondra sur une chaise alors que sa mère, entêtée, refusant de voir la vérité, continuait à dire que cela lui passerait, comme une giboulée de Mars. Elle citait la bible, qualifiait Sherlock de Démon, et tout cela d'un air sérieux que John ne pouvait supporter. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son père, son père qui avait baissé la tête, gêné, incapable de réagir contre sa femme, et d'un coup le médecin eut honte de sa propre famille. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se passer si mal ? Il n'avait pas voulu cela, il désirait simplement être heureux, en paix avec son âme, son amant, et sa famille, mais il devait, une fois encore, en demander trop. Il se leva, furieux :

« Vous ne valez rien ! Toi papa, qui te cache de tout, un homme qui a tout sacrifié et qui vit dans l'ombre du monde ! Et toi…Maman… »

Le mot était craché avec difficulté. John prit sa veste et se rua hors de la maison. James posa faiblement ses mains sur ses cuisses :

« Margaret…Tu n'avais pas à être aussi dure avec lui…

-Bien sur que si, John nous fait sa crise d'adolescent à l'âge adulte, il faut contrecarrer ce délire maintenant, et c'est tout. Nous avons déjà une fille déviante, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

James ne répondit pas. Il aurait désiré ne jamais voir toute cette douleur dans les yeux de son fils.

"..."

« Sherlock ! »

Alors que John s'expliquait avec sa mère, Harry avait retenu le sociopathe par l'épaule. Elle remarqua qu'il s'apprêtait à porter une cigarette à ses lèvres. Si ses yeux n'exprimaient toujours rien, sa bouche, elle, était étirée sur le côté par un léger tic d'agacement.

« Oui ?

-Ne…Ecoutez je...Je suis désolée, mais il ne faut pas vous préoccuper de ça. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, et…

-Sincèrement, je me fiche éperdument de votre mère, et du fait qu'elle m'apprécie ou non. Mais cela touche John. Il ne supportera pas cette situation. Il faudra y remédier. »

Le brun se détourna d'elle pour héler un taxi. Harry resta prostrée quelques secondes, puis un sourire fendit ses lèvres pleines. Son frère avait donc réellement trouvé l'homme qui lui convenait, l'être qui acceptait tout, même le pire, tant que son amant était à l'abri.

"..."

**John à mo**i : J'ai besoin de me calmer un peu. Je vais passer voir des amis cet après-midi, j'irais boire un verre ce soir avant de rentrer. Je t'aime.

**Science infuse** : Si tu bois beaucoup, fais-toi reconduire. Je t'aime.

Le sociopathe posa son téléphone sur la table basse, attendit cinq minutes, comprit que le blond n'enverrait plus de message de la journée et s'allongea sur le canapé. Ce soir, John allait boire, énormément, pour oublier la désastreuse rencontre, et allait revenir dans un piteux état. Il n'était que onze heures du matin, mais Sherlock était décidé à rester là pour l'attendre, peur importait l'heure de son retour.

Vibration.

Sherlock se saisit rapidement de l'appareil, grogne une petite injure. C'est Mycroft.

**Affreux Frangin** : J'ai déposé ton habit de mariage dans ton ancienne chambre pour ne pas que John le voit.

**Science infuse** : D'accord.

**Affreux Frangin** : Un problème ?

**Science infuse** : Sa mère catholique me considère comme un monstre qui perverti son fils de façon obscène. Et John le vit mal.

**Affreux Frangin** : Il passera outre.

**Science infuse** : Il n'est pas comme moi.

Mycroft ne répondit pas. Le brun avait raison, la situation était problématique, et très douloureuse pour le médecin qui se débattait dans trop de filets à son goût. Sherlock réfléchit. En ce moment, le blond était tiraillé entre les problèmes de sa sœur, le retour de Sarah, les meurtres d'Adler, le mariage à l'Eglise, son père qu'il voulait secouer, et sa mère. Sa mère.

Sherlock soupira.

Sa mère, Margaret Watson, une femme qui se disait droite croyante, respectueuse de la voix de Dieu, et qui trompait honteusement son mari avec un jardinier. Le brun avait tout de suite repéré les signes habituels, l'alliance, le suçon camouflé par du maquillage, la façon de marcher qui indiquait des rapports sexuels dans l'après-midi, et une légère odeur de désherbant fleuri. Le sociopathe tendit la main, saisit la poupée à son effigie qu'il avait reçu à Noel et, tout en la faisant bouger, se demanda s'il devait, oui ou non, le dire à son amant.

* * *

><p>Quelques petites précisions :<p>

- Déja, TOUS les catholiques ne sont pas comme Margaret, n'allez pas croire que j'ai une dent contre la religion, mais, il faut tout de même le dire, c'est souvent un problème avec l'homosexualité.

-Je dessine en parallele de petites scenes avec nos personnages, si vous désirez voir, indiquez le dans votre review, je vous enverrais un lien :D

-Si vous trouvez que les histoires de la famille de John sont trop présentes, tapez 1, sinon, tapez 2 :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, tout de même :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX **

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires!

Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte et souhaitent voir mes dessins, voici mon DeviantArt ou ils sont disponibles : .com/

Ce chapitre n'est pas fort en rebondissement, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin pour la suite :)

LET'S ENJOY

* * *

><p>Vers une heure du matin, John poussa la porte. Il lui avait fallu cinq essais pour entrer la clef dans la serrure avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, et ce simple fait avait permis au détective de situer son niveau d'alcoolémie. John était donc bien saoul, et cette situation lui en rappelait une autre : il se revoyait, le soir de son anniversaire, avec ces « punch » dans le sang, puis dans les bras du blond. Partie de jambes en l'air menottée qu'il n'oublierait sans doute jamais.<p>

« Sher…Lock ? »

Voix pleine d'hésitation. Sherlock dormirait-il ? Le blond sourit, comme un ivrogne, et tendit les bras en voyant son amant s'avancer vers lui, félin, protecteur. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Sherlock goûta à travers ses lèvres de nombreux verres de Whiskey.

« Je vais être saoul juste avec un baiser. »

John ne se formalisa pas, continuant son exploration buccale alors que ses doigts, tremblants mais actifs, allaient se saisir des hanches de son vis-à-vis pour les presser contre son propre bassin. Sherlock le laissa faire, appréciant toujours de sentir la virilité du médecin contre la sienne, puis le repoussa avec tendresse.

« Tu n'es pas en état, John. Et puis…Je pense que tu as autre chose en tête, actuellement. Viens. »

Le médecin laissa son manteau glisser par terre, ôta son pull avec difficultées et s'effondra dans son fauteuil, grognant de contentement alors que Sherlock s'installait sur lui, écartant les cuisses pour se stabiliser. Les doigts du brun se baladaient sur la peau burinée, glissant parfois sur une ou deux cicatrices plus foncées. Il lui murmura que l'alcool ne l'aiderait pas à résoudre les troubles qui l'agitaient, et l'autre haussa mollement les épaules :

« Je sais que rien ne va s'arranger. Mais il faudra bien que je m'y habitue. Que je fasse avec. Mais j'aurais aimé, au moins une fois…Avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, tu comprends ?

-Non.

-Je t'aime, tu es là, avec moi, mais quelque chose m'empêche encore d'apprécier la situation.

-Les mœurs. La société.

-Ma mère.

-La religion, corrigea Sherlock, faisant de légers mouvements de bassin qui faisaient ronronner le blond de contentement, ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Est-ce Dieu ou les hommes qui sont mauvais ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta, regarda ses yeux embués et vitreux, et lâcha dans un souffle contrit qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Depuis tout petit, sa mère lui avait apprit à ne pas faire confiance aux puissances soit disant supérieures, à ne jamais remercier que lui pour ce qu'il obtenait, à ne croire qu'en ses propres qualités et défaut. La religion était un monde dans lequel il n'avait jamais voulu évoluer.

« J'y croyais, avant.

-A la guerre.

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas une question. »

Les doigts malhabiles du médecin jouaient avec le bord de son jeans. Sherlock murmura que les choses n'étaient pas les même sur les champs de bataille, quand la mort et la douleur faisaient partie intégrante de la vie quotidienne, mais qu'a présent, la donne avait changé. La bouche du détective vint caresser le haut de son crâne :

« Tout est de ma faute, John, c'est moi qui t'ai attiré dans mes bras. Je n'en ai aucun remord, mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'en vouloir comme ça.

-Es-tu heureux, Sherlock ? »

Le brun tiqua. Heureux ? Voila bien une idée à la mode. Le sociopathe ne s'était jamais arrêté pour se demander s'il était heureux, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra. Etait-il heureux, tous les matins, se réveillant une heure avant son amant pour pouvoir le caresser des yeux ? Etait-il heureux en arrêtant des êtres abjects qui stimulaient ses neurones ? Etait-il heureux en étant un homme cynique, parfois marginal ? Etait-il heureux d'avoir cette bague autour de son doigt ?

« Oui. »

John fourra son nez dans son cou, et grogna que s'il était heureux, alors il l'était aussi. L'autre, les yeux vides, le laissa débuter quelques attouchements d'adolescent.

« Faux.

-Hein ? »

Sherlock plaqua brutalement son bassin au sien, et siffla qu'il ne devait plus sacrifier son bonheur de cette façon stupide. Qu'il devait être égoïste, sanguin, ne plus laisser le soin à la vie de décider pour lui de la marche à tenir. Il indiqua que lui aussi méritait de goûter à cette sensation de plénitude propre à une action acheminée jusqu'au bout par soi-même.

« Les gens te prendront tout jusqu'à ta dignité, John.

-Tout sauf toi. »

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du brun. Cette idée semblait les satisfaire tous les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent, et John réprima un frisson quand la chemise de son vis-à-vis frotta contre son téton droit, décidemment très fragile. Sherlock avait entamé un long va-et-vient délicieusement brutal, engendrant une frustration excitante de par la rigidité de leurs pantalon respectifs, et sa voix se fit plus rauque :

« Tu sais…On peut encore tout arrêter. J'ai les capacités intellectuelles suffisantes pour réduire ce tourbillon à néant. »

John ne sut pas si le brun parlait du second mariage, des problèmes avec sa mère ou d'une toute autre chose, mais il marmonna en se raidissant qu'il était adulte, et que ces petites péripéthies ne lui faisaient plus peur. Ses mains aggripèrent le fessier du détective, le pressant de plus en plus rapidement contre son bassin pour accentuer le mouvement, et Sherlock se coucha contre lui, ses dents frôlant son lob d'oreille.

« John. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Après…

-Non, John, maintenant…

-Je vais d'abord te faire l'amour… »

Sherlock sourit pour lui-même, stoppa tout mouvement, provoquant un grondement de colère de la part de son amant, puis atrappa son visage carré entre ses deux longues mains.

« John, ta mère n'est plus fidèle à ton père depuis deux bons mois, environs. »

Sherlock s'attendait à voir la tristesse ravager les yeux de son mari, et fut donc surprit en observant ses lèvres se contracter par la haine. D'un coup il se leva, projetant le détective au sol, et se mit à beugler que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il avait du se tromper, que sa mère, bien que difficile, spéciale voire instable, n'était pas le genre de femme à faire ces choses là . Sherlock se redressa, massant son dos, et murmura avec douceur qu'il avait vu tous les signes.

« Ave un jardinier, John.

-NON ! »

Le blond le saisit par le col et, en désespoir de cause, se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. Sherlock, peu désireux d'éterniser le traitement, le fit retomber sèchement dans le fauteuil ou il resta prostré, abattu, les épaules basses.

« Pourquoi me…L'avoir dit ?

-Tu es mon mari, et c'est ta mère. Tu devais le savoir. C'est tout.

-Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Tu…Ne connais rien des rites sociaux, Sherlock. Tu ne les connaitras jamais, d'ailleurs, et c'est certainement ça qui me fera toujours me sentir étranger en ta présence. »

John se redressa, mou, cassé, et lança qu'il allait se coucher. Le brun, les yeux écarquillés, le regarda passer sans le voir réellement. Il ne commenta ni son discours étrangement lucide pour un homme saoul, ni son érection imposante qui allait certainement le gêner pour dormir, ni le fait que ses mots, pour la première fois, étaient d'une acidité telle que le détective en avait été touché.

Sherlock alla s'allonger sur le canapé, laissa une main glisser en dessous pour en extraire le paquet de cigarette qu'il y avait caché, puis en porta une à ses lèvres. Cette nuit là, il ne monterait pas à l'étage.

"..."

Quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il ne devait avoir dormi que deux heures, plus ou moins. Le tabac posé sur son ventre avait disparu, remplacé par une couverture, et un oreiller avait été glissé sous sa tête. Il sentit l'odeur du thé embaumer l'appartement, mais cela ne lui suffit pas pour le pousser à se lever.

« Tu n'es pas au cabinet ?

-Nous sommes Dimanche, Sherlock. Je ne travaille pas. Lestrade à téléphoné pour ton affaire. Adler ne menace plus, et cette absence l'inquiète. »

Sherlock nota inutilement l'emploie de la seconde personne. Il n'y avait plus de nous. Il repoussa le plaid, se mit sur ses pieds, et leva son regard de glace vers le blond qui posait avec douceur une tasse sur la table basse.

« J'ai dis des conneries, hier soir.

-Tu les pensais, John.

-Je les pensais hier, quand j'étais imbibé d'alcool et furieux contre toi. Bon sang, Sherlock…Pourquoi choisis-tu de tels moments pour m'apprendre des nouvelles aussi terribles ? Je…Enfin tu…

-Je vois. Tu n'étais pas lucide, tu avais envie de sexe, il était tard.

-Exactement. »

John avait l'air fatigué bien qu'heureux d'avoir éclairci la situation. Il allait se lever pour retourner dans la cuisine, quand les doigts de l'autre emprisonnèrent son poignet :

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir déduit que ta mère était une femme infidèle. »

Non, John ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, c'était dans la nature même de son amant de lister toutes les horreurs chez les gens, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le médecin se pencha, l'embrassa, et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en marmonnant qu'ils devraient terminer leur petite affaire un peu plus tard. En passant devant le calendrier, John s'arrêta. Le mariage était prévu pour Mercredi, et il devait encore parler à sa mère, Sarah, essayer d'éclaircir le point autour du pseudo-costume de Sherlock, et…Prévoir une seconde nuit de Noces. C'est donc l'esprit léger que le blond prit son téléphone pour fixer divers rendez-vous tout le long de la journée.

« Gladstone ? Viens là, je vais te donner à manger. Sherlock, éteins la télévision, à chaque fois que tu regardes ces émissions pour adolescentes, tu deviens infernal.

-Mais je m'ennuie… Adler n'envoie plus de message et Lestrade est trop incompétent pour la débusquer. »

Le médecin roula des yeux tout en caressant son chien qui se ruait dans sa gamelle alors que le jeune homme fixait l'écran, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.

« Allo, papa ? Oui, j'ai quelques comptes à régler, en fait. Je te laisserais en dehors de tout ça, je sais bien à quel point tu n'aimes pas devoir assumer. Bref, oui, je…D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

Du salon, Sherlock lança qu'il ne devrait pas retourner son début d'agacement contre son père, car il représentait tout de même la véritable victime de l'histoire, et l'ancien soldat du admettre qu'il avait raison.

« Sherlock, baisse le son s'il te plaît, je vais appeler Sarah et mon portable à du mal à capter. »

Non seulement son mari se fit un devoir de désobéir, mais il alla ensuite se cramponner au blond alors que celui-ci, embarassé, essayait de ne rien faire paraître à son interlocutrice :

« Allo, Sarah, je te dérange ? Je…Enfin je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on… »

Sherlock, le nez dans son cou, se mit à parler très fort, indiquant son émission parlait des couples, et qu'elle conseillait aux amoureux de se donner des surnoms intimes pour tisser des liens plus étroit :

« J'hésitais entre Mon-plaisir-personnel-caramélisé ou, plus simplement, Mon-nounours-insatiable. Tu préfères quoi ?

-Bon sang, la ferme ! Non, Sarah, ce n'est pas pour toi ! Oui, donc…En début d'après midi, tu… ?

-Ou alors je peux mixer les deux. Mon-plaisir-personnel-caramélisé-insatiable. Ca sonne bien, je trouve. »

John raccrocha. Il hésita une seconde, puis réalisa que la situation était plus hilarante que conflictuelle, mais que cela méritait tout de même une légère punition. Il se jeta sur son amant, le capturant sans grand difficulté, et lui gronda qu'il se vengerait de toutes ces bêtises. Sherlock souriait de sa propre stupidité dès qu'il s'agissait de Sarah, et laissa le blond s'approprier son corps.

« Ca te gêne si Harry passe à l'appartement ? Elle en a assez de son hôtel, et-

-D'accord, e coupa t-il, mais fais-moi l'amour. J'adore ça le matin.

-Le matin, le midi, le soir, après le thé, pendant le bain…

-A minuit. Mais souvent, tu dors déjà. »

John rit, puis le repoussa en indiquant qu'il devait passer chez ses parents. Devant l'air boudeur de Sherlock, il siffla qu'il se rattraperait pendant la nuit de Noces, l'embrassa, puis fila dans les escaliers. La journée serait bien remplie pour les deux hommes.

* * *

><p>Review :D ?<p>

P.s : " est -ce Dieu ou les hommes qui sont mauvais?" Cette phrase, que je trouve superbe, est tirée de La nuit de Valognes, d'Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Here we go again :) , un peu plus d'"action" cette fois-ci !

enjoy it

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, j-<p>

-Entrez, ne vous gênez pas. »

Sherlock appuyait sur un organe rouge et gluant qui crachotait un liquide purulent. La jeune femme eut un geste de recul, puis vint tout naturellement s'asseoir à côté de lui, étrangement curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait advenir de la chose torturée.

« C'est un foie ?

-En effet.

-Je vous gêne ?

-Non. Arrêtez de parler comme votre frère, c'est agaçant, vous me faîtes penser à lui et au fait qu'il n'a pas voulu faire l'amour ce matin.

-Ah. D'accord. Désol-

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter. »

Harry haussa les épaules, souriante, murmurant qu'elle aurait tout de même souhaité bavarder avec le blond quelques instants, mais qu'il semblait décidemment très occupé, comme toujours. Sherlock, agitant une fiole colorée devant ses yeux, grogna qu'il combattait sur tous les fronts, et plus encore. Harry lui demanda d'expliciter, et l'autre lui répondit que le blond était comme sous l'eau, hésitant entre plusieurs portes, et qu'au final il les essayait toutes, l'une après l'autre, sans songer un instant que l'air allait finir par lui manquer. L'alcoolique se frotta le genou, fronçant les sourcils :

« Votre analyse est vraiment spéciale. Donc ça veut dire que Johnny va finir par péter un câble ?

-C'est indéniable.

-Contre qui ? Vous ?

-Possible. Trop peu d'éléments. Situation complexe. »

Bruit de combustion. Harry se posa un doigt sur les lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors que les boucles du détective s'agitaient au-dessus du foie réduit de moitié.

« Vous avez hâte d'être au mariage ?

-Oui et non. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre mon état d'esprit. »

Harry rougit, fortement vexée, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avec acidité, mais au final se mura dans un silence plein de remontrance.

« Ne boudez pas comme John, Harry.

-Je ne boude pas. Je n'aime pas être prise pour une débile, c'est tout. »

Sherlock renonça à lui démontrer ce fait par une longue explication, roula des yeux, lâcha dans sa barbe qu'il avait simplement du mal à comprendre les rites sociaux, et qu'une cérémonie dans une église, devant des personnes, devait se passer sans accroc. Or, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cela devait se dérouler, ce qu'il devait dire, faire. Il s'en fichait, au demeurant. Harry tourna la tête vers la gauche, et ses yeux accrochèrent l'armoire qui contenait la boisson de l'oubli. Son palais se fit plus sec.

« Je devrais peut être demander des informations à mon plaisir-caramélisé-insatiable. »

Sherlock sursauta quand Harry poussa un véritable hurlement de rire en se tenant les côtes, hilare, en comprenant que ce surnom des plus stupides et sucrés était en lien avec son propre frère. John ? Etre assimilé à ça ? Ridicule. Le sociopathe plissa les yeux, agacé, jeta brutalement ses instruments sur la table et ôta ses gants transparent.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »Grinça t-il alors qu'elle reprenait doucement son souffle, essuyant une larme au coin de ses paupières.

« C'est tout simplement absurde, Sherlock, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ? John complexe vis-à-vis de son homosexualité, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est l'humilier avec ce…Cette connerie !

-D'accord. Je me limiterais au John. »

La blonde secoua la tête, se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille et un verre, se reposa sur sa chaise avant de poser un doux regard sur le détective :

« Non, l'idée du surnom est bonne. Mais il faut rester plus sobre. Johnny n'est pas une folle, pigé ? »

Sherlock la regarda verser le liquide ambré dans le verre à pied, intrigué, sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait l'en empêcher mais la laissant tout de même faire, et hocha la tête, attendant la suite avec impatience alors qu'il rassemblait son expérience raté dans un grand sac poubelle. Harry lapa une goulée de Wiskey, frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce qui a débuté votre relation ? Non, les _prémices_ ? »

Sherlock trouva le mot comme déplacé dans le vocabulaire de la jeune femme, ne commenta pas, se mit à réfléchir assidument. L'affaire de Soho, indubitablement. Que s'était-il passé, ce matin-là, lors de la révélation de l'enquête ? Sherlock se souvenait avoir fait semblant d'avoir perdu sa coque de téléphone, la rose. Il y avait…Autre chose. Il ferma les yeux, convoquant ses souvenirs.

_Tapis immergé. Odorant. Odeur. Odeur de cannelle. Odeur de thé. Thé de John sur le tapis. Tasse de John brisée à ses pieds_.

Les paupières se rouvrirent avec une lenteur inhabituelle alors que le brun sentait qu'il avait touché juste. Il hésita, formula une phrase avec ses fines lèvres, tapota son menton, et au final se tourna vers l'unique Watson présente dans la pièce :

« _Cup of tea_. »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de la blonde qui en oublia de boire son verre, et lui murmura que s'était tout simplement parfait. Sherlock goûtait l'expression avec délice :

« John est…Ma tasse de thé… »

Il faudrait penser à le renommer dans son portable. Rasséréné, le brun décroisa ses doigts, les posant sur la table. Ses yeux bleus se reflétaient avec beauté dans le verre d'alcool déjà quasiment vide. Sherlock lança que l'entretien entre John et ses parents allait certainement mal se passer, et cette révélation, loin de surprendre la blonde, la fit simplement soupirer. Elle s'en doutait, mais l'autre poursuivit qu'un secret allait être dévoilé, grâce à ses soins, et que cela allait jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Secret ? Quel secret ? »

Harry se saisit de la bouteille, faisant sauter le bouchon une nouvelle fois, alors que ses sens se mettaient en alerte. Une vilaine rougeur avait pris place sur son nez et ses pommettes. Sherlock la considéra quelques secondes. Dehors, un soleil timide perçait entre les nuages. Pour Mercredi, la météo promettait une magnifique averse typiquement Londonienne. N'y avait-il pas une maxime prédisant que « mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux » ? Détail inutile.

« Votre mère trompe votre père. J'en ai informé ma Tasse de thé qui compte éclaircir la situation devant les principaux concernés.

-Bordel de merde. »

La vulgarité d'Harry ne fit pas tressaillir le brun, mais ce qu'elle dit ensuite lui laissa un goût désagréable dans la bouche :

« Johnny était bien le seul à ne pas encore être au courant. Le seul. »

Léger flottement durant lequel le sociopathe digérait et décortiquait ses mots. Léger flottement durant lequel l'alcool glissait dans la gorge d'Harry, brûlant sa langue, l'enivrant peu à peu.

« Le seul ? Vous êtes sur ?

-Oh que oui. Elle va être sacrément surprise, votre tasse de thé. »

Ton amer qui n'échappa pas à Sherlock. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, ce scénario ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Dans ce cas, il se pourrait en effet que John tombe sur un os.

"..."

« Papa, il va falloir que tu affrontes quelque chose. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais…Tu verras, tout ira bien. »

James avait blanchi dès ces quelques mots, et avait essayé, vainement, de refréner la colère de son fils par des mots doux et vides de sens que le blond avait balayé du revers de la main. Le médecin était excité, sans le savoir, à l'idée de marquer une victoire contre sa mère, au moins une fois dans sa vie, et de pousser son père à réagir.

« Johnny, calme-toi, tu…

-Je sais que tu ne te doutes de rien, mais écoute-moi. Maman…N'est pas celle que tu crois. »

Et John se mit à parler. Il lui expliqua la totalité du raisonnement issu du cerveau de Sherlock, frappant du poing sur la table, les sourcils froncés, têtu, enfoncé dans sa décision de faire éclater cette odieuse situation, sans même se rendre compte du regard fuyant de son paternel, de son air embarrassé, mais pas surprit, pas furieux. Simplement inquiet.

« John… »

John n'écoutait pas. Et quand le bruit de la porte lui fit comprendre que sa génitrice venait de rentrer, il sentit affluer en lui toute cette énergie qui l'avait toujours aidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Son père s'était levé, levant une main hésitante.

« Bonjour mon chéri. »

La mère embrassa son fils, et lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle était ravie de le voir sans sa « catin mâle ». John frémit, baissa les yeux, sentant sa rage s'effriter, puis les jointures de ses doigts se mirent à picoter douloureusement. James Watson tordait le bas de son polo avec dépit, sa femme posant les commissions sur la table.

« Depuis quand trompe-tu papa avec un jardinier ? »

Le bocal de cornichon se brisa net en heurtant le sol, déversant son contenu sur le carrelage. John ne sourit pas. Il ressentit une pointe de tristesse, et soupira, pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux ? Sa mère était dévoilée, mise à nue, confrontée à ses démons, mais il n'en ressentait pas la moindre jubilation. Il aurait aimé être un peu plus mauvais, parfois. Non. Il chassa cette idée stupide de sa tête. Margaret avait écarquillé ses yeux clairs :

« Je te demande _pardon_ ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de mentir, maman. Assume devant papa, tu lui dois quand même bien ça. »

John se tourna. Son père n'était ni brisé, ni hors de lui, mais simplement rouge. Il s'avança pour prendre une éponge dans l'évier, commença à réparer les dégâts sous l'œil médusé de son fils et inquisiteur de sa femme. Ils attendaient tous deux une réaction qui ne venait pas. John tiqua :

« Papa ? »

James jeta les morceaux de verre, ferma la poubelle, et ses épaules retombèrent lâchement alors qu'il fourrait ses mains poisseuses dans ses poches. La phrase fusa :

« J'étais déjà au courant, Johnny. »

John s'étouffa, vira carmin, et laissa sa mère pousser un véritable cri scandalisé avant de s'enfuir en attrapant son sac à main. Watson père, lentement, retourna s'asseoir, et ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec le couteau de Sherlock. Le médecin avait le cœur qui battait décidemment trop vite. Il n'arrivait pas à percuter ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il bien entendu ? Bien comprit ? Impossible. _Impossible_.

« Papa !

-Ne crie pas, fils. Assied-toi. »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, John obéit, désabusé, la bouche entre ouverte, incrédule. Le vieil homme raconte. Il y avait quelques mois maintenant qu'il avait découvert les infidélités de sa femme, en apercevant un message, en reniflant un après-rasage qui n'était pas le sien, détectant des mensonges mal camouflés. Il devança les questions de son fils, murmurant tranquillement qu'il aimait Margaret, malgré tout, et qu'il n'avait pas souhaité détruire son mariage en faisant éclater leur petite bulle.

« Alors j'ai…J'ai…J'ai tout… »

John afficha un air décomposé que son père effaça d'un sourire :

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as bien fais, je ne pouvais vivre de cette manière, c'était loin d'être sain. Comment as-tu su ?

-…C'est Sherlock qui…

-Ah, oui. Pour un détective, en même temps, cela parait normal. »

John semblait réaliser toute l'étendue du problème, et demanda d'une petite voix s'ils allaient divorcer. Le vieil homme sursauta. Il lâcha que sa femme venait d'être mise au pied du mur, et que cela allait la faire réfléchir sur sa propre vie. Elle allait se recentrer, se confesser, se remettre dans le droit chemin. Le divorce n'était pas une solution pour elle.

« …Je me suis emporté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as toujours été maladroit et vif, mon Johnny. Un garçon plein de vie, d'énergie, d'amour à donner sans jamais le reprendre. Je sais pourquoi tu t'es précipité ici, tu avais mal pour moi. Tu voulais de la justice. Tu as toujours aimé que le bien triomphe.

-Ne fais pas de moi un héro, papa.

-Je ne fais rien, murmura l'autre avec simplicité, tu devrais rentrer, ta sœur a besoin de plus de soutien que moi par les temps qui courent. »

John se leva, chancelant quelques peu. Ainsi, son père avait toujours su, et avait préféré fermer les yeux pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas changer, pour ne pas voir que les choses devaient évoluer. Cette conception lui était insupportable. Aurait-il pu, lui-même, ne rien dire en sachant que Sherlock ? Non. Et puis la question ne se posait pas.

« A bientôt papa. »

Ils se firent la bise, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, et alors que le blond dévalait les marches de pierre le guidant vers la rue, James songea que son fiston avait bien grandit mais restait tout de même fidèle à lui-même. Il sourit. Bon, il faudrait penser à racheter des cornichons, aussi.

"..."

John devait passer voir Sarah. C'était prévu. Ainsi, quand son portable se mit à vibrer, et qu'il vit le surnom associé à son amant sur l'écran, il sentit que l'autre homme avait encore réussi à concevoir un stratagème pour le tenir éloigné de sa collègue. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

**Chéri** : Ta sœur vient de vomir dans les toilettes suite à une absorption d'alcool rapide et intense. Mrs Hudson n'est pas là pour nettoyer. Reviens.

**John** : Nettoie toi-même, je dois aller voir Sarah.

**Chéri** : Je vais donc laisser ta sœur à son sort. Bon rendez-vous avec la punaise.

John leva les yeux au ciel, que cet homme pouvait être infantile et agaçant lorsqu'il le voulait ! Grognant des insultes, il téléphona à la jeune femme :

« Allo, Sarah ? Ma sœur est dans un sale état, à l'appartement…

-_Elle va bien ?_

-Non, elle…Elle a bu, et…

-_Sherlock ne peut pas… ?_

-Il n'est pas là, mentit le blond, sortit pour une enquête.

-_Sans toi ? C'est une première._

-Oh, non, pas vraiment… »

Ils parlèrent le temps du trajet en taxi jusqu'à Baker Street. John sentit, à la voix de Sarah, que celle-ci était fatiguée de ces rendez-vous annulé les uns à la suite des autres, et il dû admettre qu'elle avait certainement raison de lui en vouloir.

"..."

« Sherlock ? »

John poussa la porte. Sa sœur reposait sur le canapé, sous un plaid, et dormait visiblement, le teint blafard, des cernes sous les yeux. Il posa sa main sur son front. Pas de fièvre. Elle irait mieux après un bon somme. Sans faire de bruit, il ôta sa veste, chercha des yeux son colocataire, ne le trouva pas, monta à l'étage son écharpe à la main.

« Sherlock ?

-Je suis là. »

A plat ventre sur le lit, en étoile, la tête dans l'oreiller. John trouva cette vision des plus étranges. La voix, étouffée, du sociopathe lui parvint :

« Ton père savait, Harriet me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Ils savaient tous.

-Sauf moi.

-C'est de ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis tu ne pouvais pas deviner ça. »

Il s'assit sur le lit. Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un pouce, grognant quelque chose d'indistinct. Le blond lui demanda s'il avait sciemment laissé sa sœur boire pour l'empêcher de voir Sarah, et l'autre s'abstint de répondre.

« Sherlock, tu es impossible.

-Tu m'aimes quand même ?

-Oui, bougonna le médecin en croisant les bras, oui… »

Sherlock se redressa d'un bond, et ses longs bras emprisonnèrent son amant contre lui comme en enfant câline sa peluche. John ne comprit ni ce soudain élan d'affection, ni le ton rauque et sensuel que prit la voix du jeune homme au creux de son oreille :

« Tu es ma tasse de thé. »

Sherlock vit l'autre sourire, et cette vision lui fit un bien fou. Il avait enfin réussi quelque chose de bien dans ce domaine qui lui causait tant de problèmes.

« hmmm , il te plaît , ce surnom ?

-Sinon je ne serais pas en train de te faire ça… »

Les dents du blond vinrent mordiller son lob d'oreille, et le détective se colla immédiatement à lui, ronronnant, lui susurrant à l'oreille qu'il promettait de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter sa sœur. Ses doigts se faufilaient déjà un peu partout sous les vêtements de son amant, mais celui-ci roula sur lui, le bloquant :

«Non, non, Harry a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas la laisser seule en bas…

-John, je n'ai pas fais l'amour depuis notre nuit de Noces. »

L'argument ne sembla guère convaincu par l'argument, Sherlock le comprit par son froncement de sourcils, et changea de tactique :

«_ S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait_… »

Tout en s'accrochant férocement à lui avec ses bras, ses jambes, ses dents, ses ongles et la totalité de ses muscles. Le médecin, lui braillant d'arrêter, réussi à se lever, tangua, essaya de le décrocher, battit des bras en poussant un hurlement et tomba en arrière, entraîné par le poids du jeune homme, directement dans les escaliers. Ils roulèrent dans les marches, toujours étroitement imbriqués l'un sur l'autre, et s'effondrèrent sur le parquet dans des grondements de douleur ponctués d'injures. John, au-dessus de Sherlock, poussa un véritable soupire désespéré en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas desserré sa prise sur son humble personne.

« Wouahou, il en veut vraiment, lui, y'a pas à dire. »

John n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'Harry, réveillée par le bruit, les observait avec amusement.

« Cela fait plus d'une semaine, cru bon d'informer Sherlock, et ça a remplacé ma nicotine.

-Je vais vous laisser, je me sens mieux. Désolée pour tes chiottes, Johnny… »

La blonde se leva en grimaçant, mais son frère, attrapant Sherlock sous son bras pour le caler, réussi à se mettre à genoux pour ensuite se saisir du genou de sa sœur. Ensuite, il s'écroula à terre, hurlant au sociopathe de le lâcher.

« Tu restes ici, Harriet ! Sherlock bon sang j'ai besoin de lui parler, contrôles toi, bon sang ! »

Finalement, le brun était toujours consciencieusement collé à son mari, mais il avait arrêté de l'empêcher de bouger, se laissant câliner en poussant des soupirs de contentement, les yeux mi-clos, suivant mentalement le trajet des mains brûlantes de John dans son dos arrondi. Son visage enfoui dans le cou du blond souriait, extatique. Harry avait regardé le petit manège une minute avant de se mettre en tailleur, posant une main hésitant sur son ventre nauséeux.

« Harry. Parle-moi, tu en as besoin. »

La blonde sentit en elle qu'il était réellement temps d'ouvrir les vannes de ses larmes et de se laisser aller. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la porte s'ouvrit. Lestrade fit deux pas dans l'appartement :

« Holmes, il faut… »

Sa voix mourut. Déjà, il y avait les deux hommes enlacés, et leur étreinte était romantico-érotico-passionnée, ce qui le fit rougir, hésiter, puis tousser, et il y avait la blonde, la sœur du médecin, en train de pleurer de frustration sur le canapé. Lestrade remarqua qu'elle dégageait une odeur aigre qui ne laissa place à aucune imagination, mais ne dit rien.

« On a un cadavre. »

Sherlock défit immédiatement ses membres et sauta sur ses pieds. John jura.

* * *

><p>aura t-on un jour le récit d'Harry? Ha ha qui sait? Prochain chap un peu centré sur Adler :)<p>

review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit **

Un petit peu d'action avant un chapitre bien plus doux pour la prochaine fois :) ! Let's enjoy

* * *

><p>L'équipe avait à peine franchit les portes de l'imposant immeuble qu'une image était apparue sur l'un des grands murs blancs. Irène avait, à l'aide d'un mécanisme des plus ingénieux, prévu de déclencher la vidéo lors de l'ouverture des gonds. C'est son visage et son buste que l'on apercevait. Elle tenait, sur ses genoux, un petit ordinateur portable sur lequel elle pianotait distraitement. Ses yeux se levèrent, fixant un point incertain.<p>

« Bonjour monsieur Holmes, c'est à vous que je m'adresse. Comme vous le savez, j'ai été durant une certaine période une amie…Intime de Moriarty, et ressent donc un certain besoin de revanche concernant son départ. Il vous croyait mort, il a eu tort. Il s'en est pris à votre chien fidèle, et cela vous a agacé. Certes. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur, c'est lui qui va vous aider, pour une fois. Appréciez, monsieur Holmes, la diversité des balles. »

Alors même qu'avec deux doigts, elle adressait un salut un tantinet militaire à l'objectif, Sherlock sentit se sang se glacer et hurla de se mettre à terre. Instantanément, des milliers de projectiles se mirent à fuser dans la salle, leur sifflant aux oreilles, percutant les murs, brisant les fenêtres. John, en bon soldat, voulu ramper pour aller s'enquérir de la situation, mais le brun le saisit brutalement par le poignet, le serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Et soudain, le silence.

« C'est bon ? »

Sherlock s'était déjà redressé, et s'avançait pour inspecter la salle. Lestrade émit un gémissement de douleur, et John se précipita à ses côtés :

« Bon sang, en plein dans l'omoplate ! Il faut aller l'extraire tout de suite sinon cela risque de s'infecter.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls ici…C'est vraiment irresponsable..

-Je reste avec lui. »

Donovan, sérieuse, ne cilla pas, lui prouvant son sérieux. L'inspecteur commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes, chancelant sur ses jambes.

« Brillant. Les balles sortaient par ces petits trous, il y en a dans toute la pièce, à des niveaux différents. Quelqu'un d'autre que nous n'y aurait pas survécu. »

Pourtant, quelque chose semblait agacer le brun. En effet, Sherlock avait réalisé que la demoiselle avait encore joué leur mort au hasard : les balles ne venaient pas du plafond, ils avaient donc été épargné par le principal danger. Adler jouait, encore et toujours. Il se dit que cette femme était décidemment très vicieuse.

« Sherlock, j'emmène l'inspecteur à l'hôpital.

-Fais donc, fais donc.. »

Geste impatient de la main alors qu'il se penchait pour observer un morceau de vitre tombé au sol. Si son amant n'apprécia pas l'attitude, il ne dit rien, aidant Lestrade à marcher jusqu'aux voitures.

"..."

« Je présume que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide ? »

La raillerie, bien présente dans le ton de la métisse, camouflait cependant un réel désir d'apporter quelque chose lors de l'enquête. Son inspecteur avait été blessé. Elle se sentait comme désireuse de faire avancer les choses, et rapidement si possible. Sherlock tourna son regard délavé vers elle :

« Si. Dîtes moi exactement le nombre de balles qui reposent au sol. »

Travail fastidieux et stupide, jugea Donovan, grondant mentalement sa désapprobation. Elle sentait que le détective voulait comme l'éloigner des autres pistes, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Se penchant, elle ramassa un premier petit objet, une balle de 9mm, la tourna rapidement entre ses doigts, puis se mit, avec le pied, à faire un tas. Il devait y avoir plus de cent projectiles, c'était un véritable miracle que seul Lestrade ait été blessé.

Sherlock fouina un peu partout, repéra les projecteurs – à présents brisés- responsables de l'affichage de l'image, puis fourra ses mains sous son menton, son pied tapant régulièrement contre le sol. Agacé. Sherlock était _agacé_.

"..."

« Attention…Voilà, ça va ?

-Je n'irais peut être pas jusque-là, sourit Lestrade avec douleur en essayant de se maintenir droit, bon sang j'aurais aimé rester… »

Le médecin grogna qu'il ne fallait pas présumer de ses forces, et que la blessure lui semblait tout de même assez sérieuse : il ne fallait jamais négliger les blessures par balles. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le blond sortit son téléphone, y jeta un œil et, déçu du manque de message, le fourra dans sa poche. L'inspecteur avait suivi le manège, et se permit un minuscule commentaire :

« Il n'est pas toujours tendre avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hm. »

Sherlock n'était tendre que lorsqu'il le désirait, et c'était tout. Il avait toujours agit ainsi, dans tous les domaines, de cette façon impulsive qui le caractérisait terriblement bien. Lestrade sentit l'autre se tendre et ne dit rien, lui laissant le choix entre poursuivre et briser là la conversation. Les épaules du blond tressautèrent :

« Vous savez…J'ai parfois l'impression que dans le monde de Sherlock…C'est moi le passe-temps.

-Je ne comprends pas, v-

-Je suis le petit plus qui lui permet de ne pas s'ennuyer entre deux enquêtes. Quand il n'y a plus de crime, je suis là, un être à disséquer, à observer. J'espère avoir tort, car de mon côté les choses ne sont pas ainsi, mais… »

L'inspecteur le coupa, arguant qu'il ne devait pas croire ça, qu'il avait lui-même vu les changements chez le détective, des changements opérés grâce à lui, sa présence, sa relation. Sherlock n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de quelqu'un pour des raisons dérisoires, il l'aimait, c'était sûr. Le sourire du blond, timide, se fit plus accru :

« Merci. Cela va vous sembler immature, mais…J'aime bien être rassuré.

-C'est normal, Holmes n'est pas un homme simple à saisir. Mais vous lui faîtes du bien, croyez-m…Outch !

-Arrêtez de vous agiter ! Nous arrivons bientôt, et je ne peux rien faire pour vous soulager d'ici là ! »

Lestrade sourit malgré tout de la gentillesse du blond, se tordant ensuite en deux sous la douleur :

« En tout cas, j'espère que cette union vous apportera tout le bonheur que vous méritez, John. »

Le médecin nota l'utilisation du prénom, apprécia cette idée d'amitié grandissante.

"..."

Le tas de balles était impressionnant. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, couleurs, formes, un véritable esthétique visuel qui n'était, en tout cas, partagé par aucune des personnes présentent dans la pièce. Sherlock s'était montré visiblement hargneux lorsque les policiers étaient venus quadriller la zone, et les avait houspillés, leur ordonnant de ne pas salir la scène. Puis, il s'était penché au-dessus de l'amas.

« Combien ?

-122.

-Erreur. 123.

-Je sais encore compter, tempêta la jeune femme, et j-

-Il y a celle dans le dos de Lestrade.

-hm. »

Vexée, Donovan se tint en retrait. Elle attendait la réflexion parfaitement logique et farfelue qui allait découler de ce fait, et fut extrêmement surprise de le voir empoigner son portable, tapant dessus avec vitesse, surfant sur le net aisément. Que cherchait-il ? La métisse ne savait pas, mais il ne sembla pas trouver car un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il tirait nerveusement sur ses boucles brunes.

« Jamais là quand j'en ai besoin, siffla t-il, je ne le laisse plus partir c'est décidé. »

Le docteur allait en prendre pour son grade, c'était sûr. Sherlock essaya de lui téléphoner. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre messages. Son épiderme se révolta.

« Donovan. Ils ont des problèmes. A la voiture, maintenant. »

"..."

John et Gregory n'avaient pas eu de problème. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital et le blond, en sa qualité de médecin, avait eu l'exceptionnelle chance de pouvoir observer de plus près l'opération minutieuse concernant le membre de la police. Ensuite, il avait escorté un Lestrade endormi jusqu'à sa chambre, l'avait veillé quelques minutes avant d'aller dans le couloir dans l'idée de trouver une machine à café. Il n'aimait pas le bâtiment blanc, qui lui rappelait des souvenirs plutôt désagréables. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit donc pas son amant surgir de la droite pour se jeter littéralement sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur avec force.

« Sh…Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Le brun le palpa un peu partout, comprit que son inquiétude était infondée, et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. John n'était pas blessé, tout allait bien. Ses doigts se stabilisèrent sur sa joue alors que ses yeux durcissaient de colère :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à son téléphone ?

-Sherlock, enfin, nous sommes dans un hôpital, les portables sont interdits…

-J'ai crus que tu étais en danger.

-Alors tu es…Venu ? Oh. »

Oh. John était monstrueusement touché par cette attitude si différente du comportement habituel de son amant. Il vérifia que le couloir était désert, puis se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour un chaste baiser que l'autre sembla apprécier. Il serrait ses doigts sur sa taille, mais le médecin lui fit comprendre que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment propice pour ce genre de choses.

« J'ai besoin de toi, en plus. Je ne veux plus que tu partes pour des broutilles.

-Broutilles ! Voyons, Gregory avait besoin de soin et j-

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom. »

John rougit, fit un pas en arrière, affronta le regard inexpressif de son mari :

« Et bien, euh, oui, j-

-Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, peu importe. »

Il fit demi tour, mais le blond le prit par la main, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et lui demanda d'une voix douce s'il était jaloux de cette proximité qui restait tout de même du niveau professionnel. Il vit les mâchoires du brun se contracter puis se détendre, alors que Sherlock se tournait délibérément vers le mur.

« Réponds-moi. », murmura l'autre en pressant gentiment sa paume, ayant réellement besoin de connaitre ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment précis. Sherlock grogna, se retourna, et pressa l'autre contre lui, ignorant son couinement effrayé, fourrant son nez dans son cou :

« Oui. Je n'aime pas le dire, mais je suis jaloux, tu es à moi, John, et je ne veux pas que tu sois intime avec d'autres personnes.

-Devenir ami ne signifie pas te tromper, crois-moi.

-J'ai confiance. Mais je suis jaloux quand même. »

John l'embrassa derechef. Cette sensation de plaisir qu'il sentait naître dans son giron ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, il aimait rendre son amant jaloux. Il savait, ainsi, qu'il tenait fortement à lui.

« Au fait. Connais-tu une comptine avec 123 ? »

La question posée en plein milieu d'une conversation plutôt badine, le fit sursauter, et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la concentration. 123. Non, cela ne lui disait absolument rien. Sherlock posa ses doigts sur ses tempes, lui murmurant de fermer les yeux, de se laisser porter par ses souvenirs. John obéit. Souvenirs. Souvenirs. 123. 123. Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien. 123. Soit 1, 2,3. Soit 1. 2. 3. Soit 1…2…3…4…5…

_Aller, Johnny, tu viens ?_

_John riait aux éclats, négligeant son genou ensanglanté, son jeans déchiré, et sa sœur, maculée de boue, qui lui courait après. Il avait à peine huit ans. C'était dans le jardin, quand il y avait encore la balançoire. Ils couraient autour des arbres, sans aucune raison, tombant, se relevant, se chamaillant. Puis, ils s'étaient allongés, d'un accord commun, le souffle court. Harry avait noué ses cheveux avec violence, ne supportant plus de les sentir glisser entre ses omoplates, et sa voix fluette s'était élevée dans le ciel._

_One, two, three, four, five,_  
><em>Once I caught a fish alive,<em>  
><em>Six, seven, eight, nine, ten,<em>  
><em>Then I let it go again.<em>

John murmurait sans s'en rendre compte, doucement:

« Un deux trois quatre cinq, j'ai attrapé un poisson vivant, six sept huit neuf dix, et ensuite je l'ai laissé partir… »

_Harry ne connaissait jamais le petit couplet qui suivait, et son frère devait toujours poursuivre la comptine. Il le faisait en ronchonnant, mais tous deux savaient qu'il y prenait tout de même un certain plaisir._

_Why did you let it go?_  
><em>Because it bit my finger so.<em>  
><em>Which finger did it bite?<em>  
><em>This little finger on the right.<em>

Sherlock regarda le médecin qui, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, terminait de chantonner, sourire aux lèvres, se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche :

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir ? Parce qu'il m'a mordu le doigt. Et il t'avait mordu quel doigt ? Le petit doigt du côté droit. »

Le détective le laissa rêvasser quelques secondes, puis lui effleura l'épaule de la main :

« John. J'espère me tromper, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me trompe rarement, n'est-ce pas ?

-hm ? Je t'écoute.

-Essaies de tisser un lien entre des balles issues de pistolets et une comptine de ton enfance. »

John blanchit, s'accrocha au mur, secoua vigoureusement la tête et enfin cria qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une prochaine attaqua visant ma famille. Ce n'était pas possible, Adler avait bien précisé qu'elle ne s'intéresserait pas à lui ! Le détective plissa ses lèvres. Tristesse dans ses yeux ? Non, probablement pas.

« Je vais demander à Mycroft de les placer sous protection. Ils iront dans un autre logement le temps que l'affaire se règle. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyens.

-Je dois leur parler, je dois…Et Harry, je dois…Je dois…Ils sont en danger… »

John paniquait, des dizaines de scénarios défilant dans sa tête, puis il remarqua que son amant restait en retrait, les mains dans les poches, regardant le mur sans vraiment le voir.

« Sherlock ?

-C'est encore de ma faute. Je représente un danger constant, et je te l'avais dis.

-Sherlock… »

Le blond vint le prendre entre ses bras, inspirant son parfum musqué, et lui glissa calmement qu'il devait vraiment arrêter d'avoir ce genre de comportement et de se sentir coupable. Bon sang, combien de fois allait-il devoir lui expliquer qu'il avait déjà pris en compte tous ces risques-là ? Il avait accepté ses conditions, toutes, et ne comptait pas retourner sa veste. Une infirmière passa. John ne tressaillit même, s'autorisant même à raffermir sa prise. Sa voix se teinta de colère :

« Atrappe-la, Sherlock. Et protège les victimes. S'il te plaît. C'est…C'est ton combat. Tu le sais, et c'est aussi ce qui te pousse à m'exclure de façon détestable de cette enquête. Alors je te laisse partir en solo, un peu, mais…Ne me déçois pas.

-Je te déçois souvent ? »

Sherlock se souvint du viol, se mordit violemment la langue en maudissant sa stupidité, l'embrassa sans autre forme de procès. Le baiser avait un léger goût métallique que l'autre ne releva pas.

« John. Je sais quand Adler va frapper. Et à cet instant, mais pas avant, j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Ou va-t-elle attaquer ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Grondement de frustration. John retourna d'un pas vif dans la chambre de Lestrade, suivit d'un Sherlock silencieux et calculateur. Le médecin s'installa sur le petit tabouret, croisa les bras, ne cherchant pas à cacher son agacement.

« Et d'ailleurs, ne me fais pas croire que tu as deviné cet emplacement avec la simple aide de ma comptine.

-Les balles y sont pour beaucoup, la psychologie d'Adler aussi, mais ta comptine m'a réellement conforté dans mon idée. »

Silence uniquement rompu que par la respiration de Lestrade, sur le ventre. John tapote nerveusement ses doigts sur son bras :

« Et qu'entendait-elle par intime ? »

Sherlock se place délicatement derrière lui, lâchant qu'elle et Moriarty n'avaient pas été amants, l'homme avait certainement du l'utiliser, se servant de ses sentiments à son égard pour la manœuvrer plus facilement lors de ses crimes. Son pouce alla caresser la base de son cou :

« Et ainsi, il laissait derrière lui quelqu'un pour prendre la relève. C'était prémédité, en quelque sorte.

-Mon dieu… »

Sherlock siffla que ces détails n'étaient pas intéressant pour le moment, il faudrait attendre la confrontation finale pour se servir de ses éléments contre elle, la manipuler, la briser. Cette femme était folle. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ce fait. Il indiqua à son mari qu'ils pouvaient à présent retourner à l'appartement, le danger était écarté pour le moment, et rester devant ce lit ne ferait rien avancer.

« Dis-moi simplement quand aura lieu l-

-Mercredi.

-Ah, d'accord. »

Soulagé de savoir quand la menace serait à prévoir, le médecin sentit ses épaules se décontracter. Puis, son cœur s'emballa, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se leva, se saisissant des bras du brun qui ne bougeait pas, le regard dur.

« **MERCREDI** ?

-John, tu ne devrais pas crier ici, ça résonne.

-Sherlock, mercredi, c'est, c'est… »

Mercredi, c'était le mariage, simplement.

* * *

><p>Review? Le prochain chapitre sera comme une petite bulle d'air frais entre tous ces problèmes !<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

**Attention, Lemon :) !**

* * *

><p>John avait tempêté, paniqué, refusé de coopéré, avait essayé par tous les moyens de faire céder son amant pour obtenir des informations, mais rien n'avait fonctionné, et le brun s'était muré dans un silence passablement détestable. Deux patches sur le bras droit, assit en position fœtus sur le canapé, il n'avait pas desserré les dents de toute la soirée passée au 221b. Les deux amants ne s'étaient donc pas échangé le moindre mot durant la nuit du dimanche au lundi, et le lendemain matin le détective décida de faire un geste pour rattraper la situation.<p>

« Sherlock ? C'est toi qui… ? »

Le blond, qui venait de quitter le lit, jeta un regard stupéfait quoi que méfiant sur le paquet de croissant présent sur la table, tendit une main hésitante, en saisit un –_ il était encore chaud oh mon dieu délicieux petit croissant français_- et le mordit, ses yeux se fermant pour mieux apprécier la viennoiserie. Sublime. Un bol de café fumant semblait également l'attendre sur la table. Puis, il remarqua le propriétaire du bol, les cheveux superbement décoiffés par le sommeil, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pull – son pull, qui, sur le brun, tenait plus de l'accessoire sexy que du vêtement confortable-, adossé au lavabo.

Silence.

« Bonjour.

-'Jour. »

Sherlock avait passé la majeure partie de sa nuit à faire des expériences, puis à parler au crâne, à jouer aux échecs, seul, avant de sombrer dans un semi sommeil qui n'avait rien eu de réparateur, sur le sofa. Ses vêtements l'avaient gêné – trop raides, près du corps-, et le pull-over de John lui avait semblé le plus accueillant des pyjamas, sachant qu'il avait la même douceur, la même odeur, mais que lui ne ronflait pas.

« Tes croissants sont excellents.

-Ah ? Je n'aime pas ça. »

John tendit le bras, trempa son petit-déjeuner dans le café de son amant, le termina goulument, essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur les jambes longues et nues du détective.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu veux te faire pardonner, mais j'apprécie le ge-

-De te cacher des choses pour ton propre bien, de te forcer à accepter rapidement ton homosexualité, de mettre ta famille partiellement en danger, de te faire peur car je me mets moi-même dans des situations problématiques, de vouloir faire l'amour à de nombreuses reprises, de mettre du temps à capturer Adler, d'être jaloux vis-à-vis de ton rapprochement avec Lestrade, de… »

John s'était levé, abasourdit, et venait de poser sa main sur la bouche du brun, ultime recours pour le faire taire. Il sentit un souffle chaud et humide contre sa paume, l'ôta, fit un petit sourire contrit :

« Pas dès le matin, d'accord ? Viens t'asseoir, mange quelque chose, ensuite on ira se recoucher. Nous avons deux jours avant que le hasard nous prenne de court, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors profitons-en. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Goût de café, de croissant, de nicotine. John ne relève pas le fait qu'il ait fumé durant la nuit, le détective est assez grand pour se prendre en main tout seul de ce côté-là. Ses mains, sur ses hanches, font remonter un peu le pull et le médecin rougit en réalisant qu'il ne porte pas le moindre soupçon de sous-vêtement. L'autre, loin de comprendre la gêne, se serre un peu plus, ses longs bras allant se nouer avec habitude autour de sa nuque.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu dormir avec moi ?

-Quand tu es en colère, tu ne veux pas que je dorme contre toi, signala distraitement le brun.

-Je n'étais pas en colère…

-Si tu l'étais. »

Ils se sourient, et John va de lui-même caresser l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme qui les écarte par automatisme, ses dents allant titiller son oreille, sa langue glissant sur l'ancienne brûlure de cigarette qui le faire toujours frémir. La voix de Sherlock se fait aussi douce que le miel :

« Je sais que le matin, tu n'es pas très en forme…Si tu veux…On peut inverser les rôles. »

John se tend. Inverser les rôles ? C'est-à-dire….Avoir le _rôle_ de la fille ? Etre celui qui se fait prendre ? Le médecin n'a pas envie. Il a peur de ce changement, même s'il sait qu'un jour, il voudra essayer. Mais pour le moment, tout est encore trop frais dans sa tête et son corps pour qu'il puisse accepter de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il se gifle mentalement, être passif n'a rien de dégradant ! Et Sherlock est tellement beau quand il gémit, tirant ses genoux contre son torse pour lui faciliter l'accès…

« John, je sens que ça te rebute. Peu m'importe, personnellement je préfère que tu entres en moi…C'est tellement bon de te voir…Faire tout ton possible pour me faire plaisir… »

Gémissement au creux de l'oreille. Le blond observe avec intérêt le pull se tendre sous l'érection de son mari qui ne tente en rien de la cacher, au contraire, se plaisant à exacerber son envie. La douceur de la peau blanche lui avait terriblement manqué, comme le fait de ne pas avoir pu se réveiller auprès de lui ce matin. John passa sa main sous son genou, le relavant à la hauteur de sa hanche alors qu'il le calait contre lui, sa bouche reprenant possession de la sienne.

« Hmm… »

Sherlock se cambra quand le pouce descendit, insolent, vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, appuyant sur la chair tendre, avant d'effleurer son intimité déjà réveillée et pleine d'entrain. John le coucha sur le plan de travail, et réalisa avec une certaine gêne qu'un détail technique allait s'imposer à lui.

« Sherlock », grogna-t-il durement alors que ses doigts continuaient leur exploration brûlante.

« Sherlock, je ne peux pas…

-Bien sûr que si tu peux, ne joue pas à celui qui a mal au genou, ce serait mal venu de ta part al-

-Sherlock, je suis trop petit. »

Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes, jetant un œil entre ses jambes. Ah. D'accord. Il était vrai qu'ainsi positionnés, John aurait eu besoin de plusieurs centimètres de plus pour pouvoir atteindre son bassin. Le médecin, embarrassé, se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Il n'avait plus, une fois encore, la main sur la situation. Des jambes fines mais musclées se nouèrent autour de ses cuisses. L'autre avait compris.

« Allons ou tu veux, susurra-t-il suavement dans son cou, allons là où tu pourras jouer à ton mâle dominant, fais-toi plaisir, prends moi… »

John songea qu'il ne devrait pas, normalement, éprouver de tels fourmillements d'excitation à l'entente de ces simples paroles. Pourtant, cette idée de pseudo soumission, de jeu, de rôle à proprement parler lui plaisait. Bandant ses muscles, il saisit le bassin du brun contre lui et le soulevant, crispant ses mâchoires sous l'effort mais souriant de satisfaction à la réussite du mouvement. Il le porta avec certes quelques difficultés jusqu'au sofa, et arrivé à destination le brun pesa de tout son poids pour les faire chuter ensemble sur les coussins. Le pull était remonté sur le ventre plat, et John se dépêcha de l'ôter, ses yeux dévorant la surface lisse et blanche.

« Tu as…Encore mincis. »

La bouche titillait ses côtes, ses tétons, encore et toujours. Sherlock se tortilla :

« Sois brutal…Sois…Actif… »

Il vit la lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux bleus gris de son amant, et une idée vint effleurer son cerveau génial. John était un homme sanguin. Il réagissait aux provocations. Or, le détective était réputé pour un maître concernant ce genre de chose. Il se redressa, glissant ses jambes de chaque côté du bassin du blond, sur son pantalon de lin, et son sourire se fit mutin :

« …A moins que tu ne sois pas capable d'assumer ce rôle, évidemment.

-J'en suis capable.

-Tu es sur ? Tu m'as l'air…Plutôt…Passif. »

Le mot était jeté avec négligence, mais fit l'effet d'une bombe. John sentit son visage le brûler, et d'un coup il saisit son amant par les hanches pour le retourner brutalement sur le ventre, tirant sur son propre bas pour le détacher. Nu, lui aussi, il se coucha tout contre le dos légèrement froid de Sherlock, laissant ses mouvements naître d'eux-mêmes, sans y songer. Ses dents dans son cou, ses mains le serrant contre le sofa, son bassin pressant le sien pour lui faire sentir cette excitation presqu'exacerbée, cette chaleur humide qui se communiquait de minute en minute… Il fourra son visage dans les cheveux bruns, mordilla l'oreille et sourit en entendant l'autre grogner de frustration car son sexe, bloqué entre son ventre et le tissu du canapé, pulsait avec insistance sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

« Et bien quoi…On a des exigences ? »

Sherlock voulu se mettre sur ses coudes mais l'autre l'écrasa, embrassant sa nuque, avant de mettre deux de ses doigts contre sa langue pour les enduire de salive. Le brun, tout compte fait, commençait à ne pas aimer le manque de visibilité auquel il était soumis et essaya de se tourner, et poussa un sifflement rauque quand l'index luisant de salive vint s'introduire en lui, timidement certes mais avec une volonté farouche qu'il ne tenta pas d'esquiver.

« Hmm… »

Il écarta violemment les cuisses alors que le blond se pressait contre lui pour accompagner le mouvement, la bouche entreouverte, appréciant de l'entendre gémir sans pouvoir rien faire pour participer à l'action.

Deux doigts, puis trois. Frottement, chaleur, torpeur qui prend possession de Sherlock qui, à demi vaincu, souffle bruyamment en se cambrant, son érection presque douloureuse s'érigeant rapidement. Sensation délicieuse. Halètements incontrôlés. Mouvement de ciseaux. John se lève soudainement, ôtant ses doigts dans un bruit de succion qui fait gémir le détective, et se dirige vers la cuisine.

« John… » Gronde Sherlock, menaçant, sentant son désir se décupler alors qu'il se redressait, permettant à sa hampe d'exprimer toute son envie, et ses yeux embués se tournèrent en direction de son amant.

« John ! »

L'ordre était implacable. Le blond revint, plaquant derechef l'autre contre le sofa, et un petit bruit d'ouverture se fit entendre. Sherlock renifla. Cela sentait l'olive. L'olive. L'huile d'olive. Un frisson mutin prit possession de sa peau.

« Je vois, tu n'as pas envie de chercher le lubrifiant… »

Il savait que John venait de sourire en rougissant alors qu'il faisait couler le liquide visqueux dans ses paumes. La bouteille de verre fut presque jetée sur la table basse alors que John ramenait les genoux de son mari contre son torse, son sexe se frottant avidement entre ses fesses blanches.

« Tu es bien lent », siffla Sherlock, délicieusement provocateur, sa voix rauque étouffée par un coussin alors qu'il se cambrait, offrant ses reins. John voulait être multiple. Il voulait prendre le brun dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser, titiller ses tétons, tirailler sa peau, brûler ses sens, mais en était incapable, en tout cas dans cette position.

« Hn ! »

Cri rauque que Sherlock voulu faire mourir entre ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait l'intrusion lui perforer l'esprit et le corps. Douleur. Il sentit la douceur du mouvement alors que John se mettait sur le côté, tendrement, soulevant sa jambe pour le pénétrer plus profondément, sa bouche cherchant la sienne, se perdant sur la ligne de sa mâchoire alors que leurs peaux s'épousaient. Le mouvement était un peu compliqué, comme cela, mais seul le plaisir de son amant l'importait pour le moment.

« Ca va ?

-Laisse-toi…Aller… AH ! »

John sourit alors qu'il pénètre en lui plus brutalement, appréciant sans vergogne son étroitesse brûlante. Sherlock, tendant le bras en arrière, vint plaquer plus encore son bassin au sien alors que les doigts du médecin se faufilaient entre ses jambes pour le masturber.

_Mouvement_. Avant, arrière, avant, arrière. Les doigts qui massent sensuellement, changeant de rythme, Sherlock qui se tend, qui se tors, qui en veut plus, qui veut rendre la pareille. John s'extrait de l'étau de chaleur, rentre brusquement, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au détective qui, le sang en ébullition, lui somme de s'asseoir. L'autre hésite. Ne devait-il pas tenir les rennes, pour une fois ?

« C'est…Un…Ordre. »

Sherlock ne souffre aucune mutinerie. Il s'écarte de lui-même, pousse brutalement le blond pour qu'il se redresse, et se positionne au-dessus du sexe tendu et glissant. John sourit en le voyant rouge, essayant avec difficulté d'entrer la hampe en lui, et alors qu'il le pénètre doucement, il prend la décision de soulever ses hanches. Sherlock s'enfonce d'un coup sec, s'accrochant à ses épaules alors qu'il ouvre des yeux écarquillés, écartelé de plaisir, sentant sa prostate gémir sous l'assaut.

« Bouge. »

John lui mordille un téton. Il sent qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

« Bouge, aller. »

Sherlock se fait félin. Son terrible déhancher s'enclenche, et il gémit, il gémit dans son oreille, de façon presqu'obscène, ses cuisses se contractant alors qu'il exerce un mouvement rapide et brutal. La stimulation interne qui en résulte lui fait tous les deux haleter. John ferme les yeux, ses doigts dérivant sur le corps pâle et tendu comme un arc.

« Regarde-moi, ma tasse de thé. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. »

Le blond entrouvre les paupières, embrasse les lèvres tendres, les lèche, les mords. Il l'aime. Il l'aime tellement. Et plus il le pense et plus son corps s'échauffe, flambe, s'allume comme une torche. Sherlock est si beau, si fragile, si doux, si demandeur. Si aimant, malgré toute cette insensibilité qu'il feint d'afficher. Ses doigts se saisissent de ses hanches, et il le pilonne, le serrant contre lui, grognant comme un animal alors que la jouissance s'empare de lui.

Orgasme puissant et partagé. Alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent, ils s'extériorisent, et Sherlock tremble alors que la semence, épaisse et chaude, de son amant explose en lui. Son front va reposer de lui-même contre l'épaule en sueur du blond qui, ses doigts toujours ancrés dans sa peau, embrasse sa jugulaire.

« Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. »

Sherlock sourit pour lui-même. Il le sait, mais quel délice de l'entendre murmurer ces mots à voix basse, rien que pour lui. Il se sent unique. C'est stimulant. Le brun sent doucement le sexe se rétracter dans son intimité et se lève , retombant mollement sur un coussin, ses jambes allant naturellement se poser sur celles de John.

« Je n'en doute jamais. »

Et il pose sa bouche contre sa bague, à présent plus chaude encore que ses lèvres. John tend les bras, et l'autre revient à sa position initiale, le laissant le caresser avec une légère timidité, comme s'il se croyait dans un rêve, un rêve fou, impossible, et terriblement magique.

« Je ne me lasserais jamais de te toucher.

-J'espère bien. Je ne compte, de toute façon, pas te laisser faire. »

Sherlock lui mordille la lèvre inférieure alors que ses doigts frottent délicatement les poils blonds présents sur son torse. Délicieuse toison d'or qu'il retraçait du bout de l'index.

« Tout cela est-il possible ?

-Hm ? »

Sherlock se fond contre lui, ronronnant, attendant la suite sans se presser alors qu'il sent les mains de son mari dans le bas de son dos, l'effleurant pour alléger la petite douleur dans son bassin.

« Que je réussisse à me détendre de cette façon-là alors que nous risquerons nos vies dans deux jours…

-Hmm…Moriarty nous avait posé le même genre d'ultimatum à Noel, souviens-toi…Et cette fois non plus, cela ne t'avait gêné en rien… »

Souvenir souvenir. John frissonne, puis le fait se lever pour qu'ils puissent aller se laver. Sherlock se laisse tirer par le bras, boudeur, son corps blanc et glabre évoluant dans la pièce avec une grâce insoupçonnable. Il baille. Réalise qu'il n'a pas envie de se laver, il veut encore des câlins, au chaud, sous une couette, et languir pendant quelques heures quitte à laisser son cerveau oisif.

« Viens… »

John songea à résister, haussa les épaules. Sa nudité le gênait toujours un peu, contrairement à son mari, et il accueilli avec joie le confort du matelas. Sherlock posa ses boucles sur son torse, aérien, et ses paupières se fermèrent.

« C'est de ta faute. »

Sursaut du médecin qui fronce les sourcils. Qu'a-t-il fait, encore ?

« C'est de ta faute si je deviens comme ça. Stupide. Vulnérable. Paresseux. Affectueux.

-Humain.

-Voilà. Si je deviens…Humain. »

Le mot était lâché sans ton particulier, juste comme ça, comme un fait sur lequel il n'avait aucune prise. Les doigts dans ses cheveux le firent gémir et il se cambra, comme un chat que l'on gratterait derrière les oreilles. Le blond observa sa réaction avec intérêt.

« Oui…Ta faute…

-Je ne regrette rien, tu sais ? »

John n'attendait pas de réponse, mais fut tout de même surprit en comprenant que l'autre venait de s'endormit sur lui, bercé par les caresses, avec une facilité des plus déconcertante. Doucement, sans faire de geste brusque, il déposa le visage serein de son amant sur l'oreiller avant de se glisser hors des draps. La, toujours en silence, il tira avec lenteur le tiroir de la commode, et en sortit un Reflex qui n'était plus tout jeune. Cet appareil, John l'avait obtenu pour ses dix-huit ans, ses parents en avaient payé la moitié, et il avait payé l'autre avec la totalité de ses économies. Sherlock n'avait jamais commenté cette étrange envie, alors que le blond ne prenait jamais la moindre photo.

Cette fois, pourtant, le médecin vint se placer à l'autre bout du lit, régla l'objectif, joua avec les effets de lumière et final appuya sur le bouton. Clac. Sherlock papillonna des cils. Clac. Il se redressa mollement sur un coude. Clac. Ses yeux accrochèrent l'appareil photo, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Clac.

John posa l'appareil. Il faudrait songer à faire développer tout ça.

« Tu t'amuses bien ?

-Tout à fait. Tu es très photogénique.

-Je le savais déjà. »

John se rémora les cliché douteux prit à Soho, et un sourire béat se peignit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regagnait la chaleur du lit. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du brun de tout faire pour endormir le médecin. Il mit exactement douze minutes et quarante secondes, essayant de chanter une berceuse, de lui caresser le ventre, puis de l'hypnotiser et au final le laissant simplement tomber dans les bras de Morphée de lui-même.

"..."

« Bonjour, Gab'. Tu vas mieux ? »

Lestrade eut un petit sourire. Donovan, Anderson et d'autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient donnés des « tours de garde » pour venir le voir les uns après les autres. En ce mardi matin, il s'agissait de la jolie métisse, en civile, une gerbe de fleur à la main. En dehors du service, on laissait tomber la formalité d'usage.

« Un peu. Je dois dire que ça fait mal, mais je survivrais. Je me sens…Passablement inutile, dans ce temps de crise.

-Crise ? Ils s'en foutent. Quand j'ai voulu demander des explications au taré, il m'a répondu qu'il était…Attend une seconde, que je retrouve le message…Voila, il m'a répondu qu'il était _empli du nectar de sa tasse de thé, _qu'il _voulait juste s'allonger pour languir_ et qu'il me demandait _d'aller jouer ailleurs._ C'est complètement stupide et ça ne veut rien dire ! »

Lestrade éclata de rire, grimaça sous sa blessure, puis murmura avec candeur qu'il pensait connaître l'identité de la tasse de thé, et cette réflexion fit gronder la jeune femme qui changea de couleur. Ces deux là passaient décidemment tout leur temps libre à fricoter ! Elle roula des yeux, plaça les fleurs dans un vase transparent.

« C'est moi ou tu es tout de même plus douce avec lui qu'avant, Sally ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

La brune ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais les récents changements chez le détective avaient en effet détourné sa vision première. Sherlock faisait des efforts, il fallait l'avouer, et elle appréciait cette remise en cause de part. Merci Watson, songea t-elle.

« Et toi…Avec… »

Le sous entendu était plus que clair. Sally s'empourpra. Lestrade restait, certes, son supérieur direct, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Nick vient de divorcer. Nous allons nous installer ensemble.

-Pas de mariage ?

-Pas de mariage. »

Mariage signifiait union, signifiait contrat, signifiait séparation de l'équipe. Personne ne voulait quitter son poste au sein de la police Londonienne. Un silence confortable prit place. Puis la jeune femme se frotta la jugulaire en soupirant :

« C'est demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et nous ne serons pas là pour intervenir.

-Non. Pour Holmes, c'est une histoire personnelle. Il veut terminer ça dans les règles, quitte à se blesser le jour de son propre mariage. »

Sally hocha la tête. Il ne changerait jamais complètement.

* * *

><p>Tadadam, petit moment tendre entre deux meurtres, romantique, non :) ? Prochain chapitre : le mercredi du mariage :D !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Nous y voila. Moment clef de l'histoire qui scellera peut être la fin...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>L'eau coulait abondamment sur son visage. John, assit dans la baignoire, laissait le jet puissant de la pomme de douche balayer ses doutes. Les deux jours avaient fuis entre ses doigts comme le liquide transparent, et à présent il ressentait l'insoutenable tension dans tout son corps. Ses doigts pressèrent ses paupières, l'eau glissant dans sa bouche avant de couler sur sa gorge alors qu'il bloquait sa respiration.<p>

« John ? Il va falloir y aller. »

Deux bras nus passèrent derrière lui, coulant autour de son cou avant de descendre sur son torse, se mouillant rapidement. Le blond se tourna vers Sherlock, plus sérieux que la mort.

« Aller où ? Vas –tu enfin me le dire ?

-Chez tes parents. Je pensais que tu avais deviné.

-Comment aurais-je pu ? »

Sa surprise teintée de colère fut comme gâchée par sa nudité. L'autre lui caressa paresseusement la joue :

« La comptine. La comptine de ton enfance. Adler attaque sur le plan du passé, des sentiments. John, je voudrais y aller seul. S'il te plaît.

-Alder n'y sera pas seule, et tu le sais. Je refuse d'être veuf. »

Le blond se leva, s'essuya rapidement et alla passer des vêtements souples avant de chercher son arme. Astiquée, prête à servir, elle lui sembla terriblement réconfortante, et il la fourra dans sa poche sans prétention, revigoré. Sherlock observa avec intérêt cet éclat de vie dans ses yeux, puis secoua ses mains pour ôter l'eau :

« Bien. Il est presque midi. A quelle heure avons-nous rendez-vous à l'église ?

-Deux heures piles.

-Bon. Allons-y.

-Et Lestrade ?

-Inutile. »

Sherlock avait également pensé à faire appel aux autres agents de l'équipe, mais Donovan, emportée par son désir de vengeance, aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Et puis, selon ses informations, Adler ne devrait pas être en trop nombreuse compagnie.

"..."

« Silence. »

Ils venaient à peine de passer la porte d'entrée que Sherlock s'était tapi contre le mur, les yeux soupçonneux, son pistolet en avant. Il y avait des bruits, à l'étage. Des bruits significatifs.

« Ils sont trois.

-Adler comprise ?

-Je ne crois pas. »

Evoluer en silence, se glisser entre les meubles sans se faire remarquer, grimper les marches à pas de velours.

« ILS SONT LA ! »

Se faire repérer. Accuser les coups, se débattre, combattre au corps à corps, essayer de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'autre, de ne pas le regarder, de se concentrer. Sentir son sang bouillir en entendant un cri. Se battre jusqu'au bout. Brutalement, fiévreusement, faire jouer ses poings, ses coudes, ses genoux, utiliser les objets, les murs, les vêtements, tordre la peau, griffer, faire mal. Mettre à terre. Attacher.

Ils se regardèrent, reprenant avec peine leur respiration.

« Que…Que s'est-il passé ? »

Comment avaient-il pu, en l'espace de trois quart d'heure, mettre à mal leurs trois ennemis, et s'en tirer sans problème ? John arborait, néanmoins, un début de cocard à l'arcade droite, et Sherlock une longue estafilade au bras. L'un des homme avait un couteau. Et à présent, ils étaient allongés au sol, menottés, attachés, face contre terre.

John s'assit sur une marche.

« C'était trop…

-Simple.

-Oui.

-Nous sommes mieux entraînés. Plus habitués. Mais tu as raison. »

Il téléphona à la police, puis entraîna son amant dans la salle à manger. Personne. Il ne comprenait pas. Adler aurait déjà du faire son entrée, c'était sur ! Il jeta un œil circulaire dans la pièce, il y avait le couteau Arlequin sur la table, quelques vases cassés ci et là, mais rien d'intéressant. La maison était donc déserte.

« JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !

-Pas quoi ? »

Clic.

John et Sherlock sentent en même temps la petite pression ronde et glacée propre au canon de pistolet sur leur nuque. Adler à une voix rauque d'excitation. La jeune femme lâche un long ricanement qui se répercute dans la salle. Sherlock réfléchit. Rapidement.

« La police va arriver, Adler. Tu es foutue.

-Et ? Vous serez morts. Tous les deux. Et Jim sera vengé. »

John tique. Moriarty. Ce souvenir cruel qui le suivait décidemment partout. Une phrase de Sherlock, lors de leur précédente enquête, lui revint en mémoire : « _Il joue avec tes nerfs. Comme il a joué avec les miens._ » L'emprise psychologique des criminels était forte. Ils aimaient s'amuser avec leur proie, les torturer, les affaiblir moralement. Mais l'inverse était-il possible ? Sherlock voulu le faire taire alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche :

« Qui êtes-vous pour Moriarty, mademoiselle ? »

Sherlock eut froid dans le dos. Adler, à l'évocation du mort, pouvait rompre le charme et en finir, à tout moment. Mais le fait que le médecin la vouvoie, et parle de Moriarty au présent eut l'effet contraire. Elle chancela, et son ton s'adoucit :

« Je…Je l'aime, vous savez ? Je l'ai aidé si souvent…Comme pour engrainer ce photographe, à Soho. »

Les deux hommes blanchirent. Ainsi, une fois encore, Moriarty avait été derrière tout ça ? Il avait manipulé Arty, pour le pousser à créer cette bombe puis à l'employer au moment qu'il désirait ? John avait baissé la tête. Puis, il jeta un regard à son mari. Ce regard signifiait qu'il était prêt à tenter. Tenter l'impossible. Il avait l'habitude, non ? Il prit son courage à deux mains :

« Il ne vous aime pas, Adler.

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Ce qu'il allait devoir dire ensuite allait nécessiter un énorme self-control. John soupira, essaya de prendre une tonalité des plus suffisantes, puis se tourna légèrement vers la jeune femme qui avait changé de couleur :

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? C'est moi, qu'il aime. Je lui ai fait l'amour. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

Puis, tout se déroula très vite. Adler poussa un véritable hurlement de rage, et elle appuya sur les gâchettes. John décala son bras en la frappant au poignet alors que Sherlock plongeait sur le côté, espérant secrètement que les hommes, à l'étage, n'avaient été détachés. Auquel cas, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Adler frappait avec son canon sur l'épaule du blond en criant des injures obscènes alors que l'autre, se débattant, essayait de lui ôter son arme sans se blesser.

« ATTENTION ! »

La blonde planta son revolver dans l'estomac du médecin qui la lâcha instantanément, mais à cet instant le détective bondit en avant, projetant quelque chose vers le visage de la criminelle qui cria, se reculant et lâchant son arme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Elle fit demi-tour et couru à l'extérieur, abandonnant ses hommes, du sang coulant sur ses vêtements et la moquette.

Le silence revint, brutal, glacial.

« Sh…Sherlock ? »

Il tenait dans son poing crispé le couteau Arlequin, trempé de sang. Son visage se fit plus dur :

« Je lui ai crevé un œil.

-Sherlock… »

John lui caressa les doigts, et le brun finit par desserrer sa prise. Il le serra contre lui.

« C'est terminé…

-Non…Elle reviendra… »

John haussa les épaules. Pour le moment, ils avaient sauvé leur vie, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. La tension crevait comme un ballon. Ils s'embrassèrent en douceur, comme pour réaliser toute l'absurdité de cette situation, et sursautèrent quand les policier firent irruption dans la pièce.

« A l'étage », grogna Sherlock. Le blond jeta un œil à sa montre, et murmura qu'il était une heure et demi, et qu'ils avaient donc le temps de se préparer tranquillement avant d'aller à…

« Non, je dois y aller de mon côté, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. »

Il grimaça en sentant le sang, sur son bras, lui rappeler sa blessure, puis s'éloigna vers les escaliers. Avant, cependant, ses yeux bleus revinrent se fixer sur son amant :

« John. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre de te bouche que tu as fait l'amour à Moritarty, et qu'il t'aimait. Plus jamais.

-Mais Sherlock, je l'ai fait pour la situation, j-

-Plus jamais. »

Sherlock fit volte –face, le serrant possessivement contre son torse. Il lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il était à lui, uniquement à lui, que Moriarty était mort et que son souvenir devait être soufflé comme de la cendre sur une vitre de cheminée. Exit Moriarty. Et bientôt Exit Adler.

« Et ensuite… ?

-Ensuite, toi et moi. »

Leurs bouches se lièrent, et John passa son bras autour de la nuque du détective.

« Il faut que je file. »

Il le laisse partir. John tombe maladroitement sur une chaise, observe le couteau carmin, frissonne. Un œil crevé. Rien que ça. Il fait le tour du désordre ambiant, puis, comme mu par un instinct, se leva pour s'avancer vers la chambre de ses parents. Son père, à cette heure-ci, devait être en route pour l'église, quittant l'abri offert par Mycroft. Et sa mère ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ses doigts allèrent ouvrirent le grand placard, et il tomba instantanément sur son costume militaire, emballé dans un papier transparent, pour le mettre à l'abri du temps. De l'index, il retraça les coutures. Ce magnifique costume kaki, taillé sur mesure, qui portait encore ses quelques médailles. Voulait-il le mettre ? Réellement ? Ce serait comme…Un point final à toute cette histoire atroce.

Oui.

Plus de guerre. Plus de Moriarty. Plus d'œil crevé. Avec un léger sourire, il prit le vêtement tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

"..."

« Mince, mince, mince ! »

John courait presque sur le trottoir. Il était deux heures et quart, il était donc en retard, et cela ferait une mauvaise impression. Il se demanda, alors qu'il poussait les portes de l'église Saint- Mary, si Sherlock avait tenu Lestrade au courant des avancées de l'enquête. Probablement pas. Arrivé sur le grand tapis, il remit sa veste en ordre, fit un sourire aux gens présents sur les bancs, puis son regard se porta vers l'autel.

A cet instant, il comprit qu'il avait dû se tromper d'Eglise.

Le sang disparu de son visage alors qu'il faisait trois pas de plus. Sur les côtés, Harry prenait des photos, Lestrade souriait, fraichement sorti de l'hôpital, son père, passablement gêné, regardait le sol. Ses collègues de travail ne semblaient pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Mycroft ne souriait pas, contrairement à sa mère qui battait presque des mains.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Et ce n'est qu'en énonçant tout haut le nom de son amant qu'il comprit que la jeune femme, dans sa robe mariée, n'en était pas une.

« Sh… ? »

Impossible.

Sherlock se retourna. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe immaculée, de dentelle et de soie, qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Le brun avait même était jusqu'à porter un voile qui retombait sur son visage, oppressant ses boucles foncées. Entre ses longs doigts, un bouquet. John chancela, envahit par des milliers de pensées contradictoires. Il était _belle_, comme ça. _Sale tantouse_. Etait-ce réellement un corset autour de sa taille ? _Sale tantouse_. Et il le regardait avec une telle douceur dans les yeux…_Sale tantouse_. Ses lèvres fines qui esquissaient un léger sourire. _Sale tantouse_. Il était tellement efféminé ainsi… _**SALE TANTOUSE !**_

John sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il marcha rapidement jusqu'au brun, et incapable d'agir rationnellement, le prit par les épaules. Epaules rendues minuscules et fragiles par tout ce blanc.

« Sherlock ? Pourquoi ? »

Il le secoua durement.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi ne comprends-tu jamais rien aux rites de société ?_ Ces questions n'avaient pas besoin d'être posées. Sherlock sembla, l'espace d'un instant, déstabilisé :

« Je…Croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. »

Le blond voulu hurler, mais quelques situations lui revinrent, en un éclair, en mémoire.

_Pour ce qui est de l'église, je t'avouerais être sceptique, car à part te voir en robe de mariée, je ne vois pas l'intérêt_.

_Avoue que c'est cette idée de robe qui te pousse à accepter !_

Plaisanterie. Plaisanterie lancée en l'air. Et les questions étranges de Mycroft ! Il comprenait tout, à présent !

« Sherlock. Je…C'était pour rire, tout ça ! Tu ne…Tu portes une _robe_, Sherlock, une _robe de femme_ ! »

Ses paroles se bousculaient en désordre, suivant un rythme précipité qu'il aurait aimé changer. Il ne vit pas la petite lueur de doute, de déception et de douleur dans les prunelles du brun qui se recula.

Puis, un rire. Un long rire saccadé, à peine étouffé derrière une main.

Un rire qui résonna dans l'église comme la plus profonde des insultes.

Un rire de femme.

Sarah venait de se lever, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, et laissa libre court à son hilarité. Fixant toujours Sherlock, elle secouait la tête, des larmes pétillant dans ses yeux. Elle les essuya sans cesser de rire, prit son sac et s'éloigna vers la porte, sans un regard un arrière. Les battants claquèrent.

Silence embarrassé, chargé de tension.

« Je vais aller me changer. »

Murmure sec.

John ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il baisse les yeux, puis fait demi-tour pour aller chercher Sarah, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Mais, arrivé aux lourdes portes, il sent quelque chose, dans sa tête, dans son épiderme, le forcer à se retourner. Il découvrit ainsi un spectacle des plus douloureux.

Sherlock, toujours devant l'autel, avait de vilaines rougeurs sur les joues. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait au plus profond de lui la honte.

La _honte_ d'être fixé comme un animal de foire, la honte d'être raillé, d'être jugé.

La _honte_ d'être rejeté par la seule personne à laquelle il s'était toujours livré.

La _honte_ qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur, le rongeait doucement, l'exposait, l'offrait aux autres.

La _honte_ de se sentir comme le commun des mortels.

La _honte_ qui l'obligeait à regarder au sol, alors que son esprit logique refusait de se remettre en marche.

Sherlock prit maladroitement les côtés de sa robe, n'osant même plus avancer vers les vestiaires. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Puis le masque d'impassibilité reprit le dessus alors qu'il se détournait.

« Sherlock. »

L'air vint à manquer dans les poumons du médecin. Etait-il donc assez monstrueux pour laisser son amant seul dans cette situation ? Etait-il assez bête pour ne pas sentir sa détresse ? Lui qui se plaignait des réactions des gens, il venait d'être le plus détestable des hommes. Il l'avait repoussé sèchement, sans chercher à comprendre, pour complaire à l'idée demandée par les bonnes mœurs. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il des avis ?

John marcha doucement sur le tapis carmin. Il passa devant les invités sans les regarder, puis s'arrêta devant son amant qui avait serré les lèvres.

« Je suis désolé. »

Grognement indistinct prononcé par le détective qui, en pleine torture, essaie encore de sauver les meubles.

« Tu es magnifique, Sherlock. Comme d'habitude. »

Il souleva le voile, posa ses mains sur sa taille – _taille de guêpe, taille de femme_- et l'attira contre lui. Ignorer les regards attentifs autour d'eux. Ignorer la gêne qu'il ressent devant ce corps mince et attirant. Ne pas s'attarder sur le bandage sur le bras droit. Sourire.

« J'ai agis comme un vrai con. Excuse-moi. Tu as voulu me faire plaisir, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis, cette robe te va mieux qu'à n'importe quelle femme. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, sur sa mâchoire, avant d'amorcer un réel baiser. Une montée d'applaudissement se fit entendre, d'abord timide, puis plus concrète et le bouquet tomba à terre alors que Sherlock le serrait brutalement contre lui, soulagé malgré tout, plaquant son corps au sien. Ils s'embrassaient terriblement bien. Les flashes crépitaient un peu partout.

« Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas faire sobre. »

Lestrade souriait. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Cela n'aurait pas été correct, vu leur vie. Les amis du médecin se mirent à siffler, criant leurs prénoms, jetant des pétales de fleurs un peu partout. John sentait ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, larmes qu'il refoula activement.

Ils acceptaient leur différence. Les envies étranges du détective. Ils acceptaient leur amour. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Excité par le revirement de situation, John prit Sherlock sous les genoux et le porta, disparaissant presque sous les froufrous de la robe. Il souriait, il riait alors que le brun lui mordillait l'oreille, lui murmurant tout bas des indécences délicieuses. Il l'aimait. Oh, comme il l'aimait, ce grand type dégingandé au regard de glace qui se permettait les désirs les plus extravagants. Il l'aimait plus encore tout de blanc vêtu, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, du plaisir plein les prunelles.

« Vive les mariés ! »

C'est son père qui, debout, lui souriait, ému, fermant les yeux sur le fait que son beau-fils soit travestit.

_Merci papa_.

_Merci beaucoup_.

Donovan les siffle, riant aux éclats, et John réalise que d'autres personnes sont là. D'anciens clients du détective, mais également nombres de ses patients. Ils n'étaient pas invités, mais ils voulaient venir. Le rouge lui monte au visage. Il veut embrasser Sherlock, mais la position ne le lui permet pas vraiment.

Clac.

Quelqu'un est entré. John ne veut plus de Sarah à son mariage. Qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle s'enfuit, qu'elle essaie encore de rire si elle l'osait. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais son bonheur à lui. Son bonheur teinté de sang, de danger, d'adrénaline continue. Comme il aimait ce bonheur. Il sent Sherlock se raidir contre lui, et le dépose doucement sur le sol, retrouvant une vue plus claire.

« Et bien, on a oublié mon invitation ? »

Irène Adler, un pansement gorgé de sang sur l'œil gauche, une mitraillette entre ses bras tremblants et minces, les vêtements maculés de tâches rouges, les fixes en souriant.

* * *

><p>Alors. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre :) mais avant de vous donner rendez vous pour la fin, cette mystérieuse fin, je vous demanderais de laisser un commentaire, j'ai franchement hésité sur la réaction de John, et je me demande toujours un peu si elle est ou non valable. Et pis les reviews ça fait chaud au coeur :D !<p>

merci de votre lecture :)


	11. Chapter 11

**ENDING **

Je vous avait prévenu de son arrivée. La voici. Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de cette longue suite de fiction. Il y a eu Jeu d'acteur, Jeu d'adulte, Jeu d'échec, et j'annonce donc ici même la fin de Jeu de hasard. Je...J'ai déja terminé, moi, et je dois vous avouer que c'est étrange de se dire que c'est la fin. Que je n'aurais plus à me creuser les méninges pour inventer une suite.

ENFIN! Je ne suis pas là pour faire du pathos! Lisez, doucement si possible, car ce n'est pas si long...

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

« Quelle belle prise… »

Un agent du MI6, la famille d'Holmes, la famille de Watson, des policiers, et ses deux cibles. Oui, elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups, ce soir. Ses doigts vibraient sur l'arme qu'elle peinait à tenir, secouée de soubresauts désagréable en se souvenant de ce que disait Moriarty concernant les mitraillettes : Pas besoin de savoir viser, juste d'appuyer. Il était temps de mettre cette idée en pratique, non ? Adler savait qu'elle allait se faire arrêter, dans un futur très proche. L'église devait être sous une quelconque protection. Mais personne ne sortirait vivant du bâtiment religieux. Personne. Derrière elle, la rue était déserte. Elle sourit. Rictus dénué d'humanité.

« Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ? »

Silence glacé et attentif.

Sherlock réfléchit. Son cerveau hurle sous la pression. Il ne peut pas courir, pas sauter, par se battre. Foutue robe insupportable qui entrave le moindre de ses mouvements. Il déglutit, fronce les sourcils. Comment s'en sortir ? Comment ? Il voit John se placer inconsciemment devant lui, pour le protéger, et le brun se sent comme une femme fragile. Vision atroce qu'il rejette violemment en l'écartant pour inverser les rôles, se présentant face au danger.

« C'est moi qui t'ai insulté, Adler, souffle doucement le médecin, laisse les autres en dehors de ça. »

Adler se lèche les lèvres. Voilà que le petit soldat reprend du service. Il fait deux pas en avant, les paumes levées, mais les doigts blancs du détective viennent le prendre par les poignets pour le tirer en arrière. Il lui siffle de ne pas jouer aux héros imbéciles. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. La jeune femme gémit sous la douleur de son œil perdu, s'appuie contre l'un des bancs, son arme battant la mesure de sa respiration fatiguée. Elle rit. Tire en l'air. Tout le monde sursaute sans pourtant changer de place.

« Tu as raison, petit _chien_…Si tu me donnes Sherlock, j'épargne le reste. Ça te va ? »

John s'immobilise, blanchit, serre les poings. Odieux chantage.

« NON !

-Mauvais…Mauvais soldat…Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il faut sacrifier un homme pour le bien des autres ? »

Un bras entouré de dentelles va se poser en travers du torse du médecin qui se gonfle de rage et de terreur. Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Mais il sait, mieux encore, que jamais la jeune femme ne respecterait ce genre de deal. Elle n'a pas la moindre parole.

« Sherlock, n'avance pas.

-John… »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette voix résignée ? Pourquoi ce ton sec, dénué d'émotion, si professionnel ? Croit-il réellement qu'il va le laisser marcher vers la mort, sans sourciller, sans bouger, le sourire aux lèvres ? Il n'a pas de gilet pare-balle, cette fois ci. Rien pour protéger sa vie. Rien du tout, pas même une ébauche de chance.

« Je préfère crever maintenant plutôt que de te voir mourir. Je t'interdis de bouger. »

Les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, John gronde comme un doberman, sentant une légère transpiration apparaître sur son visage. Il ne _peut_ pas. C'est un geste contre nature qu'il a laissé faire autrefois, le cœur déchiré, durant la guerre. Maintenant, c'est derrière lui. Plus personne n'ira au sacrifice. Et surtout pas son mari. Surtout pas.

« Tic toc tic toc, les enfants, je m'ennuie…Décidez, décidez… »

Sherlock prend la main de John, embrasse ses phalanges d'un geste brusque et chaud.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Trois petits mots que le blond ne veut pas entendre, mais maintenant. Plus entendre. Cela lui rappelle la mort de Moriarty.

« Non ! »

Non. Il ne peut dire que ça, alors qu'il sent qu'il capitule, au fond de lui, sous le sourire tendre de Sherlock, sous la pression de ses doigts. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient en danger de mort à de tels moments ? Pourquoi faut-il que le détective soit si désinvolte ? Les invités sont des statues de cire. Mycroft a déjà demandé des renforts, et son sang a quitté son visage tandis qu'il comprenait que son petit frère voulait affronter l'assassin. Les policiers frémissent, honteux de leur passivité. Le père de John a les doigts crispés sur ses genoux.

_Pas mon fils._

_Pas mon fils._

Litanie égoïste qu'il se répète mentalement, les yeux écarquillés.

Sherlock réfléchit toujours. Il fixe un point derrière Adler. Il doit convaincre John, et vite. Avant que la jeune femme ne perdre le control d'elle-même et ne les extermine tous. Il avait été stupide, il aurait dû penser à faire mettre une protection plus rapprochée. Stupide stupide stupide.

« John…

-Non. »

John le tient fermement, ses yeux écarquillés. _Ne me demande pas_, le supplie-t-il silencieusement, ne _me demande pas de te laisser aller te faire massacrer sous mes yeux. Pas ça. Je ne te laisserais pas faire, quitte à t'assommer. Je refuse. Je ne veux plus jamais sentir ce sentiment de torture que m'inspire ce genre de situations. Je ne peux plus, Sherlock. Je ne peux plus_. Je t'aime. _Ne me demande pas ça._

Et c'est certainement avec cette optique en tête que le brun pose sa bouche sur la sienne, un baiser tendre que le médecin rend brutal, désespéré.

« Le baiser d'adieu, si je comprends bien ? Bien bien bien…Voilà la bonne solution, John, laisse partir ce type qui préfère le danger, qui préfère affronter le mal plutôt que de rester avec toi. Il nous faudrait…Un dernier souvenir. Ce serait délicieux. Un souvenir mortuaire, un poème ? Allons, monsieur Holmes, ne vous faîtes pas prier. Vous ferez une mariée funèbre du plus bel effet, croyez-moi. »

Sherlock ne relève pas le commentaire, la femme est folle. Il s'écarte, doucement, de son amant, décrochant les doigts ancrés dans sa chair, reculant, ses yeux dans ses yeux. Un poème funèbre ? Sherlock n'est pas calé côté littérature. C'est inutile, après tout. Mais John lui avait ordonné de lire un recueil, une fois. Des poèmes français, en plus, et sur le moment il avait refusé. Comme d'habitude.

« tic toc tic toc tic toc… »

Puis il l'avait lu. Un peu, par-ci par-là, de temps en temps, quand John n'était pas là, quand il s'ennuyait. Et l'un des poèmes lui avait plu. _Pas le plus connu_, l'avait informé le médecin. Peu lui importait, au demeurant.

« _De ce ciel bizarre et livide,_

_Tourmenté comme ton destin,_

_Quels pensers dans ton âme vide_

_Descendent ? Réponds, libertin._

_- Insatiablement avide_

_De l'obscur et de l'incertain,_

_Je ne geindrai pas comme Ovide_

_Chassé du paradis latin_. »

Adler éclata de rire. C'était beau. C'était fort. Et parler du Démon, du libertinage, de l'avidité engendrée par les vices, dans une église, cela avait un certain charme. John refusait toujours de le laisser avancer vers elle, tenace, obtus, et déjà persuadé qu'il sa lutte prenait fin.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas…

-Fais-moi confiance…

-Mais… »

Mais quoi ? Mais rien. Il avait confiance en lui, et cette révélation était peut être pire encore que le reste. John comprit qu'avec cette vision de confiance, il aurait le brun faire tout ce dont il désirait. Tout. Absolument tout. Sherlock se tourna vers Adler, fit craquer ses épaules, termina le poème d'un ton sec, et pourtant délicieusement grave et enjôleur :

« _Cieux déchirés comme des grèves_

_En vous se mire mon orgueil;_

_Vos vastes nuages en deuil_

_- Sont les corbillards de mes rêves,_

_Et vos lueurs sont le reflet_

_De l'Enfer où mon cœur se plaît_. »

Le temps est suspendu. John, tendu comme un arc, regarde son amant marcher à pas rapide vers la jeune femme qui tient toujours son arme fixée sur lui. Que peut-il donc avoir prévu ? Une goutte de sueur glisse entre ses yeux alors qu'une idée s'impose à lui : et s'il avait choisi le sacrifice dans la seule optique de la distraire pendant qu'ils s'empareraient d'elle ? Le brun lui avait toujours dit que qu'il n'était pas héroïque. John voulu le croire. Il avait peur. Peur que tout se termine.

« Sherlock… »

Il se mord la langue en voyant la longue robe traîner par terre doucement. Le jeune homme s'arrête face à la borgne qui semble aller de plus en plus mal. Elle pose le bout de sa mitraillette contre son torse :

« Joli poème, Holmes.

-Merci. C'est du Baudelaire, après tout.

-Vous allez mourir.

-Vous croyez ? »

Pas trace de peur dans sa voix. Seulement un intérêt curieux, malsain, impropre à la situation. John sent un certain manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons. La panique fait son office, petit à petit. Il lui semble entendre des cris dans sa tête. Comme en Afghanistan. Quand la terreur primait sur le reste, quand les gens fuyaient, essayant de sauver leur vies, coûte que coûte. Mais les balles courent plus vite que les jambes. Ils s'effondraient tous, un à un, une tâche écarlate dans le dos, ou la tête. Cela variait à chaque fois, mais le résultat était le même.

John voulu avancer. Sifflement menaçant de Sherlock qui, sans se retourner, l'a senti bouger. Il s'immobilise, fixe ce dos si mince et droit.

« Donc, je vais mourir, disiez-vous ?

-Oh, oui…Je vais lever mon arme, Holmes, la poser entre vos yeux, et appuyer. Ca ne sera pas beau à voir, surtout de la place de Watson.

-Après tout, rétorque le brun d'un ton traînant, c'est ainsi que Jimmy est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Adler le frappe violemment à la tempe avec sa mitraillette, criant d'une voix aigüe qu'elle ne veut pas entendre ses commentaires. John avait tendu la main, prêt à intervenir, mais ses jambes étaient statufiées.

Confiance.

Confiance.

La peur s'infiltrait dans ses veines comme le venin d'un serpent.

Il devait lui faire confiance, et assister, faible, impuissant. Sherlock se frotta le visage, grimaçant, encombré par le volume de sa robe. Adler riait, pleurait en même sous la douleur atroce de sa blessure. Il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps.

« Qui viendra te sauver, Holmes, hein ? Personne ! Cette fois-ci, tu ne peux simplement pas gagner ! Ton chien est derrière toi, tes amis policiers sont à ma merci, et ta famille-même ne peut rien faire !

-Vous oubliez quelqu'un, très chère. Quelqu'un de puissant, si je ne m'abuse. Quelqu'un que je ne connais que depuis peu. »

Adler ne songea même pas a réfléchir. Elle sentait que les renforts arrivaient bientôt, et que le détective cherchait à gagner du temps. Le brun regardait toujours fixement derrière elle. L'assassin reposa son arme sur l'un de ses pectoraux, et elle hocha calmement la tête :

« C'est terminé, Holmes.

-En effet. »

Adler haïssait, plus que tout, ce ton supérieur que le brun se permettait d'arborer alors qu'il était là, sans défense, en robe de mariée, et qu'il allait crever dans son propre sang. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres, puis, alors qu'elle voyait le médecin se jeter en avant, mu par une peur terrible, et elle appuya sur la gâchette.

**TAC.**

****.

Une balle. Une seule petite balle. Une unique munition.

.

Un étrange silence.

.

La respiration qui meurt dans la gorge.

.

Puis, la vie qui afflue de tous les côtés.

.

« _**SHERLOCK**_ ! »

John, comme une bête blessée, repoussa d'un geste plein de rage l'assassin pour saisir le brun contre lui, les yeux fous, la bouche ouverte, le cœur battant à éclater. Sherlock le regardait. Il avait le regard étrangement voilé, et souriait mystérieusement. Le blond laissa ses yeux courir sur son torse, son bassin, ses jambes, et il failli s'effondrer en ne reconnaissant aucune trace de blessure.

Il chancela, sentant la terre tourner. Il ne comprenait rien. Plus rien. Il embrassait le brun, le serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer, sentant les larmes poindre dans ses yeux gris bleus. L'adrénaline ne lui convenait plus, définitivement. Les doigts blancs de son ami lui serrèrent le poignet :

« John, regarde. »

Il tourna, lentement, doucement, la tête, comme dans un rêve, et ce fut que lorsqu'il la vit qu'il comprit que le délire avait pris une forme des plus extraordinaires. Le délire était une femme. Blonde cendrée, les cheveux courts, l'air furieux, qui frôlait les soixante-dix ans. Elle portait un tailleur bleu ciel, une broche en or, de petits talons, et, au bout de son bras maigre mais pourtant musclé, apparaissait un pistolet. Petit. Tout petit. Et presque fumant. Le bras semblait comme refuser de se baisser, tendu pour action déjà passée.

« MAMAN ! »

Cri de stupéfaction. Un remue-ménage lui fit ensuite perdre toute notion du temps. Il sentait Sherlock lui caresser le cou, l'air passablement agacé par la tournure des évènements, il voyait sa mère lui parler, tout en confiant son arme à Lestrade, il entendait Donovan et Anderson mettre en place un quadrillage de sécurité autour du cadavre. Son père le serra contre lui, fit de même pour Sherlock. Que s'était-il passé ? Que…S'était-il…Passé ?

« Que… ?

-Ta mère attendait près de la porte depuis le début, en fait. Elle n'osait pas entrer, elle avait honte d'elle-même après l'altercation avec ton père, mais refusait d'être écartée du mariage. Quand elle a vu entrer Adler, elle a compris que nous étions en danger. A partir de là, comme Adler avait laissé les portes ouvertes, il lui suffisait d'attendre mon signal pour agir. Qui se serait méfié d'une vieille dame ? »

Margaret poussa sèchement Sherlock sur le côté, et vint encadrer son fils de ses deux bras. John se fondit contre elle, partagé entre une envie terrible de pleurer et de rire, et au final se contenta de se laisser câliner sans un mot. Douleur à n'en plus finir. Douleur qui s'estompait pourtant. Il tremblait sans s'en rendre compte.

« Tu…Tu serais venue quand même…

-Evidemment. Je ne pouvais pas rater le mariage de mon grand garçon avec…Avec son…Amant. »

Le terme avait changé. Et s'il resté chargé négativement, le blond devait admettre que la situation évoluait, peu à peu. Margaret se recula, lui caressa la joue, se tourna vers Sherlock qui, impassible, jouait avec les plis de sa robe.

« Je vous ai vu vous mettre devant lui pour le protéger. Vous êtes peut être passablement déviant, mais j'ai apprécié votre geste. De plus…En tant que pècheresse, je suis à même de vous comprendre. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Le brun la serra en silence. Il savait que cette femme ne l'accepterait jamais pour ce qu'il était, mais cette pseudo-trêve entre eux lui semblait la bienvenue. Il faisait ce geste pour son mari, après tout, il se fichait bien du reste. Lestrade, tendu, s'avança timidement :

« Madame, nous allons devoir vous interroger…Aviez-vous droit au port de cette arme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je viens de vous sauver la vie, Inspecteur, cela ne joue-t-il pas ? »

Sourire de Sherlock. Cette femme avait du répondant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin qui tressaillit. Pouvait-on imaginer pire mariage ? Les invités traumatisés, une femme tuée dans une église…Et la peur de la mort qui avait, une fois de plus, rôdée autour d'eux pour s'en aller un peu plus loin. Douce accalmie. De loin, John vit que son père et sa mère parlaient à voix basse. Ils semblaient calmes et sereins. Sa sœur rejoignit la conversation qui se fit de suite plus houleuse. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas tout de suite.

« Tu as eu confiance, finalement.

-J'ai toujours confiance. Même si à chaque fois, mon cœur se déchire un peu plus. Je…Ne veux plus rester derrière toi. Pas comme ça. »

Sherlock arracha le voile blanc qui tombait sur sa nuque, le jeta négligemment par terre, laissant sa bouche retrouver la sienne. Ils ne jetèrent pas le moindre regard au corps supplicié d'Adler dont le sang souillait affreusement le tapis de l'église. Le détective sentait que son amant était habité de dizaines de sentiments et d'idées contradictoires, il y avait eu la réaction de Sarah, la sienne, puis Adler, le sentiment terrible de confiance à assumer, la mort, une fois de plus… Et puis à présent, le temps avait repris ses droits. John voyait ses collègues, blancs comme des linges, discuter à voix basse, il voyait Harry crier contre sa mère, il voyait Lestrade grimacer alors qu'il tendait le bras pour accrocher une bannière fluorescente.

Tous ces évènements dont ils étaient spectateurs et acteurs…Tous ces évènements qui composaient leur vie, jour après jour, sans répit…

« Qu'y aura-t-il, après Adler ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais encore une fois, nous avons réussi. Cette femme…Ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit , John. »

Le blond planta son regard dans celui, neutre, de son amant, et il lui caressa la joue :

« C'est ainsi que tu voudras mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Au plus fort du danger…

-N'est-ce pas inconvenant de parler de ça dans une église ? »

John lâcha un éclat de rire, bref, joyeux, devant le ton malicieux de son mari qui ne nia pas, et tous les autres le dévisagèrent avec curiosité et inquiétude. L'ancien soldat s'excusa, rouge vif. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de badinage. Sherlock se cala contre lui, jouant avec une médaille dorée. Ses prunelles brillaient :

« Si nous laissions tomber la réception, John ? Je veux…Partir en lune de miel.

-Tu accepterais de quitter Londres ?

-Pour deux semaines, oui. Et encore, si tu promets de t'occuper de moi…Tous les jours… »

Ronronnement dans son oreille. La langue rosée titille son lob et il frissonne de haut en bas. John prend son visage à deux mains, applique sa bouche sur la sienne en un doux bruit de succion. Oui. Oui. Après tout, il faut continuer à avancer pour ne pas devenir fou. Il faut progresser, oublier progressivement, ne pas laisser les évènements avoir une quelconque prise sur eux. Il faut partir. S'aérer. Puis revenir. Plus fort. Plus fougueux. Plus combattif. Comme à chaque fois.

« John… ?

-Ce n'est pas la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, murmura Sherlock en souriant, intérieurement satisfait de ce raisonnement, non en effet, ce n'est pas une fin. »

John courba ses jambes, et le reprit dans ses bras dans cette position si caricaturale des couples mariés. Sherlock l'embrassait sans complexe, ses jambes nues et glabres battant dans le vide, ignorant les autres qui continuaient à les fixer avec surprise. Le blond lui demanda dans un murmure si Mycroft accepterait de leur prêter l'un de ses jets-privés pour le voyage, et cette demande fit lever les sourcils de Sherlock :

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Je veux aller à _Rio de Janeiro_. Pour une nuit de noce exotique. Pleine de chaleur.

-J'ai assez d'argent pour payer nos billets, John. L'avion ne coûte pas si cher. »

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit subitement, et il frotta son nez au sien avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement tendancieuse :

« Je ne pas que tu enlèves cette robe.

-Il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour… »

John se dirigeait, Sherlock en travers des bras, vers les lourdes portes toujours ouvertes. Dehors, il pleuvait. Une voiture les attendait, grande, longue, vitres fumées.

Merci Mycroft.

"..."

Quelqu'un vint leur ouvrir la portière, et le médecin dut remettre son amant à terre pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans le véhicule. Ils se fichaient de ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ils étaient grands. Ils sauraient se débrouiller.

Ils fermèrent les yeux sur le fait que Lestrade ne pourrait jamais recueillir le témoignage du jeune homme, que la mère du brun pleurait chaudement de bonheur concernant les deux hommes, que l'agent du MI6 les regardait s'éloigner en souriant.

Ils se fichaient bien, pour le moment, de savoir que Margaret comptait divorcer du père de John, qu'Harry avait pris la décision d'arrêter l'alcool, que les collègues du médecin harcèleraient Sarah jusqu'à la faire déménager définitivement. Ils s'en foutaient. Vraiment. Pour le moment, John disparaissait sous la robe du brun qui, à cheval sur ses genoux, mordillait sa jugulaire :

« Alors, tu ne veux pas que j'enlève ma robe, hm ?

-Oh, tu l'enlèveras…Enfin…Je te l'enlèverais…Avec mes dents. »

La vision passa dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Il venait d'imaginer son amant au-dessus de lui, arrachant la soie, ses mains fouillant dans la robe à la recherche déjà cambré de désir… Plaisant. Décidemment plaisant.

Sherlock se pressait déjà contre lui, jouant de sa grâce et de son éphémère féminité pour gémir à son oreille en ouvrant fiévreusement les boutons du costume :

« Je te veux maintenant, John, je veux sentir ta chaleur en moi…Maintenant…

-Ne sois pas si pressé, animal ! Je veux…Faire ça bien…Quand on sera là-bas… »

L'autre gronda, mais au final obtempéra, se contenant de le caresser un peu partout, ébouriffant ses cheveux courts. La voiture démarra. Mycroft avait accepté de leur prêter son avion. Alors qu'ils filaient dans Londres, John ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour savourer la situation qui, cinq minutes auparavant, était un calvaire. Sherlock était là. Sur lui. Il l'aimait. Et ils partaient en voyage, laissant de côté un court instant le traumatisme de la mort qui les habitait.

« Oublie tous tes problèmes, toutes ces idées qui te font des petites rides sur le front…Même si je les trouve plutôt sensuelles, quand tu jouis ton front se fronce et c'est tellement jouiss-

-Sherlock. J'ai dit…Pas maintenant… »

L'autre se lécha les lèvres. Quand Sherlock voulait, Sherlock obtenait. Ses doigts détachèrent la ceinture en un petit cliquetis, et il susurra que les sièges pouvaient se mettre à l'horizontal, s'ils désiraient plus de place. Baiser brûlant échangé dans un amour partagé.

Cette fuite dans un autre pays ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une fin.

Au contraire. Une fois de plus, ils allaient reposer leur quotidien, essayer de se convaincre que la farniente leur faisait du bien, et revenir, plus tôt que prévu, le sang en ébullition dans un désir ardent d'obtenir de nouvelles enquêtes. Ils le savaient. Comme après chaque affaire, ils allaient se retrancher derrière des journées tranquilles. Tranquilles et fades. Pour ensuite attendre avec impatience un appel de l'inspecteur. Cela faisait partie d'eux, au même titre que cet amour gravé dans leur peau. Ils avaient vécus, ces dernières années, des choses qu'ils n'auraient pu croire possible ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais ces aventures, attrayantes, énervantes, frustrantes, atroces, incroyables leur avait permis de se découvrir, de se trouver, d'apprendre à s'aimer au dépend des autres.

Et à cet instant, alors que les doigts de John, fourrés sous la robe immaculée, serraient le postérieur enserré de dentelle, alors que Sherlock gémissait sous la pression de son intimité contre celle de son amant, alors qu'ils basculaient dans une torpeur délicieuse, alors que leurs bouches, se cherchaient, se découvraient encore, alors qu'ils s'aimaient dans l'inconfort d'une voiture, ils savaient pertinemment que ce début serait meilleur encore que les précédents.

Ce jeu de hasard qui gouvernait leur vie ne s'achèverait jamais, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

..

..

..

..

* * *

><p>Je refuse d'écrire The end :)<p>

Voila, c'est dit, c'est fait, c'est écrit, pour moi leurs aventures ne s'arrêtent pas là, mais il est hors de question de les continuer. Sauf peut être, si vous le désirez, un bonus avec la lune de miel...? (A)

**SINON.** Je voudrais votre avis. Un long et bel avis sur cette fin, cette cassure. J'espère de ne pas vous avoir déçu, de vous avoir vendu du rêve jusqu'au bout, et je prie pour que vous ayez lu cette fun avec le sourire aux lèvres. C'est tellement dur, d'écrire une fin...

_Je dois vous remercier, vous, toutes les personne qui ont soutenu mon écriture du début à la fin! Merci merci merci encore d'avoir été là. C'était charmant. Vraiment. _

**J'espère recevoir de nombreux commentaires pour ce chapitre, avec votre avis, vos commentaires, vos coups de gueule(?) sur la fin des différents personnages que je n'ai pas explicité délibéremment. Après tout, c'est une fiction sur Sherlock et John, uniquement.**

Bien, je vous remercie une dernière fois avant de clore ce chapitre. C'était...Merde alors, c'était vraiment sympa!

Je ré écrirais bientôt sur ce couple que j'adore, mais je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais l'inspiration nécessaire après tout ce que j'ai du balancer dans ces quatre fictions! Alors, la question qui tue... **Vous avez préféré laquelle des quatre ? :D **

p.s : le poème de Baudelaire, un vrai bijou :_ horreur sympathique_.

**A BIENTOT J'ESPERE ! **

****Bises, Misro.


	12. BONUS hot hot

_**BONUS !**_

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'était un réel plaisir ! Voici donc un DOUBLE BONUS - car ma générosité est sans limite-

ENJOY :) !

P.s : On m'a demandé une nouvelle fois le lien pour mes dessins, voici mon DeviantArt, il y a deux pages avec mes dessins et mes photos! : il suffit, et oui croyez moi, d'aller sur

w w w . deviant art .com/

(sans les espaces)et de mettre dans le search( en haut à gauche) : misro-orsim !

* * *

><p>« Si tu me dis que tu es trop fatigué, je vais t'en vouloir très fort… »<p>

Sherlock murmurait pour la forme, car il voyait clairement la lumière dans les prunelles de son amant. Le détective l'avait allumé durant le trajet en voiture, puis celui en avion. Et si John avait réussi à s'endormir durant les douze heures qui les séparaient de Rio, il était à présent pressé de pouvoir allonger le brun n' importe où dans l'hôtel.

« Mycroft ne s'est pas fichu de nous… »

La chambre débordait d'un luxe auquel John n'était pas coutumier. Mais peu lui important. Sherlock était là, pieds nus sur la douce moquette, jouant négligemment avec les pans de sa grande robe, les yeux perdus dans le ciel étoilée du Brésil.

« Tu n'es pas heureux d'être ici ?

-Je suis un Londonien. Mais ce lit m'a l'air d'un confort appréciable. »

John sursauta. Habituellement, le brun avait des envies plutôt farfelues concernant leurs parties de jambes en l'air, mais semblait cette fois-ci désirer une étreinte plus orthodoxe. Pourquoi pas. Le blond fit lui-même sauter les boutons de sa veste, puis ceux de sa chemise, laissant l'air chaud caresser son torse. Sherlock l'observait à la dérobée : il adorait voir le tissu glisser contre la peau burinée comme de l'eau sur une pierre lisse. Délicieux spectacle car John, bien conscient de son effet sur lui, rendait ses gestes plus langoureux encore. La veste militaire tomba au sol.

« Il fait chaud, ici, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il faisait plus de vingt-six degrés, et cette température paraissait folle pour le médecin sachant qu'ils n'étaient qu'à mi-Janvier. Londres, en été, peinait parfois à atteindre les trente. Sherlock s'avança vers lui, et laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son ventre, emmêlant doucement les poils blonds qui fonçaient en descendant dans le pantalon serré. Pilosité musquée. Il était brûlant. Sa bouche se posa sur sa joue légèrement rugueuse :

« Je t'attire donc même dans cette tenue ?

-Je crains bien…que oui… »

La bosse qui se formait sous les doigts intransigeants du brun prouvait la véracité de la réponse. D'un geste sec, John le colla contre lui avant de le pousser sur l'énorme lit double, se plaçant d'une traction au-dessus de son corps. Sherlock, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête, haussa un sourcil provocateur avant de se lécher les lèvres.

« Moi aussi je trouve qu'il fait chaud.

-Tu veux que j'y remédie ?

-Hmmm… »

John, souriant, laissa sa main passer sous l'un des fils de soie qui constituaient le corset, mais l'autre l'arrêta de suite :

« Tu avais dit avec tes dents, John. »

Le blond rougit, lâcha un petit rire enjoué, puis prit le long lacet entre les dents. Il ne fallait pas rater son coup. Il tira d'un coup sec, les mâchoires tendues, l'arrachant dans un claquement sonore. La robe s'ouvrit sur le torse, comme une fleur aux pétales blancs laissant apparaître la peau laiteuse et frissonnante. Puis, ce fut un véritable effeuillage qui débuta. La robe était constituée d'un nombre impressionnant de volants sur lesquels le médecin tirait brutalement, les uns après les autres, les jetant négligemment sur le lit alors que Sherlock se cambrait à chaque déchirure, allant à tâtons descendre le pantalon de son amant pour caresser sa virilité.

« Je croyais que je…Menais le jeu ?

-Oh, tu peux toujours y croire, _cup of tea_… »

Sherlock serra vicieusement ses cuisses sur la taille du blond, et dans un sursaut le fit s'écraser sur le lit pour ensuite grimper sur son bassin, sa robe à demi déchirée retombant sur ses jambes nues. John secoua les pieds pour faire tomber son pantalon, et gémit en sentant les paumes glacées se permettre de tirer son boxer vers le bas. Sherlock se réinstalla, décidemment dominant, et frotta délicatement l'intimité du blond contre la sienne, se plaisant à la faire réagir.

« Attends…Attends tu… »

John se mit sur ses coudes, rejeta sa tête en arrière en inspirant puissamment sous un mouvement plus précis, puis se redressa tout à fait. Là, il ôta encore plusieurs volants de dentelles, avant de dépouiller totalement la robe en elle-même. Sherlock se retrouva en corset, le fixant avec un sourire entendu.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

-Ca ne devrait peut-être pas mais…_God yes_ ! »

John posa ses deux mains sur le sexe de son mari, et cette simple position fit grogner le brun qui, les yeux désormais clos, avançait son bassin pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Le frottement qu'engendrait la dentelle sur sa peau le rendait positivement fou, et John – qui avait dans le passé côtoyé des femmes- l'avait bien comprit. Ses doigts se mirent à danser sur le tissu, pressant, titillant, chauffant, plissant jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne se pousse volontairement sur le côté, haletant, son étrange boxer tendu sous son érection. John passa l'index dessous dans l'évidente idée de le faire craquer, mais la voix, rauque et amusée, de l'autre se fit entendre :

« Avec les dents, John… »

Jamais Sherlock ne vit chose plus désirable que cet homme, uniquement vêtu d'une chemise, à quatre pattes au-dessus de son bassin, en train de saisir la dentelle entre ses canines pour ôter un sous-vêtement. L'action était d'autant plus ardue que la virilité du détective, stimulée, ne permettait pas une approche facile. Au final, John arracha le tissu en tirant avec force avant de précipiter ses lèvres vers la peau tendre, ses mains plaquant avec autorité les cuisses écartées contre le matelas.

« Hnnn… »

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres alors que le plaisir montait d'un cran. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux courts du blond qui, la bouche fortement occupée, écoutait avec intérêts les murmures enroués qui sortaient de la gorge blanche. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la chair rosée, la léchant en douceur alors qu'il pressait plus durement la base du sexe, et le jeune homme se cambra, arrachant de lui-même ce foutu corset qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement avant d'obliger John à venir l'embrasser, cessant sa délicieuse activité.

« Je te préfère comme ça. », avoua l'ancien soldat en l'embrassant, faisant tomber du lit les différents débris de la robe.

« Comme ça nu ? Ou comme ça excité ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot… Comme ça…Toi…

-Je sais. Je t'aime. » Ajouta-t-il avec malice en se calant contre lui, son sexe allant se frotter au sien avec une insolence presqu'insupportable. La température était bien trop élevée pour les deux Londoniens. Là ou John commençait réellement à sentir la chaleur dans la totalité de la pièce, trouvant l'air épais, les couvertures bouillantes, Sherlock la ressentait au plus profond de son être, dans sa peau, son cœur, son âme même.

Rio l'embrasait au même titre que John. C'était divin.

« Prends-moi. »

Murmure au creux de l'oreille qui fit tiquer l'ancien soldat. Un ordre. Il fallait obéir, évidemment. Pas de mutinerie dans un instant aussi crucial. Il posa son corps sur le sien, lui faisant partager sa chaleur, et laissa sa propre langue aller caresser deux de ses doigts, les humidifiant avec un soin délicat et recherché. Sherlock laissa couler ses yeux sur lui alors qu'il se penchait pour le masturber, l'observant sucer son index d'un air presque jaloux.

John ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Ce pouvoir qui virait à l'obsession. Ce pouvoir qui le rendait plus fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

« Hnn. »

Nouvelle morsure de ses lèvres alors qu'il lève son bassin pour permettre l'intrusion. John l'allonge sur le lit, embrassant son cou, le pénétrant sans brusquerie :

« Arrête de te retenir. Sois naturel avec moi. Naturel. »

Sherlock n'était, par définition, pas naturel. Puis, le majeur frôla quelque chose dans son intimité, et il gémit, appuyant de lui-même la main de John pour qu'il aille plus loin encore. Le blond souriait, clignant des paupières pour chasser une goutte de sueur et s'assurer que cette vision n'allait pas s'effacer. Mouvement de ciseaux. Troisième doigt. Le brun haleta en réalisant que l'autre avait acquis une véritable technique en peu de temps, et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps dans de telles conditions. Son sexe, tendu contre son estomac, se faisait douloureux sous la pression.

« John… Maintenant…

-_Sir_,_ yes sir_. »

John retira ses doigts, les essuya rapidement sur les draps et, d'un geste doux, le fit se mettre sur le ventre. Sherlock rechigna quelques peu, après tout il préférait voir le visage du blond lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais la sensation de pénétration qu'il ressentit ensuite l'empêcha de se concentrer davantage. Epais. . Doux. Ecartèlement de plaisir ponctué de douleur – douleur sublime qui s'estompait rapidement, douleur d'avoir John en lui, totalement en lui, douleur de délice- alors qu'il tendait ses reins pour accentuer encore la rencontre. Puis le brun sentit l'odorante pilosité de son amant contre le bas de son dos, ses cuisses qui frôlaient ses fesses.

« Haa… »

Souffle brûlant qu'il expira, son sexe s'enfonçant dans le matelas en exerçant une caresse brutale tandis que John se retirait sèchement de son intimité pour y entrer plus profondément encore, ses doigts s'ancrant dans ses hanches, son bassin poussant le sien avec possessivité. Mouvement qui se met en branle, rythme qui s'accélère, ralentit, diffère en fonction des envies de l'ancien soldat qui joue avec les nerfs de Sherlock.

« John ! »

Etalé sur l'oreiller, le brun écarte les jambes, griffe sa propre gorge, martèle le drap de coups répétés. Il sent le sexe de John le pénétrer, se frayer un chemin déjà exploré et pourtant toujours nouveau, il sent sa poigne frémissante et volontaire sur sa virilité, il sent son haleine flambante le long de sa colonne, il sent l'humidité de sa peau contre la sienne. Il sent cet amour qui suinte. Ce désir de vouloir bien faire. De tout donner.

« Retourne-moi et…Et…Et va-y… »

John avait connu l'autre plus loquace, mais il ne releva pas le commentaire. Se retirant dans un bruit de succion, il fit glisser Sherlock sur le dos, et resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Mince. Blanc. Agité de petits soubresauts de plaisir. Son sexe plaqué contre son ventre. Ses lèvres humides. Et son regard, toujours plus bleu, braqué sur lui. Il tend les mains et relève ses genoux. C'est le signal.

Dehors, les oiseaux exotiques chantent leurs libertés, et un vent chaud fait bouger les grandes feuilles des arbres dans la nuit obscure.

« Ha ! »

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

Ce stupide mouvement était décidemment diabolique, voilà que Sherlock enserrait son bassin de ses jambes pour l'inciter à augmenter ses coups du butor, les yeux vitreux, souriant, ses doigts pinçant ses tétons. Ils s'embrassèrent, tous deux parcourus d'une fièvre qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, et leurs gestes se firent plus fous, plus osés, plus obscènes, plus amoureux encore que lors des précédentes fois.

« John ! »

Tous ces mots qui passaient par ce simple nom ! Tous ces mots qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être dit dans la mesure où John comprenait, oui il comprenait ce langage ô combien spécial mais appréciable, il comprenait et le rendait bien, si bien au détective qu'il souriait, la lèvre ensanglanté à force de se l'être trop mordue, et il souriait encore quand l'orgasme vint les cueillir, les propulsant au paroxysme du plaisir dans un à-coup exceptionnel.

Sherlock sentit le fluide bouillant envahir son corps, et ses jambes se tendirent brutalement alors que le blond, grognant comme un animal, marquait, une ultime fois, sa peau de ses dents un tantinet pointues.

« Je t'aime, sifflait-il d'un ton brisé, je t'aime… »

Sherlock l'embrassa, se calant entre ses bras trempés d'eau et de sueur, et laissa ses cuisses se glisser entre les siennes alors qu'il se retirait. La langueur de l'amour était tout aussi satisfaisante que l'acte en lui-même. Voir l'ancien soldat exténué, souriant aux anges, amoureux comme jamais était un spectacle dont le brun ne daignait pas se lasser. John étouffa un rire.

« John ?

-Je viens d'imaginer la tête de ta mère si elle avait su comment avait fini la robe…

-Elle doit s'en douter. Crois-moi. »

L'hilarité s'éteignit d'un coup. John se plaça au-dessus de son amant, posant son torse sur le sien sans l'écraser, et alla nouer leurs mains droites :

« Sherlock Holmes-Watson… » goûta-t-il du bout des lèvres, visiblement satisfait. Sherlock caressait ses cheveux. Il aimait bien, lui aussi, cette appellation. Il appartenait au blond aussi bien qu'il lui appartenait lui-même.

« Tu t'endors ? »

John venait de poser son menton dans le creux de l'épaule blanche, et entendait sombrer un peu avant que l'autre ne le réveil pour un deuxième round. Le jeune homme observa avec un intérêt certain le dos monter et descendre de plus en plus lentement à mesure que le sommeil s'emparait de lui, et laissa ses doigts faire de petits ronds sur sa peau tiède. Il allait lui aussi s'endormir. Il le savait.

_Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes ne trouva rien de gênant au fait qu'il soit impuissant face à Morphée_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Voici la fin du premier bonus. Hot, n'est-ce pas? Mais voici donc une Spéciale dédicace pour Eiffel-FL, avec l'apparition d'un couple dont je n'ai pas l'habitude mais que je commence à aimer...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Au même instant, à Londres, Lestrade sortait péniblement de l'église. Il était le dernier à quitter la scène ensanglantée, et l'envie de fumer primait sur celle de rentrer chez lui. Rentrer pour quoi, après tout ? Grognant dans sa barbe, il sursauta quand un briquet s'alluma à une quarantaine de centimètres de son visage. Mycroft esquissa un sourire :

« Oh, pardon, je vous ai fait peur ?

-Non, non…Merci. »

Il tira une bouffée de sa clope alors que l'autre homme rengainait son Zippo. Gabriel n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il appréciait au-delà du raisonnable la présence de Mycroft. Il aimait son côté mystérieux, hors d'atteinte, presque dangereux parfois. Soupire mental. Cela ne tournait pas très rond dans sa tête, ces derniers temps, avait-il oublié que l'agent du MI6 semblait entretenir une relation avec cette…Anthéa ? Son épaule fit un faux mouvement, et le rappel de sa blessure le fit grimacer alors qu'il éloignait la cigarette de sa bouche.

« Vous avez encore mal ?

-Oui…Un peu. Ce n'est rien.

-Attendez. »

Mycroft se rapprocha pour aller se placer derrière lui. L'inspecteur blanchit alors que son épiderme se révoltait : il ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais n'osait pas en faire part au brun.

« Je vois. Tension nerveuse. »

Une main douce et ferme vint titiller sa nuque, cherchant une chose obscure que Gabriel peinait à découvrir, et un gémissement incontrôlé sortit de sa bouche alors que Mycrift pressait un petit nerf. Il s'adossa au brun, soudainement en nage, les yeux mi-clos, incapable de se contrôler. La voix de l'agent s'était faite caressante :

« Plaisant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou avez-vous…Appris des trucs…Pareils ? »

Mycroft ne répondit pas. Il fixait le cou de Lestrade – ce cou à sa portée, enfin, cette peau tendre qui appelait aux baisers, aux caresses, aux morsures-, puis se reprit, s'effaçant calmement pour se remettre face à l'inspecteur bien qu'il n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

« Bien, Gabriel, je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir fort à faire.

-Non. Mais peu importe, se rattrapa-t-il sous le regard intrigué du brun, vous devez avoir hâte de retrouver votre…Secrétaire. »

Le mot était prononcé d'une façon si connoté que Mycroft ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un léger rire. Ainsi donc, l'inspecteur avait compris le manège entre lui et Anthéa ? L'agent souffla doucement qu'il ne s'agissait, entre eux, que d'une histoire sans fondement qui avait déjà trouvé sa fin. Lestrade hocha la tête, feignant de ne pas y toucher, portant avec une main tremblante sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Mycroft posa délicatement son chapeau sur sa tête, salua sans ton particulier, et s'éloigna à pas rapides. Lestrade sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Mycroft ! »

L'autre se retourna vivement.

Il nota l'utilisation du prénom, l'hésitation de l'autre homme, son léger sourire paniqué, ses mains qui se tordaient, la cigarette a demi consumée au sol.

« Oui ?

-Je…Je n'ai pas envie de manger en solitaire, ce soir, cela vous dirait, un diner ? »

Lestrade se mordit la langue. Pourquoi avait-il présenté les choses de cette façon ? Il s'était sentit comme émoustillé lorsque l'agent lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Anthéa, et du coup, il s'était laissé mener par son instinct.

Sourire de Mycroft.

« Bien sûr, Gabriel, cela me dirait. »

La soirée serait bonne, à n'en pas douter.

* * *

><p>VOILA! C'est donc la fin définitive de cette histoire, MAIS !<p>

...Je suis déja en train d'en écrire une nouvelle. Chut, c'est un secret :)

Review ?


End file.
